


Жизненные достижения*

by fendy, Leviossa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Filmstar AU, Hollywood AU, M/M, Performance in a Leading Role, Актеры, Голливуд, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fendy/pseuds/fendy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviossa/pseuds/Leviossa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари от автора: Джон Ватсон за один день получил Оскар и предложение руки и сердца. И что теперь?<br/>(Сиквел фанфика «В главных ролях»).</p><p>Дисклеймер от переводчиков: узнав, что выходит продолжение фанфика “В главных ролях”, мы не могли отказать себе в удовольствии встретиться с любимыми героями. Ознакомиться с началом этой прекрасной истории вы можете <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1699778/chapters/3616883">здесь</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lifetime Achievement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214155) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



_27 февраля 2012 года, на следующий день после церемонии вручения премии «Оскар»._

Джону Ватсону было бы приятно провести послеоскаровское утро в тишине и покое. Умиротворенно позавтракать, выпить чашечку чая, может быть, немного потискать свою статуэтку и поискать для нее наиболее эффектное место. Ему бы хотелось насладиться уютом, поваляться в кровати с сердечным другом и найти в прессе как можно больше упоминаний о своей персоне с использованием слов «лауреат премии Оскар». Хотелось бы развалиться на диване, почитать в сети заметки о церемонии, пролистать несколько пачек сценариев, которые вот-вот появятся у него на пороге, и заиметь своего новоиспеченного жениха до полного безобразия.

Ну что ж - по крайней мере, ему достался завтрак с чашечкой чая.

\- Он спал всего два часа и не может идти к Лено в таком состоянии! - орал Шерлок, тыча пальцем в Ирэн.

Та исполняла свой коронный номер - говорила по двум телефонам одновременно.

\- Он подписал контракт, так что деваться ему некуда. Да, не раньше пяти, Шейла. Я просила подготовить все бумаги к завтрашнему дню! Нет, Шейла, это я не тебе. - Ирэн дала отбой по обоим телефонам и переключила все свое внимание на шесть футов раздраженной актерской массы перед собой. - Фотосессия - это без вариантов. Тебя наверняка тоже захотят сфотографировать, так что иди брейся. 

\- И речи быть не может. Джону нужно отдыхать, а не позировать, - возразил ей Шерлок.

\- Я в норме, - сказал Джон, прихлебывая чай. Салли забрала у него пустую тарелку и сунула в руку еще один тост. - У меня пока адреналин не выветрился.

\- Скоро выветрится. А потом знаешь, что начнется.

\- А что должно начаться?

\- От тебя никакого спасу не будет.

\- Шерлок, тебя послушать, так я прямо дитё малое. Пока эти фотографы придут, я еще сто раз успею вздремнуть.

\- Пару часов, не больше.

\- Мне хватит. Кончай надо мной кудахтать.

Шерлок расправил плечи и оскорбленно вздернул подбородок: 

\- Я не кудахчу, а забочусь о своем женихе.

\- Да уж, тебе любая наседка позавидует.

\- Кстати о женихах, - встряла Ирэн. - Надо, чтобы вы просмотрели пресс-релиз о своей помолвке, пока он не ушел в печать.

Сердце у Джона ёкнуло, и он заерзал в на стуле. 

\- А нельзя его отложить на пару дней? Лучше, если родители узнают о помолвке от меня лично.

\- Без проблем. Задержка нам даже на руку. Сейчас эта новость сольется с твоей победой на Оскаре, а вот если мы подождем, пока страсти не улягутся, и потом объявим, то получим еще один всплеск интереса публики. Только не затягивайте слишком долго. 

\- А зачем нам вообще выпускать какой-то пресс-релиз? - Шерлок все еще пылал праведным гневом. - Мы еще даже не определились с датой. Тут и объявлять особо нечего, кроме самого факта помолвки.

\- Нам еще есть, куда расти. Джон вчера своей речью многое обернул в вашу пользу, а счастливое известие, вроде свадьбы, поможет продвинуться в этом направлении еще дальше.

\- Если не считать тех людей, для которых однополые браки - это мерзость, - проворчал Джон. _“Моих родителей, например”_.

\- Этих мы все равно никогда не одолеем, так что нет смысла и пытаться. Надо пользоваться положительной реакцией прессы, пока она есть.

Вошла Гарри и протянула Джону свой телефон:

\- Тебе Чарли звонит.

Джон улыбнулся, взял телефон и уединился в гостиной.

\- Чарли?

\- Джонни, мой лауреатский братишка, чтоб мне провалиться! Поздравляю!

Джон рассмеялся. 

\- О, господи, молодец, что позвонил. Я, честное слово, хотел вчера со сцены вас всех поблагодарить. Надеюсь, никто на меня не обиделся?

\- Неа. Даже не знаю, как ты там вообще смог вспомнить хоть какие-то имена. 

\- Как прошла ваша всенощная оскаровская вечеринка?

\- Суперски! Изабель перекинула сигнал - или как оно там называется - с компьютера на телек.

\- В голове не укладывается, что вы все встали черт знает когда, чтобы посмотреть “Оскар” в прямом эфире.

\- Еще как встали! Нашему братишке вручали самый главный приз! И вообще, было весело. Мы сегодня все отпросились с работы, чтобы отоспаться. 

Джон кивнул. 

\- Учитывая, что… мама с папой… - он откашлялся. - Ваша поддержка так много для меня значит.

\- Ты - мой брат, Джонни, - сказал Чарли после недолгой паузы. - Я люблю тебя и горжусь тобой. Всегда. 

\- Чертовски рад это слышать, - ответил Джон с комком в горле. 

\- И, эээ… Лиам тоже встал, чтобы посмотреть. Деб не хотела ему разрешать, но он такой настырный. Сказал, что хочет посмотреть на дядю Джона.

\- Он так сказал? Его... немножко отпустило?

\- Ну, я точно не знаю. Лиам все еще никак не разберется. Пару раз мы на эту тему побеседовали, и он спросил, не начнут ли ему тоже нравиться мальчики, когда он вырастет. 

\- О господи.

\- Ага. Я ему ответил, что это ничего такого не значит, и что ему будет нравиться тот, кто будет нравиться. И что это наверняка будут девочки, но если и мальчики - тоже хорошо. - Чарли хихикнул. - Он сказал, что ему нравятся девочки. Очень-очень, прямо так и сказал.

\- В следующий раз, когда буду у вас, надо обязательно сходить с ним куда-нибудь вдвоем.

\- Он обрадуется. Ну ладно, то есть ты у нас теперь с “Оскаром”, значит.

\- Сам не верю.

\- Ты его заслужил. Когда мы с Деб смотрели фильм, я повернулся к ней и сказал: “Господи, как мы могли не знать, что Джонни настолько хороший актер?” Я думаю, у тебя никогда раньше не было фильма, в котором ты бы мог этим похвастаться.

\- Спасибо большое. - Джон замялся. - А ты с родителями говорил?

\- Я … эээ… сейчас у них. Они ночью ничего не смотрели, но я им показал церемонию со своего ноутбука. Мама, как всегда, вырезает из журналов все твои фотографии и интервью. А к “Оскарам” она завела новый альбом. Но она… Она… Вот блин…

\- Что?

\- Она отрезает Шерлока на всех кадрах. - ответил Чарли. - Когда ты выиграл “Оскара” и Шерлок тебя поцеловал, отец встал, вышел из комнаты и не стал смотреть дальше. Но мама видела все целиком.

Джон кивнул. _“Могло быть и хуже”._

\- И что она… Ну…

\- Она тут недалеко. Хочешь с ней поговорить?

\- Эээ… Хорошо, давай. - Джон уселся на подоконник и заставил себя дышать ровно. Было слышно, как Чарли что-то говорит и передает телефон, а потом в трубке раздался голос матери.

\- Джон? - ее голос звучал неуверенно. Джону было интересно, насколько она сама хотела с ним поговорить.

\- Привет, мам. Как ты?

\- Ничего, - ответила она. - Я так рада, что ты победил, Джон.

\- Спасибо, я все еще это перевариваю.

\- Все говорят, что фильм получился очень хороший. И Чарли тоже так считает. - Ее осторожный, нейтральный тон говорил лучше всяких слов.

Джон прикусил губу. 

\- Я так понимаю, сама ты его не посмотрела.

\- Я… я просто не могу.

\- Ты посмотрела все фильмы, где я играл, но только не тот, которым я горжусь больше всех?

\- Почему ты не можешь и дальше сниматься в этих милых романтических фильмах? - выпалила она так, как будто хотела задать этот вопрос уже несколько месяцев. - Все их любят.

\- Все, кроме меня. Эти милые романтические фильмы чуть не угробили мою карьеру. А “К незнакомцу” тоже многим нравится. 

\- Я даже не знала, как сказать об этом своим друзьям.

Джон скрипнул зубами и переменил тему:

\- Чарли говорит, ты завела новый альбом.

\- Про тебя так много пишут, что мне нужно будет целых два альбома, - ответила она. - Не успеваю вырезать и приклеивать.

_“Ну прости, мама, что мой успех усложняет твой скрапбукинг.”_

\- Тебе не обязательно всем этим заниматься. 

\- Да нет, Джон, мне хочется.

\- Чарли говорит, ты редактируешь некоторые мои фотографии?

Она немного помолчала. 

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы в кадре был только мой сын, вот и все.

\- Раньше тебе это никогда не мешало. В твоих альбомах полно фотографий, на которых я снят с другими людьми. 

\- Это совсем другое. А теперь я не могу найти ни одного кадра, где бы ты был без _того человека_ , - она произнесла последние два слова с такой интонацией, будто говорила про какой-нибудь особо мерзкий вид паука, который завелся у нее на кухне.

\- Мама, у него есть имя. И ты, конечно, можешь вырезать его из фотографий, но из моей жизни ты его не вырежешь. 

Воцарилась долгая тишина.

\- Он тебя поцеловал, - наконец, сказала она практически шепотом, будто ее шокировал тот факт, что она произносила эти слова вслух. - Все это видели.

\- Я знаю, что все это видели. Я рад, что все это видели. И я хочу, чтобы все это видели.

\- О, Джон, - она с ним говорила, как с безнадежным больным. - Я не понимаю, как ты можешь тратить свою жизнь… на _это_. 

Джон сник. _“Это”_. Одним презрительным, уничижительным словом взяла и припечатала все самое главное в его жизни: отношения с Шерлоком, новый поворот в карьере, душевное равновесие, а теперь еще и брак.

\- Я ничего не трачу, потому что благодаря Шерлоку у меня теперь есть жизнь. Жизнь, какую я хочу, и карьера, какую я хочу. Он дал мне всё, мама. Он и есть всё. 

\- Ну конечно, тебе лучше знать. Одна я, как всегда, ничего не понимаю. 

\- Мама, - Джон заставил себя сдержаться, - пожалуйста, не строй из себя великомученицу.

\- Ты, наверное, все равно поступишь по-своему.

Джон вздохнул. Полная безнадёга. 

\- Позови Чарли.

Не проронив ни слова, она отдала телефон.

\- Ё-моё, - пробормотал Чарли, когда снова взял трубку.

\- Я тут себе ухо отморозил.

\- Если тебя это утешит, она нам всем устраивает свой коронный номер “Я просто ваша мать, куда уж мне до вас”. Ты б ее слышал, когда мы разрешили Изабель сделать себе татуировку к шестнадцатилетию!

Джон подавил желание прокомментировать свои чувства по поводу сравнения своего брака и татуировки племянницы. Но все-таки он понимал, что имел в виду Чарли. 

\- Слушай, мне есть, что тебе сказать, но будет лучше, если оно пока останется между нами.

\- Лады.

\- Шерлок сделал мне предложение.

\- А он вставал на одно колено?

\- Нет, не вставал, - хихикнул Джон. - Зато в качестве подарка к помолвке он преподнес мне запонки с выгравированной датой нашей встречи, представь себе.

\- И? Ты же сказал ему “да”?

\- Сказал, конечно. Я люблю его. 

Чарли замялся. 

\- Честно тебе скажу, Джон, я не могу себе представить, каково это - быть вместе с другим парнем, вот как ты сейчас. Но понимать - это ведь не мое дело, правда? Мы все ждали, когда ты кого-нибудь встретишь и полюбишь. Без обид, но мы почти уже и не надеялись. 

\- Я тоже, - улыбнулся Джон. - Я тоже этого не ожидал. - Он вздохнул. - Вот бы еще мама с папой… Но это уже не в моих силах.

\- А ты им собираешься рассказывать о помолвке?

\- Не по телефону. Приеду и расскажу. Скорей всего, через пару дней. Я тебе дам знать, когда.

\- Хорошо, пока буду держать язык за зубами. Ничего, если я расскажу Деб?

\- Только больше никому, ладно? Остальным я сам расскажу, когда приеду. Спасибо, что позвонил, Чарли.

\- Да не за что. Чертовски рад за тебя, братишка, - растроганно сказал Чарли.

Джон улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо. Скоро увидимся. - Он дал отбой, бросил телефон, поднялся с подоконника и подошел к другому окну в надежде, что вид на поросшие лесом холмы прояснит ему мысли. 

Через несколько секунд, как и ожидалось, появился Шерлок. Джон спиной почувствовал его присутствие. Тот, вероятно, болтался неподалеку в ожидании, пока Джон не закончит разговор. 

\- Можешь войти, - сказал Джон.

\- Все хорошо? - Шерлок встал рядом с ним у окна.

Джон вздохнул:

\- Надо к ним поехать и рассказать, что мы женимся. Не хочу это затягивать.

\- Они пожелают узнать дату.

\- Вот и я тоже желаю, - улыбнулся Джон. - Знаешь, если мы сразу с этим не определимся, то оглянуться не успеем, как целый год пройдет. Не хочется ждать.

\- Если мы собираемся успеть до моего отъезда в Прагу, нам остается не очень много времени для планирования.

\- Я хочу, чтобы свадьба прошла в нашем доме. 

\- Тогда нам надо приехать в Суссекс по крайней мере за три недели до церемонии. Мы не можем подать заявление в ЗАГС, пока не проживем там семь дней, а после подачи заявления надо ждать еще две недели.

\- А ты уже и справки навел? - засмеялся Джон, с наслаждением представляя себе Шерлока, который добросовестно выискивает в интернете правила бракосочетания. 

Шерлок откашлялся. 

\- Да, я немного погуглил, пока ты утром ездил на студию. - Он встретился взглядом с Джоном. - Мне жаль, что твои родители так некрасиво себя ведут.

\- Я думал, меня уже ничем не удивить, но у них как-то получается. Спасибо. 

\- Тебя… Может, тебя обнять или еще что-нибудь? 

\- Раз уж ты предлагаешь, не откажусь.

***  
Джону не спалось.

Уже через несколько часов он сядет на самолет до Лондона с единственной целью - объявить своим критически настроенным родителям о помолвке, а потом сразу вернуться обратно. Обуревавшую его тревогу не могла развеять даже перспектива увидеться с сестрами и братьями.

Шерлок перевернулся на другой бок, прижался к его спине и тихонько обнял за талию. 

\- Засыпай, - прошептал он Джону в шею. 

\- Не могу отключить мозг.

\- Перестань думать про своих родителей.

\- Дело не только в них.

Шерлок пошевелился, и Джон почувствовал, что тот окончательно проснулся. 

\- А в чем же тогда? В том, что тебя не взяли сниматься в фильм Демме?

\- Я - идеальная кандидатура на эту роль. А они, видите ли, собрались “пойти другим путем”. Ну конечно.

\- Это еще ничего не значит, - немного помолчав, сказал Шерлок. 

\- Фигня это все. - Джон перевернулся на спину, и Шерлок подвинулся, чтобы дать ему больше места. - “Оскар” должен был все изменить, - продолжил Джон, разглядывая потолок. - Меня с ног до головы должны были завалить сценариями!

Подперев голову, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и погладил его по груди. 

\- Вот за такие трудные периоды мы и платим нашим агентам. А не за те счастливые времена, когда все хотят нас снимать. 

Джон фыркнул:

\- Значит, всего за 24 часа оскароносец Джон Ватсон докатился до “трудного периода”. Охренительная скорость.

Шерлок нахмурился:

\- Боюсь, я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать.

\- Тут нечего говорить. Что есть, то есть, - Джон положил руку ему на предплечье, поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. - У нас все будет хорошо, да?

\- Конечно. Мы можем уйти на покой прямо сейчас и жить припеваючи до конца своих дней.

\- Я не про деньги.

\- Мы справимся. - Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза, потом наклонился и нежно поцеловал. Джон закрыл глаза и ответил на поцелуй. Мягкие губы Шерлока и запах его кожи прогнали все тревоги. 

К тому времени, когда они разомкнули объятья, страх у Джона слегка притупился. 

\- Можешь еще разок повторить. Если хочешь, конечно, - сказал Джон, взглянув на Шерлока.

Шерлок погладил его грудь. - Я могу полететь с тобой. 

\- Я думал, что у тебя не получится вырваться - куча деловых встреч, да еще то мероприятие с…

\- Ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы перенести или отменить. Но если ты хочешь поехать один, только скажи.

\- Я бы с радостью поехал с тобой вместе, но не хочу… - Джон замялся. - Вообще-то я собирался сказать “причинять тебе неудобства”, но оно звучит, как будто ты мне не жених, а деловой партнер какой-то. Так что я обязательно буду причинять тебе неудобства. По полной программе.

\- Мы можем убить двух зайцев - заедем заодно к моей матери и объявим ей о нашей помолвке.

\- О, господи, - вздохнул Джон. - Кажется, быстро смотаться туда и обратно не получится.

\- Матушка нас будет уговаривать остаться с ночевкой.

\- О-о-о. Я не прочь поспать в твоей бывшей комнате, где проходили сеансы твоих юношеских самоудовлетворений.

\- Думаю, что сейчас там галерея викторианской вышивки моей матери. И если вид подобного творчества будет настраивать тебя на мастурбатический лад, нам придется на эту тему провести несколько неловких бесед.

***

После долгого перелета они еще и забросили Гарри на квартиру, поэтому Джон был ужасно рад оказаться, наконец, на Бейкер-Стрит. Он бросил ключи на столик в прихожей и с облегченным вздохом огляделся по сторонам. Удивительно, насколько по-домашнему Джон чувствовал себя в 221 Б, если учесть, как мало времени он провел там на самом деле. Шерлок рухнул на диван и откинул голову. Джон еле заставил себя отвести взгляд от длинной, изящной, как греческая колонна, шеи Шерлока. “Сейчас не время для секса. Отвернись“.

Джон поплелся на кухню заваривать чай, прокручивая в голове бесконечный монолог, который репетировал вот уже несколько часов: “Мама, папа, я помолвлен. Я собираюсь жениться. Шерлок и я женимся. Я собираюсь жениться на Шерлоке. Шерлок сделал мне предложение, и я согласился. Я помолвлен. Мы с Шерлоком помолвлены. Я стану мужем Шерлока. Шерлок станет моим мужем”. Джон перебирал все возможные формулировки, но не мог остановиться ни на одной.

Когда Джон протянул Шерлоку чашку чая, тот все еще неподвижно лежал с закрытыми глазами. Джон присел рядом.

\- Ты волнуешься, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Я не хочу к ним ехать. 

\- Ты и не обя…

\- Вот только не надо говорить, что не обязан. Я не допущу, чтобы мои родители узнали про свадьбу своего сына от Переса.

\- Твои родители читают Переса Хилтона?

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я имел в виду средства массовой информации. Родители должны узнать это именно от меня. 

\- Ну да. И вместо того, чтобы не одобрять тебя на расстоянии, в этот раз они выскажут свое неодобрение тебе непосредственно в лоб.

\- Знаю, ты пытаешься меня защитить, но… - Джон вздохнул.

\- Я пытаюсь защитить твое душевное равновесие - по вполне корыстной причине, уверяю тебя. Когда тебе плохо, мне тоже становится плохо, а я бы хотел этого избежать.

\- Справлюсь как-нибудь. При очной ставке им будет труднее меня третировать. В конце концов, я - их сын, которого они когда-то любили.

Шерлок немного помолчал. 

\- И любят до сих пор.

\- По-видимому, не слишком сильно, раз не могут принять мой выбор спутника жизни. 

\- Ты же сам всегда твердишь, что им нужно время.

\- У них было несколько месяцев! Сколько, блин, нужно времени, чтобы… - Джон не договорил. - Да пошло оно все! Они это либо примут, либо нет. И единственное, чего мне надо - чтобы они с тобой обращались точно так же, как с супругами других своих детей. 

\- Мне плевать, если твои родители никогда со мной не заговорят или даже не посмотрят в мою сторону. Если ты и дальше будешь ставить их перед фактом моего существования, это лишь больше их ожесточит. Лучше сосредоточься на ваших с ними взаимоотношениях.

Джон посмотрел на часы.

\- Господи, уже половина пятого! Я хотел заскочить в душ, пока Чарли не пришел.

\- Мое предложение в силе. 

\- Знаю. Думаю, мне надо ехать к ним без тебя. Если я появлюсь один, они будут меньше дергаться. - Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и посмотрел на его профиль. - Чем будешь заниматься?

\- Читать. Может, схожу прогуляться.

\- Я вряд ли останусь у них надолго. Хочешь, поедем в Девон прямо сегодня вечером?

\- Лучше завтра с утра.

\- Хорошо, - Джон похлопал Шерлока по колену, встал и отправился в душ.

В конечном итоге до прихода Чарли Джон даже успел перекусить.

Брат прямо с порога набросился на него с объятьями:

\- Шикарно выглядишь, Джонни! Весь такой подтянутый! И аж светишься!

\- Вообще-то я весь такой в раздрызге и как выжатый лимон, но спасибо, - ответил Джон.

\- Пустяки, до свадьбы заживет. А светишься ты все равно. Шерлок, ужасно рад тебя видеть! - провозгласил Чарли и стиснул опешившего Шерлока в медвежьих объятьях.

\- Взаимно, Чарли.

\- Не хочу тебя торопить, Джон, но лучше успеть к родителям, пока они не залипли у телека. Или пока кто-нибудь из них не уснул.

\- Ага, - кивнул Джон, повернулся к Шерлоку и быстро его поцеловал. - До встречи.

\- Удачи.

В машине Чарли безостановочно о чем-то говорил, но Джон почти его не слушал. Когда они, наконец, прибыли, камень на душе у Джона успел потяжелеть на несколько пудов.

\- Ты в дом-то зайдешь? - спросил Джон.

\- Да, но потом сразу пойду в гараж - я там чиню старый отцовский мотоцикл. Повожусь с ним, пока ты не закончишь. 

Они направились в дом. На звук открывшейся двери в прихожую вышла мать и уже начала было приветствовать Чарли, но замолчала, когда увидела, что старший сын пришел не один.

\- Джон? - удивленно произнесла она после долгой паузы.

\- Привет, мам.

\- О, боже… То есть… - Она оглянулась в сторону гостиной и поплотнее закуталась в свою вязаную кофту. - Вот это сюрприз. - Мать подошла ближе и позволила Джону поцеловать себя в щеку, не делая при этом ни малейшей попытки его обнять. - Рада тебя видеть. А с чего такое внезапное появление?

\- Я приехал к тебе. И к отцу. У меня для вас новости.

\- Ты пришел один?

Джон заметил, как взгляд матери метнулся ему за спину. Было предельно ясно, что ее волновало на самом деле.

\- Да, один. Где отец?

\- В гостиной.

\- Ну, я пошел к мотоциклу, - сказал Чарли и направился в гараж. 

\- А, ну ладно, - ответила она. Вид у нее был слегка озадаченный.

Джон последовал за матерью в гостиную, где родители коротали свои вечера за чтением и просмотром телепрограмм.

Едва отец завидел Джона, на лице у него, сменяя друг друга. отразилось сразу несколько эмоций. Удивление: _“Сын приехал в гости. Это неожиданно”_. Затем раздражение и гнев: _“Но он теперь гомик. Это противно”_. И, наконец, не осталось ничего, кроме холодной отчужденности: _“Ничто из этого не должно меня волновать”_.

\- Привет, пап.

\- Джон, - ответил тот, поднимаясь. Джон прикидывал, не обнимет ли его отец, как раньше, но тот просто протянул руку. Джон пожал ее. _“Что ж, лучше, чем ничего”_. 

\- А мы тебя и не ждали совсем.

\- Да вот, сорвался к вам на денек. Я один, - добавил он, не давая отцу возможности разволноваться - не пришел ли вместе с Джоном и Шерлок.

\- Ну ладно, - отец снова сел.

Джон взял пульт и выключил телевизор.

\- Я приехал, потому что у меня есть новости. И я хочу лично о них сообщить. Мам, может, присядешь?

Та села рядом с отцом, лица у обоих были каменными. Джон прямо-таки видел, как в их головах мечутся панические мысли. Он заставил себя улыбнуться - в конце концов, то, что он собирался сообщить, в _его_ мире являлось счастливым известием.

\- Я женюсь.

\- Женишься? - нахмурился отец. - Очень умно с твоей стороны, Джон. Пусть все думают, что ты нормальный. 

Джон стиснул зубы.

\- Нет, папа, я женюсь на Шерлоке. - Родители молча смотрели на него. - Слушайте, я не жду, что вы упадете в обморок от восторга. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали. И услышали это лично от меня. Надеюсь, что вы, по крайней мере, можете порадоваться моему счастью. - Джон вздохнул, потом медленно выдохнул. _“Ну, собственно, вот”_. 

Выражение отцовского лица так и осталось на стадии “высечено из гранита”, взгляд матери был пустым. Когда стало ясно, что никакого ответа не предвидится, Джон продолжил: 

\- Свадьба в конце мая, в нашем доме в Суссексе. Мы оба будем рады, если вы придете. 

Ни один из них не смотрел Джону в лицо. Мать вытирала глаза и бросала быстрые взгляды на мужа, который так сильно сжал челюсти, что Джон стал переживать за сохранность отцовских зубов. 

\- Вам что, нечего мне сказать?

\- Я не… Не… - начала было мать, но ее прервал отец:

\- А что, к чертям собачьим, мы должны тебе сказать?

\- Например, что вы меня поздравляете. - ответил Джон натянутым тоном. - Это такой традиционный ответ, когда тебе сообщают о помолвке.

\- О помолвке, - повторил за ним отец.

\- Да, пап, о помолвке.

\- Это ведь вроде незаконно?

\- Законно. У нас будет официальное гражданское партнерство. 

\- Гражданское партнерство, - произнесла мать замогильным голосом.

Внезапно Джон почувствовал себя таким усталым, что вот-вот был готов сорваться. Зачем он вообще приехал? Почему думал, что если сообщит эту новость лично, то все будет по-другому? Джону не терпелось поскорее очутиться на Бейкер-Стрит, дать Шерлоку затащить себя в постель и заставить забыть эту комнату, этот дом и эти лица. 

\- Мам, я… - Джон замялся, подыскивая слова. - Извини, что расстроил тебя. Но за то, что я женюсь на человеке, которого люблю, извиняться я не буду. 

Мать издала беспомощный всхлип. 

\- Джон, это… это я виновата? - спросила она дрожащим голосом. Отец скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся. Было более чем ясно, что за последние месяцы она достаточно наслушалась от отца насчет своей вины. 

\- Виновата? - ошарашенно переспросил Джон. - Нет, ты не виновата, и никто не виноват. Не знаю, о чем ты. 

\- Может, я была слишком… слишком… и поэтому ты стал таким?

Джон несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем снова обрел дар речи.

\- И поэтому я стал таким?.. Никакой я не такой, и никто… - Он махнул рукой. - Знаешь что? Забудь. Все равно без толку. - Джон встал. - Я уже сказал все то, ради чего приехал. Счастливо оставаться, - он поднял руку в прощальном жесте. - Если когда-нибудь решите, что способны вести со мной цивилизованную беседу - вы знаете, как со мной связаться. 

Выходя из комнаты, он слышал, как за спиной у него продолжает плакать мать. 

\- Чарли, поехали, - сказал Джон, открывая дверь гаража.

Он дожидался брата в прихожей, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Ну, и как всё… - увидев лицо Джона, Чарли не договорил. - Ладно, поехали. 

\- Да. Пожалуйста. Прямо сейчас. 

\- Ты как насчет поужинать у меня дома? - спросил Чарли, когда они сели в машину.

\- Спасибо, но я просто хочу вернуться на Бейкер-Стрит.

\- Так сразу? С тобой Изабель хотела повидаться.

\- Из меня сейчас не самая лучшая компания. 

\- Придется все тебе рассказать, - вздохнул Чарли.

\- Что рассказать? - нахмурился Джон. 

\- Что все уже собрались у меня. Элли и Натан, Питер и Ли, и все дети. Типа такой сюрприз-междусобойчик по поводу твоей помолвки. И я должен был тебе сказать, что ужинать ты будешь со мной и Деб, но они уже все там. Вот же черт. 

Джон улыбнулся. Ему следовало бы рассердиться, но после беседы с родителями мысль, что остальная родня рада его помолвке, согревала.

\- И как же это они узнали, что я женюсь, а?

Чарли заерзал.

\- Признаюсь как на духу: я человек слабый, не удержался, - пробубнил он себе под нос.

\- Тебе повезло, что я лауреат премии “Оскар”.

\- Почему это?

\- Потому что я хорошо умею изображать удивление. - Оба расхохотались. - Погоди, нам надо заскочить забрать Шерлока.

\- Не надо, он уже там. Гарри его привезла, пока мы с тобой были у родителей.

\- Значит, ты все это и устроил, да? 

\- Ну, я подумал, что это, наверное, будет не самый приятный твой разговор с родителями, и решил тебя немного подбодрить, - просиял Чарли, весьма довольный собой.

У Джона защипало в глазах. 

\- Чарли, я… Знаешь, я слишком зациклился на том, как отреагируют родители, а на самом деле мне надо благодарить судьбу за такого старшего брата, как ты. 

Чарли хлопнул его по плечу. 

\- Да ладно тебе. Просто мы все ужасно соскучились.

\- Кстати о свадьбе. Можно тебя кое о чем попросить?

\- Конечно!

\- Не окажешь мне честь? - Чарли продолжал молчать. - Побудешь моим шафером?

Чарли остановил машину и повернулся к нему: 

\- Джонни, ты серьезно?

\- Конечно, да. 

\- У тебя целая куча гламурных голливудских друзей, а ты хочешь, чтобы шафером был такой старый зануда, как я?

\- Тоже мне, нашел зануду, - засмеялся Джон. - Конечно же, я хочу, чтобы ты был моим шафером. Если ты не против.

\- Если я не против? - Чарли потянулся к Джону, обнял его, не обращая внимания на коробку передач между ними, и поцеловал в щеку. - Сочту за честь. Правда.

\- Отлично, заметано, - с облегчением сказал Джон.

\- Вот только… - Чарли нахмурился и замолчал.

\- Что?

\- Как я буду устраивать мальчишник, если вы оба - парни?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Примечание переводчиков.  
> Если помните, первая часть этой истории называлась "В главных ролях" (буквально - “Исполнение главной роли”), подразумевая категорию, в которой награждают актеров, исполняющих главную роль в том или ином фильме. Название этой части истории делает реверанс в сторону названия награды “За жизненные достижения”. Такую награду выдают актерам - а также другим деятелям - не за единовременный вклад в искусство, а за все, что было сделано человеком на протяжении его жизненного пути.


	2. Глава 2

Дорога к дому Чарли занимала минут двадцать. Джон был рад этому обстоятельству - оставалось время стряхнуть с себя неприятный осадок после разговора с родителями, а добродушная болтовня Чарли постепенно направляла его мысли в более позитивное русло. Таким образом, подходя к дому брата, Джон уже был морально готов к дружным приветственным воплям и к атаке малышни, наперебой хватающей его за ноги.

\- Господи, они правда, что ли, все здесь? - спросил Джон, обнимая свою сестру Элинор. 

\- Джон, мы просто обязаны были прийти, - она чмокнула его в щеку. - Мы же не можем отпустить тебя в Штаты, не отметив твой “Оскар”, а также другое радостное событие.

Джон улыбнулся:

\- Да, событие и в самом деле радостное.

Элли наклонилась ближе:

\- Как все прошло у родителей?

\- Давай лучше не будем об этом, - вздохнул Джон. Элли бросила на него взгляд, полный сочувствия, и сжала ему руку.

\- Джон, - поприветствовал Питер, заключая брата в объятия. - Ну как мы, все растем до сих пор?

\- Вот же хрен с ушами, - засмеялся Джон и приобнял его за шею. - У самого-то шары уже волосатые, или нет пока?

\- А ты всё еще делаешь восковую депиляцию на груди? - парировал Питер. - Слышал, все вы, гламурные актеры, занимаетесь этой фигней.

Джон озирался вокруг, но не мог найти Шерлока среди всеобщей веселой суматохи.

\- А где мой суженый? Вы его часом не спугнули?

\- Шерлок вместе с нами встречал Рождество, так что ему уже ничего не страшно, - ответила Элли. - Поищи на кухне.

Джон направился в сторону кухни, по пути останавливаясь, чтобы обнять свою племянницу Изабель и потискать Элис, двухлетнюю дочку Питера. В воздухе витали ароматы готовящегося ужина, а на серванте дожидался своей очереди баноффи, который приготовила Элли.

Джон обнаружил Шерлока на кухне. Тот беседовал с Натаном, мужем Элли, и выглядел настолько умиротворенно, что эта идиллия пролилась благословенным бальзамом на истерзанные нервы Джона - особенно, когда Шерлок его увидел и, блеснув глазами, одарил едва заметной улыбкой. Той самой улыбкой, которая предназначалась только одному Джону.

Джон пожал руку Натану.

\- Рад тебя видеть, Джон, - сказал тот. 

\- Взаимно, Нейт. 

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока - тот явно не знал, что делать в данной ситуации, и ожидал подсказки. Джон подошел прямо к нему и запрокинул голову. Шерлок понял намек и поцеловал его. 

\- И давно ты узнал про вечеринку, хитрюга?

\- Где-то час назад. Гарри позвонила сразу после того, как вы с Чарли уехали.

Натан направился в гостиную и оставил их наедине.

\- Прости, - сказал Джон. - Наверное, ты не так планировал провести сегодняшний вечер.

\- Сойдет. Полагаю, мне пора привыкать к подобного вида... собраниям.

\- Ты про наш семейный дурдом? Да уж, привыкай. 

Шерлок осмотрелся по сторонам и отвел Джона в примыкавшую к кухне прачечную.

\- Ну, как все прошло?

\- А что, по моему лицу не видно? - вздохнул Джон.

\- По большому счету, видно. Тем не менее, я бы хотел узнать подробнее.

\- Мать предается самобичеванию, потому что каким-то образом превратила меня в гея. А когда я сказал, что женюсь, отец сначала решил, будто я специально женюсь на какой-нибудь женщине для отвода глаз.

Лицо Шерлока ничего не выражало. 

\- Мне все кажется, что мы уже приближаемся к самой вершине идиотизма, но потом отец говорит что-нибудь еще более идиотское и открывает новую вершину для покорения.

Джон взглянул Шерлоку в лицо, и счастье, которое он испытал, прогнало тяжесть, лежавшую у него на сердце после разговора с родителями.

\- Эй.

\- М-м-м?

\- Может, напомнишь мне, ради чего я полез на эти галеры?

Шерлок тихонько улыбнулся, приобнял Джона одной рукой за плечи и поцеловал, а тот прижался крепче, гладя его по щеке. Через несколько мгновений Джон прервал поцелуй, но не отстранился. Так они и стояли, соприкасаясь лбами. 

\- Прежде чем разговаривать с тобой, люди обязаны предъявлять доказательства наличия у себя интеллекта. Ты не должен подвергаться такой человеческой несостоятельности, - заметил Шерлок.

\- Ради тебя я готов все это терпеть.

Они уже собирались возобновить поцелуи, но их прервало чье-то деликатное покашливание. Джон поднял голову и увидел, что в прачечную заглядывает Изабель. 

\- Прошу прощения, - сказала она с виноватым выражением лица.

\- Ничего страшного, дорогая. Что такое?

\- Папа хочет произнести за вас тост, или что там еще. Приходите выпить.

\- Хорошо.

Они проследовали за Изабель в гостиную, где на них тут же обрушилась целая лавина восторженных воплей.

\- Черт возьми, - пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос. 

\- Ну вы даете, - ухмыльнулся Джон. Деб всучила им обоим по бокалу шампанского, а Чарли встал около Джона и положил свою ручищу ему на плечо.

\- Ну ладно, народ. Мы тут все ужасно рады приветствовать нашего брата Джона, победителя “Оскара”, - произнес сияющий Чарли. Остальное семейство захлопало в ладоши и закричало “ура”. - А также нашего нового брата Шерлока, который, как я слышал, тоже неплохой актер. - Все засмеялись, даже Шерлок. - А теперь серьезно, - голос Чарли утратил шутливую интонацию. - Шерлок, мы все очень любим нашего Джонни, и ты его, ясное дело, тоже любишь. Поэтому - добро пожаловать в семью. Единственное, что я могу сказать тебе по этому поводу - мужайся, потому что когда вы поженитесь, мы тут же растеряем все свои хорошие манеры и начнем ныть, канючить и доставать тебя так же, как Джона.

\- Если хочешь сбежать, сейчас самое время, - сказал Джон, взглянув на Шерлока.

\- Боюсь, что меня повяжут раньше, чем я доберусь до входной двери, - ответил Шерлок. Все засмеялись.

Чарли поднял бокал. 

\- Так давайте выпьем за Джона и Шерлока. Пусть у них будет долгая, счастливая совместная жизнь, полная любви и больших кассовых сборов. - Он чокнулся сперва с Джоном, потом с Шерлоком, все остальное семейство стало повторять тост и тоже чокаться друг с другом. Под влиянием импульса Джон сграбастал Шерлока в объятья, обстоятельно поцеловал, и даже аплодисменты, переходящие в овацию, не смогли заглушить шутливый возглас умиления “Оооооо”, который издавал его брат Питер.

\- Большое всем спасибо, - сказал Джон. - Я, то есть, мы очень благодарны за вашу семейную поддержку. Даже передать не могу, насколько она… - Джон едва не задохнулся от переизбытка эмоций и был вынужден прерваться, чтобы взять себя в руки. - Она так много для нас значит. Меня тут пару раз уже спрашивали насчет даты, так вот: точного дня мы пока назвать не можем, но все будет в конце мая, в Суссексе. 

\- Ну и славно, - воскликнул Чарли и хлопнул в ладоши. - А теперь о главном: давайте поедим!

*****

Джон всю дорогу до Девона просидел на пассажирском сиденье: когда они вышли из дома, Шерлок взглянул на него и добровольно уселся за руль. Джон был измотан и морально, и физически. Из гостеприимных объятий Чарли они вырывались целых два часа, а Джон в процессе еще и опрометчиво принял пару кружек эля. Ночью выспаться Джону не удалось: он никак не мог перестать переживать после разговора с родителями, да и предстоящая встреча с матерью Шерлока спокойствия не добавляла. Джон понятия не имел, как Шерлоку удается выглядеть свежим, как маргаритка. Прямо инопланетянин какой-то, так его разэтак.

По дороге ему удалось немного вздремнуть, но когда Шерлок свернул с главного шоссе, Джон проснулся. Выпрямившись, он стал расчесывать пальцами волосы, которые в данный момент имели вид, наводящий на мысли про утро в курятнике.

Шерлок вздохнул:

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

\- Я выгляжу так, как будто всю ночь не спал, а потом отрубился в машине. У меня на лице есть следы от сиденья?

\- Нет. - Шерлок подъехал к дому и припарковал машину.

Джон уже приезжал сюда однажды, но сейчас здание показалось ему более внушительным, чем в прошлый раз. Это был не дворец и не усадьба, а просто громадный дом в эдвардианском стиле, который, однако, превосходил размерами жилище Джона в Лос-Анджелесе по меньшей мере втрое. Отворилась входная дверь, и нарисовался Майкрофт - чопорный и высокомерный, как всегда. Джон вышел из автомобиля.

\- Джон, - поздоровался Майкрофт, подошел к нему и протянул руку. Джон пожал ее.

\- Доброе утро, Майкрофт, рад тебя видеть. 

С таинственным старшим братом Шерлока Джон встречался только один раз - Майкрофт внезапно возник в Суссексе за несколько недель до “Оскаров”. Шерлок, впрочем, не выказал удивления его визитом. Разговор, который тогда у них состоялся, был одним из самых неловких в жизни Джона, и он до сих пор понятия не имел, какое Майкрофт составил о нем мнение.

\- Я хотел поприсутствовать при вашем маленьком… объявлении, - Майкрофт мельком взглянул на Шерлока.

\- Майкрофт, не будь занудой, - проворчал Шерлок.

\- Вообще-то, это вроде как сюрприз, - натянуто сказал Джон.

\- Смею вас заверить, матушка ни о чем не догадывается. 

Шерлок с братом обменялись короткими кивками, и все проследовали в дом.

\- Мама! - позвал Шерлок. Джон услышал быстрые и легкие шаги, а затем в глубине холла появилась и сама Элизабет Холмс. Ее одежда и прическа были безупречны, а возраст почти никак не отразился на ее аристократически стройной фигуре.

Элизабет подошла к ним, лучезарно улыбаясь.

\- Джон, дорогой! - воскликнула она и с восторгом заключила изумленного Джона в объятья. - Как приятно тебя видеть. Вам надо приезжать сюда почаще. - Она поцеловала его в одну щеку, в другую, а потом взяла под руку и повела в гостиную. Своего фактического сына она едва удостоила взглядом, и тот следовал за ними, излучая почти осязаемые волны негодования.

\- Шерлок, дорогой, следи за осанкой, - бросила Элизабет через плечо.

\- Эээ… Я тоже очень рад вас видеть, миссис Холмс, - сказал Джон.

\- Ах, оставь, зови меня Элизабет. Или Элизой. Как тебе больше нравится. - Она опустилась на диван и усадила Джона рядом с собой. Шерлок расположился в кресле неподалеку, а Майкрофт маячил где-то на заднем плане.

\- Надеюсь, ты получил цветы, которые я посылала?

\- Да, спасибо, они были очень красивые. 

\- Я так тобой горжусь! Лауреат “Оскара” - Джон Ватсон! Я всем теперь так и говорю: “Это партнер моего сына. Правда, он прелесть?”

\- Не припомню таких восторгов, когда “Оскар” получил я, - заметил Шерлок, не в состоянии сдержать нотку раздражения в голосе. Джон подавил смешок.

\- Ну, это ведь было более-менее предсказуемо. Я бы очень удивилась, если бы тебя не наградили.

Шерлок откашлялся и подался вперед:

\- Мама, это не просто визит вежливости. Мы приехали, чтобы сообщить тебе некоторые новости.

\- Какие новости, милый?

Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном и быстро улыбнулся.

\- Мы с Джоном собираемся пожениться.

Элизабет охнула и всплеснула руками: 

\- Правда?

\- Правда, - с улыбкой ответил Джон.

\- Мальчик мой дорогой! - Элизабет потянулась к Джону и снова заключила его в объятья. Джон взглянул на Шерлока как раз тогда, когда тот за спиной матери закатывал глаза с воистину эпическим драматизмом.

\- Свадьба! Какая чудесная новость! Вы уже выбрали дату?

\- Более или менее, - ответил Шерлок. - На данный момент мы склоняемся к последней субботе мая.

Элизабет отстранилась от Джона и, широко распахнув глаза, посмотрела на Шерлока.

\- Этого года?

\- Да, конечно.

\- Шерлок! Но ведь времени совсем не остается! Надо все привести в порядок, заняться комнатами для гостей, определиться с меню…

\- Мама, - сказал Шерлок, - наша свадьба будет не здесь.

\- Не говори глупостей - здесь, конечно. Где же еще?

\- У нас с Джоном есть прекрасный дом в Суссексе.

\- Только не говори, что хочешь жениться в отцовской хижине!

\- Это далеко не хижина, и лично нас все устраивает.

\- Там же совсем нет места! Где вы всех разместите?

\- Мы не планируем большую церемонию. Будут только члены наших семей да несколько близких друзей. Тридцать человек максимум.

Элизабет раскрыла рот, а потом вцепилась в руку Джона:

\- Джон, ты должен мне помочь его образумить.

\- Это наше с Шерлоком общее решение, - сказал Джон. - И это то, чего мы хотим. 

\- Но…

\- Извини, мама, я не позволю превратить нашу свадьбу в одно из твоих светских мероприятий, - в голосе Шерлока стали появляться ледяные нотки. - Она пройдет в Суссексе. Сад там достаточно большой, чтобы вместить всех наших гостей. Мы закажем еду и пригласим кого-нибудь из хэйлшемского ЗАГСа для регистрации, ну что нам еще нужно?

\- А как же… А как же музыка? - голос Элизабет звучал уже почти панически, она явно искала соломинку, за которую можно ухватиться.

Шерлок вскинул руки к небу и вскочил с кресла.

\- Я тебя умоляю, мы запрограммируем плейлист на чьем-нибудь айподе! Какое это имеет значение? Мы хотим пожениться в нашем собственном доме, по возможности с минимальной шумихой - неужели это так трудно понять?

\- Я… Я просто… - Элизабет заламывала руки. - Я всегда мечтала, что кто-нибудь из моих мальчиков женится, и я смогу устроить здесь, в доме, большую красивую свадьбу. - Она моргнула и изящно смахнула слезинку. - Но, наверное, некоторым мечтам просто не суждено сбыться.

Шерлок не раз говорил Джону, что его мать была властной манипуляторшей, но в их прошлую - первую и единственную - встречу она показалась Джону милой и душевной. Теперь он начинал понимать, что имел в виду Шерлок. 

\- Элизабет, - сказал он мягко, - разве вам не хочется посетить нашу свадьбу в качестве почетного гостя? Ни о чем не беспокоиться, ничего не делать - просто наслаждаться происходящим.

Она встретилась взглядом с Джоном. В ее глазах все еще блестели слезы.

\- Полагаю, это тоже будет мило, наверное. 

\- Это не твой праздник, а наш. И главные действующие лица тут мы, а не ты со своей вечной потребностью хвастаться перед друзьями. Кстати, смею тебя заверить, никого из них мы приглашать не собираемся.

\- Шерлок, нельзя быть таким предвзятым!

\- Если я и предвзятый, это у меня наследственное.

\- Вовсе нет! У меня много знакомых из самых разных слоев общества! Джон, твоя семья из рабочего класса, не так ли? 

Джон моргнул.

\- Ну, вроде того.

\- И мне не терпится с ними познакомиться.

Мысль, что его семья встретится с Холмсами, до этого момента совершенно не приходила Джону в голову. Шерлок, казалось, только что пришел к такому же умозаключению, и они встревоженно переглянулись. 

\- Мои братья и сестры тоже будут рады познакомиться с вами.

\- И твои родители, конечно.

\- Я… не совсем уверен, что они будут присутствовать на свадьбе.

\- С какой стати им не присутствовать на свадьбе своего сына? - Элизабет удивленно распахнула глаза.

\- Боюсь, что мои родители не могут смириться с тем фактом, что я женюсь на мужчине.

\- О, мой дорогой мальчик, - сказала она, и с возмущения немедленно переключилась на сочувствие. - Признаюсь, для меня ваши отношения тоже стали неожиданностью. Твоим родителям просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. Я и сама такая же, но сейчас все в порядке, как видите. 

\- Да, как только выяснилось, что при наличии сына-гея, который мелькает во всех новостях, приглашения на званые ужины стали приходить к тебе гораздо чаще, - пробормотал Шерлок.

Элизабет наградила его высокомерным взглядом и снова повернулась к Джону:

\- Я уверена, со временем твои родители переменятся.

\- Ну, надеюсь, что так, - ответил Джон, - но ни в чем, что касается моих родителей, я пока не могу быть уверен.

Она сухо улыбнулась.

\- От Шерлока тут, к сожалению, помощи никакой. Вряд ли он очарует твоих родителей.

\- О боже, - пробормотал Шерлок.

\- Милый мой - характер у тебя, мягко говоря, не сахар.

Джон разрывался между порывом оградить своего жениха от нападок на его характер и неспособностью отрицать справедливость сказанного. В конечном итоге победила практичность. 

\- Вообще-то моя семья хорошо приняла Шерлока, братья и сестры его очень любят. 

\- Ну и слава тебе господи, - на протяжении всей беседы Элизабет железной хваткой удерживала руку Джона в своей, а сейчас еще и похлопала ее свободной рукой. - Мальчики, вам надо было меня предупредить о своем приезде - я бы приготовила для вас синюю комнату.

\- Мама, мы не останемся. Вообще-то нам уже пора возвращаться в Лондон - вечером мы улетаем.

Казалось, что услышанное повергло Элизабет в шок.

\- Вы проделали такой путь только для того, чтобы развернуться и снова уехать? В жизни не слышала большей нелепицы. Вы остаетесь на ночь.

\- Мама…

\- Шерлок Холмс, заруби себе на носу - вы остаетесь на ночь. И слышать больше ничего не желаю!

Шерлок бросил на Джона беспомощный взгляд. Джон пожал плечами.

\- Слушаюсь, мэм, - пробормотал Шерлок и откинулся в кресле с видом потерпевшего поражение.

*****

Поскольку визит Джона и Шерлока оказался неожиданным, вечерняя трапеза Холмсов была сымпровизированным мероприятием. Однако Элизабет настояла на том, чтобы все расположились в парадной столовой, и к ужину было подано вино. Шерлок гонял еду по тарелке и - в интересах мира и спокойствия - держал рот на замке. Он развлекал себя, наблюдая, как Джон обрушивает на хозяйку дома всю сокрушительную мощь своего обаяния. В повседневной жизни Джон бывал таким же вспыльчивым, как и он сам, но Шерлока не переставала восхищать его дипломатичность. С тех пор, как их связь стала достоянием общественности, коллеги Джона потчевали Шерлока многочисленными рассказами о его избраннике. О том, как он умеет сводить на нет истерики капризных примадонн экрана, как он успокаивает разгневанных продюсеров, сглаживает любые склоки и красиво отвлекает журналистов от неудобных тем. Шерлок и сам был тому свидетелем. Иногда он задавался вопросом, почему Джон никогда толком не пытался обуздать его, пока они не стали друзьями. Возможно, просто знал, что это безнадежное дело.

Сейчас Шерлок как никогда был рад этому таланту Джона: тот эффективно переключал внимание матери с самого Шерлока на более безопасные темы. В общем и целом, ужин прошел без происшествий, а потом они с Джоном сказались усталыми и ретировались в одну из гостевых комнат настолько быстро, насколько это хоть как-то позволяли приличия.

Джон практически сразу рухнул в кровать и заснул, а Шерлок все не мог расслабиться. Ему до смерти хотелось курить, но он не мог отважиться.

_“Черт с ним, затянусь разок. У меня смягчающие обстоятельства”._

Шерлок достал одну из пачек, которые попрятал в этом доме в разных местах, прихватил пальто и шарф и пробрался на боковую веранду - место своего тайного юношеского курения. 

Не успел он сделать первую затяжку, как из облака сигаретного дыма донесся вкрадчивый, знакомый до боли голос:

\- Ах ты батюшки, как мы сегодня разбунтовались.

Шерлок вздохнул и еще раз затянулся.

\- Отвянь, Майкрофт. 

\- Для человека, который только что обручился, ты слишком резок, брат мой. Разве ты не должен быть ослепительно счастлив?

\- А кто сказал, что я счастлив неослепительно? Просто никакое счастье не отменит моей потребности послать тебя куда подальше.

Майкрофт, наконец, материализовался рядом. Он посмотрел на сигарету в руке Шерлока и быстро отвел взгляд. Шерлок вытащил из пачки сигарету и протянул брату, а затем щелкнул зажигалкой. Майкрофт несколько мгновений недовольно кривил рот, но потом сдался и наклонился прикурить.

\- Утром я об этом пожалею.

Некоторое время они курили, храня молчание. 

\- Ты ведь это не просто так сказал, да? - спросил Майкрофт, наконец.

\- Что сказал?

\- Что ослепительно счастлив.

\- Я не собираюсь реагировать на подобные гиперболы, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Признаться, у меня раньше и мысли не возникало, что ты когда-нибудь наденешь себе ярмо на шею.

\- Тебе обязательно использовать такие термины? Я не лошадь.

\- Твой Джон - весьма достойный выбор.

\- А я никогда не нуждался в твоем одобрении. 

\- Полагаю, на самом деле ты надеялся на обратное. Это дало бы тебе повод закатить подростковую истерику с заявлениями о том, что мое неодобрение тебя не волнует, и что ты все равно поступишь так, как сочтешь нужным. Прости, что наступил на горло твоей песне.

\- А то я тебя не знаю. Ты проверил всю подноготную Джона в тот момент, когда его взяли в проект “К незнакомцу”, а потом на всякий случай перепроверил, когда узнал о нашей связи.

\- О связи, - повторил Майкрофт, будто пробуя слово на вкус. - Так значит, у вас связь?

\- Я знаю, что тебе чужды такие материи, - вздохнул Шерлок, - но я вынужден настаивать на том, чтобы ты перестал рассматривать мои отношения как любопытный объект для препарирования.

\- Но мне и правда любопытно. Просто это было так… неожиданно. Ты, должно быть, тоже этого не ждал.

Шерлок потушил сигарету.

\- Не ждал, - тихо согласился он. - И никто, кто меня знает, этого не ждал, включая вас с мамой. - Шерлок стиснул зубы. - Полагаю, я должен выразить тебе благодарность за то, что ты принял на себя основной удар. 

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

\- Да нет, все оказалось не так трагично, как можно подумать. Сперва она, конечно, исполнила несколько драматических номеров, но потом дамы из хэрроугейтского клуба завалили ее приглашениями, и тут выяснилось, что даже если ты встречаешься с мужчиной, то это вовсе не конец света.

\- “Встречаешься”, - фыркнул Шерлок. - Какое дурацкое слово. Тем более, это даже не точный термин, потому что мы с Джоном никогда не “встречались” - если подобное явление вообще существует. Разве в наше время люди, как правило, не находят друг друга по интернету? Кто-нибудь сейчас вообще “встречается”? Господи, хотя кого я спрашиваю.

\- Я скорее ждал, что ты спросишь, не совершил ли я каких-нибудь тревожных открытий, когда беспардонно рылся в прошлом Джона.

Шерлок повернулся к Майкрофту и нахмурился.

\- С какой стати мне тебя об этом спрашивать?

\- Потому что тебе любопытно.

\- Нет ничего такого, о чем бы я еще не знал.

\- Уверен, это не так. Равно как и Джон знает про тебя не все. Пожалуйста, избавь меня от прекраснодушной ерунды о том, как ты познал все бездонные глубины его души, или чем там еще фонтанируют влюбленные.

\- Как бы то ни было, мы с ним - высококлассные актеры “в революционных личных отношениях”, - Шерлок изобразил пальцами кавычки, закатил глаза и продолжил. - Бесконечное число людей спит и видит, как бы поизобретательнее нас очернить. Будь у Джона в шкафу хоть один скелет, его бы уже давным-давно вытащили на свет божий.

Майкрофт посмотрел ему в лицо.

\- А с чего ты взял, что я вообще позволил бы такому случиться?

\- Ты хочешь сказать… - опешил Шерлок. - Ты о чем вообще?

\- Как бы тебе ни хотелось верить в обратное, Шерлок, но я забочусь о твоем счастье, и ясно как день, что счастливым тебя делает именно Джон. А раз он теперь член семьи, то вся та защита, которую я могу предложить тебе, распространяется и на него.

\- Ну… спасибо, - от удивления Шерлок утратил красноречие.

\- Можешь не благодарить, - отмахнулся Майкрофт.

\- А ты... ну… - Шерлок не знал, как задать вопрос, и хочет ли он знать на него ответ.

\- Мне пока еще не приходилось действовать в интересах Джона, - ответил Майкрофт на невысказанный вопрос Шерлока. - На самом деле его биография ужасающе скучна, так что если ты так переживаешь из-за скелетов, лучше обрати внимание на свой собственный шкаф. Самые страшные преступления Джона - это несколько штрафов за превышение скорости и выговор во время военной службы за то, что его… гхм... застали в компрометирующей позе со старшим офицером. - Майкрофт ухмыльнулся. - И да - это была женщина-офицер. 

\- Меня это не волнует, - отрезал Шерлок.

\- Что касается Джона… Боюсь, единственный повод для беспокойства - это ты сам, Шерлок. Могу только надеяться, что ты не умудришься ничего испортить. Я считаю, что Джон мне, скорее, даже нравится. Он, возможно, слегка простоват. Тем не менее, у него есть… характер.

\- Я не планирую ничего, как ты выразился, портить.

\- А все свои прошлые ошибки ты планировал? - Майкрофт невесело улыбнулся, а потом вздохнул и сменил тему. - Значит, вы уезжаете прямо с утра?

\- Если Джон согласится, то уедем, как только станет видно дорогу.

\- Обратно, в гнездилище порока?

\- Если ты имеешь в виду Лос-Анджелес, то да. У нас у обоих деловые обязательства. Майкрофт… - У Шерлока все-таки появился вопрос, но задавать его было противно. Шерлоку претила идея хоть чем-то оказаться обязанным старшему брату. - Что касается карьеры Джона: ты ведь сказал бы мне, если кто-то… ну…

\- Ставит палки в колеса? Уверен, кто-то ставит, но это обычные голливудские интриги. Насколько я понимаю, там они в порядке вещей, какой бы мерзостью это ни являлось. Увы, я не могу помешать людям быть олигофренами.

\- Разумеется. Забудь, что я спрашивал. - Шерлок повернулся, намереваясь уйти в дом. Ему еще предстояло принять душ и как следует почистить зубы перед тем, как забираться в постель к Джону.

\- Шерлок!

Он обернулся. Лицо Майкрофта скрывалось в темноте.

\- Что?

\- Я действительно рад за тебя. И пожалуйста, не стесняйся обратиться, если я могу быть полезен при улаживании деталей, касающихся оформления ваших отношений.

Шерлок подавил порыв отпустить какую-нибудь колкость. Майкрофт действительно говорил искренне. Шерлок понимал разницу, и был бы еще большим хамом, чем его считали, если бы не смог принять это предложение о помощи. 

\- Спасибо. - Шерлок снова направился к дому, затем обернулся. - Доброй ночи, Майкрофт.

Майкрофт слегка наклонил голову.

\- Доброй ночи, братец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> 1\. Я чувствую, что должна пресечь это в самом зародыше, учитывая количество вопросов в комментариях: в данном произведении мальчишника не будет. Он не совсем подходит к тому, как задумывается их свадьба. Вы поймете, что я имею в виду, когда настанет нужный момент. Извините за возможное разочарование.
> 
> 2\. И да, я знаю, что в Соединенном Королевстве нельзя заключить официальный брак в частном доме. При желании в нем можно устроить церемонию, но потом, чтобы брак стал законным, придется проделывать все еще раз - в специальном учреждении вместе с оформлением бумаг и всего прочего. Уж поверьте моему поисковому кунг-фу.


	3. Глава 3

_Две недели спустя_.

Ближайшее место для парковки оказалось в квартале от ресторана. Прежде чем выйти из машины, Шерлок немного помедлил. Черт бы побрал этого Грега - назначил встречу в районе, где кругом сплошные папарацци. А он сегодня не в том настроении. Шерлок посмотрел по сторонам. Никаких репортеров в поле зрения, но это не значит, что их нет поблизости. В его ушах зазвучал голос Ирэн: “Будь заинькой, будь паинькой, а если не можешь - прикинься ветошью и не отсвечивай. Не давай ни малейшего повода к тебе прицепиться - им только того и надо”. Весьма толковый совет, и логика железная, но все его существо противилось необходимости миндальничать с этими шакалами.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, вышел из машины и, на ходу застегивая пиджак, быстро зашагал к ресторану. На противоположной стороне улицы мелькнул блик от объектива, и Шерлок посмотрел в том направлении: какой-то репортер его заметил и теперь вовсю фотографировал. Вот и прекрасно - пусть снимают с безопасного расстояния, он не против. 

Распорядитель проводил его к столику Грега. Грег поднялся, чтобы пожать Шерлоку руку. 

\- Спасибо, что втиснул меня в свое расписание. Знаю, получилось несколько внезапно. 

\- Да уж, действительно. - Шерлок присел за столик. 

\- Думаю, нам надо определиться с тем, что ты будешь делать после Теслы. 

Шерлок вскинул бровь. 

\- Вряд ли ты позвал меня, чтобы просто обсудить что-то в теории, из чего я делаю вывод, что у тебя есть на примете один, а еще вероятнее, несколько проектов, которые требуют моего немедленного ознакомления с ними. 

\- Я уже давно усвоил, что ты все про всех знаешь, - Грег потянулся к своему портфелю и вытащил пачку сценариев. - Мне по твою душу уже весь телефон оборвали.

\- Хм, интересно. _“А Джону так ни разу и не позвонили”_.

\- Возьми вот эти сценарии и почитай.

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Ты… эээ... не мог бы сбросить их на мой и-мейл?

\- Мне не прислали электронных версий. А почему нельзя взять сценарии домой? - Грег откинулся на спинку стула, и на его лице появилось понимающее выражение. - А, ты не хочешь, чтобы их видел Джон.

\- Мне неудобно размахивать у него перед носом своими потенциальными проектами. 

\- Что, все настолько плохо? Майк давно мне не звонил.

\- И Джону тоже. В этом вся проблема.

\- Джону наверняка хочется и дальше быть в курсе того, над чем ты работаешь.

\- Конечно, хочется. Но пока я не стал бы об этом упоминать. - Шерлок задумчиво вертел в руках стакан с водой. - Я беспокоюсь, Грег. Ты… - Он поерзал на стуле, чувствуя дискомфорт от того, что собирался нарушить сразу несколько правил неписаного голливудского этикета. - Ты ничего не слышал? Ну, про Джона? Никогда не думал, что его ожидает такое затишье, да еще после “Оскара”. 

\- Единственное, что я слышал, это восторженные отзывы про фильм “К незнакомцу”. А что?

\- После “Оскаров” Джим Мориарти кое-что мне сказал. Знаю, я похож на параноика, но он угрожал разрушить карьеру Джона и намекал, что у него есть для этого средства. Я расценил его слова как пустой выпендреж, но теперь, учитывая полное отсутствие предложений у Джона, не могу не задаваться вопросами. Мориарти ведь не настолько влиятелен?

\- Да нет, конечно. Мориарти любит строить из себя эдакого Свенгали*, но убедить режиссера отказаться от хорошего актера - тут у него кишка тонка.

\- Тогда это значило бы, что ни один режиссер не считает Джона хорошим актером. А это нелепо.

\- И то верно. - Грег размышлял какое-то время. - Ну ладно. Пошлю продюсерам и-мейл и попрошу скинуть мне сценарии в формате PDF. Но предупреждаю, они могут не согласиться.

\- Договорились. - Шерлок знал, что из-за неконтролируемых утечек информации продюсеры и сценаристы с большой неохотой доверяли свои сценарии электронной почте.

\- По крайней мере, забери хотя бы этот, - Грег протянул Шерлоку верхний сценарий из стопки. - Если не возьмешь, начну угрожать тебе физической расправой.

Когда Шерлок взял сценарий и увидел название, у него перехватило дыхание.

\- Это не шутка?

\- Не шутка.

\- Ты же знаешь… я...

\- Знаю-знаю. Шерлок, подобная роль может стать для тебя поворотным моментом. Просто подумай об этом.

*****

 _Неделю спустя_. 

Когда открылась задняя дверь, Джон сидел за кухонной стойкой, жевал бутерброд и запивал его чаем.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся он Шерлоку с набитым ртом.

Шерлок наклонился к Джону, легким движением смахнул кусочек сливочного сыра с уголка его губ, а затем поцеловал.

\- Привет.

\- Как примерка?

\- Утомительная. И, увы, далеко не последняя - черт бы побрал эти дурацкие исторические костюмы. 

\- Видел кого-нибудь из коллег?

\- Встретил сегодня Лива. Очень приятно и продуктивно побеседовал с ним о сценарии, и у меня появились основания полагать, что в процессе съемок ему не захочется нанять киллера по мою душу.

\- О, господи. Мне уже начинать беспокоиться? 

\- Я не собираюсь отвечать на подобные инсинуации.

\- Ты только что разминулся с Гарри и Салли. Они дали нам домашнее задание: закончить список гостей, а потом скинуть им на и-мейл. И если мы до завтра этого не сделаем, нас выпорют. Чем ты сегодня занят?

\- Если мне память не изменяет, я произношу речь в пользу художественного образования в школах. А ты?

\- Собираюсь к Полу на премьеру.

\- Мне начинает действовать на нервы, что на всех мероприятиях я появляюсь без тебя. Журналисты неизбежно теряют интерес к цели моего присутствия и без конца спрашивают, почему ты не со мной.

\- У меня то же самое. Но мы же всегда можем попросить Ирэн скоординировать наши графики, чтобы везде появляться вместе. Выступать, так сказать, единым фронтом.

\- И, так сказать, удвоить количество мероприятий, на которых нам надо будет присутствовать. 

Джон нахмурился.

\- Ох. С такой стороны я это не рассматривал.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Это наш крест. Кстати, о крестах, - сказал он с видом великомученика. - Давай, наконец, покончим с этим списком. 

Джон передал ему лист бумаги и ручку, а потом взял то же самое для себя. 

\- Давай сперва каждый сделает свой список, потом посмотрим, кто в них повторяется, и составим один общий. Согласен?

\- Согласен.

Джон склонился к своему листку бумаги и стал писать:

_Мама и папа (под вопросом)_  
 _Гарри плюс один (Клара?)_  
 _Чарли, Деб, Изабель и Лиам_  
 _Элли, Натан и мальчики_  
 _Питер, Луиза и дети_  
 _Майк плюс один_  
 _Ирэн плюс один_  
 _Молли плюс один_  
 _Пол и Дженни_  
 _Рэйчел и Дэниэл_  
 _Сара и Антея_

Джон остановился и быстро сосчитал, сколько народу он уже перечислил. _“Мать моя женщина, почти тридцать человек!”_ Ведь речь шла о том, что будет не более тридцати гостей в общей сложности. _“Ну, Ирэн будет и в списке Шерлока, Молли, скорей всего, тоже. Вот черт. Теперь понятно, почему у всех такие проблемы с этими свадебными списками”_.

Джон обдумывал, кого можно сократить, и приглашать ли двоюродного брата, с которым они были довольно близки, как вдруг его внимание привлекла полнейшая тишина со стороны Шерлока. Тот сидел, безучастно уставясь в пространство. Джон взглянул на его список. _“Майкрофт, мама, Грег”_. И все.

\- Что случилось? В твоей ручке кончились чернила?

\- Больше никто не приходит в голову. 

\- Разве ты не хочешь пригласить друзей?

Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом.

\- У меня нет друзей. Кроме тебя. 

Джон не знал, что на это ответить.

\- Не думаю, что это правда, - произнес, наконец, он.

\- А я думаю, что правда. У меня есть случайные знакомые и несколько коллег, которых мне не хочется убить и которым не хочется убить меня. Но друзья, настоящие друзья? До встречи с тобой я даже не знал, что это такое. У меня больше никого нет.

Джон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервал телефонный звонок. Джон поморщился и взглянул на номер входящего вызова. Это был Майк. 

\- Лучше, наверное, ответить.

Шерлок кивнул и снова уставился на свой душераздирающе короткий список гостей.

Джон снял трубку:

\- Привет, Майк.

\- Джон! По-моему, у меня хорошие новости!

\- Меня зовут на пробы?

\- Эээ… Нет, я не об этом. Мне звонил Роб Райнер, он хочет тебя видеть.

Джон нахмурился.

\- Будет соблазнять меня вернуться в лоно ромкомов?

\- Вообще-то нет. Он снимает фильм про тинейджеров, и там есть роль для тебя.

У Джона упало сердце.

\- Про тинейджеров, значит? Скажи мне, Майк, кого я буду играть - голубого дядюшку или голубого учителя рисования?

Майк помедлил, потом откашлялся:

\- Ну, вообще-то не рисования, а истории, но…

\- Нет. - Шерлок отложил ручку и, слегка нахмурившись, наблюдал за Джоном. - Я не буду в этом участвовать.

\- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы люди решили, будто ты боишься играть геев?

\- Не боюсь. Но и не хочу создавать прецедент - а то решат, что отныне я только геев и играю. Последние десять лет я брался только за главные роли и теперь не собираюсь опускаться до эпизодов. Из этого болота трудно выбираться. Как насчет “Жизни с комментариями”? Я туда идеально подхожу.

\- Они не планируют звать тебя на пробы.

\- Это уже полный сюр, - вздохнул Джон. - И что мне теперь делать?

\- Наверное, надо подождать.

\- Подождать? По-твоему, это поможет? Разве не говорят: “Куй железо, пока горячо”? - Он глубоко вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу. - Майк, это конец? - Шерлок теперь смотрел на него с нескрываемым беспокойством. - Всё кончено?

\- Нет, - с нажимом ответил Майк. - Джон, не гони коней - прошло всего несколько недель.

\- Я думал, что если уж мне дали “Оскара”, то… - Он остановился. - Ладно, забудь. У меня и без этого голова трещит. Мы оба знаем, что все изменилось, когда несколько месяцев назад моя личная жизнь стала предметом всенародного обсуждения. “Оскар” должен был помочь, но пока что не помогает. Если и он не может реанимировать мою карьеру, я даже не знаю, что и думать. 

\- Найдем мы тебе роль. Такую, чтобы всем напомнить - и за что тебе дали “Оскар”, и почему зрители всегда валом валили на твои фильмы, и почему они делали такую хорошую кассу. 

\- Твоими бы устами. - Джон дал отбой и бросил телефон на стол. Он потер висок и встретился глазами с Шерлоком. 

\- Так и будет, - сказал тот.

Джона как током ударило. Он вскочил и одним махом оказался около Шерлока.

\- Тебе легко говорить! Ты начинаешь работать над ролью своей мечты! И не думай, что я не знаю про сценарий, который ты прячешь в письменном столе!

Шерлок замер.

\- Знаешь?

\- Я здесь живу, Шерлок! И я не слепой! Почему ты ничего не сказал? Мы же договаривались, кроме всего прочего, обсуждать наши проекты и сценарии! 

Шерлок потер затылок.

\- Мне было неудобно обсуждать этот вопрос... пока у тебя трудный период. 

\- Вот этого не надо. Я хочу знать про твои проекты. Переживу, не маленький. 

Шерлок вскочил на ноги и схватил Джона за плечи.

\- Твоя карьера еще не закончена!

\- Я этого уже наслушался.

\- Потому что это правда. Ты взял и кардинально изменил свой киноимидж, и теперь всем надо пересмотреть свои представления о тебе. А на это нужно время.

Джон вздохнул, отстранился от Шерлока и прошелся взад-вперед, ероша себе волосы. 

\- Просто я раньше никогда не был в такой ситуации. Мне страшно, когда у меня нет работы.

\- Ты мог бы сыграть того голубого учителя истории. Тебе же хочется согласиться

\- Хочется. И я не соглашаюсь только потому, что ты меня убедил, будто я способен на большее. Черт, Шерлок, хоть бы ты оказался прав.

\- Я когда-нибудь был неправ?

\- А кто считал, что я испорчу наш фильм своей хреновой игрой? 

\- Это не считается, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. - Я формировал свое мнение, не имея в наличии достаточного количества фактов. 

Джон перевел взгляд на листки со списками, по-прежнему лежавшие на кухонной стойке. 

\- Блин, нам же надо составить списки!

\- Я свой уже составил. 

\- Отлично, тогда давай. - Джон взял оба списка и подтянул поближе ноутбук. Он напечатал общий список, попутно убирая повторяющиеся имена, сохранил файл и отправил его Гарри. - Готово. Домашнюю работу на сегодня мы сделали.

\- Боюсь представить, что они нас заставят делать завтра. И если это хоть как-то будет связано с цветами, то мы сбежим и поженимся тайно. 

Джон повернулся к нему.

\- Так. Ты собираешься показывать мне сценарий, или нет?

Шерлок посмотрел на него, потом, не говоря ни слова, поднялся и направился к лестнице. Джон проследовал за ним в кабинет. Шерлок открыл ящик стола, вытащил из-под каких-то папок сценарий и протянул его Джону.

Джон увидел название и вытаращил глаза.

\- Шерлок… Это то, что я думаю?

\- Да. “Алиениста” наконец-то экранизируют.

\- А режиссер кто? - спросил Джон, начиная листать сценарий.

\- Еще не решили. Прошлым летом Дримворкс купила права у Парамаунта. Спилберг продюсирует, но снимать будет вряд ли. Говорят, что за фильм может взяться Куарон. 

\- Тебя ведь хотят на роль Крайцлера, да?

\- Да. Теперь ты видишь, в чем заключается моя дилемма.

Джон кивнул. 

\- Ты вот-вот снимешься в мини-сериале и сыграешь викторианского гения с приветом, а если возьмешься за этот фильм - получится еще один викторианский гений с приветом. - Джон покачал головой. - О, господи, сценаристка - Нэнси Оливер?* Ты обязан согласиться!

\- Не знаю. До сих пор я сопротивлялся принципу эксплуатации типажей.

\- Может, между этими ролями тебе сняться еще где-нибудь, чтобы не играть их подряд? 

\- Сомневаюсь. В любом случае, у меня есть время, чтобы принять решение. Пока нет режиссера, актеров не утвердят. 

\- Почему ты мне об этом не рассказывал?

\- Как я уже говорил, мне не хотелось, чтобы…

\- Нет. Вот… Нет. Мы же договорились ничего друг от друга не утаивать. Хорошо?

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Вот этого тоже не надо. Оно должно быть так, как скажешь и ты. Помнишь те наши первые дни, проведенные вместе? Тогда, в Суссексе? Ты же сам говорил: “Я хочу, чтобы ты принимал участие в моих решениях касательно моей карьеры, и я хочу принимать участие в твоих”. 

Шерлок посмотрел Джону в глаза с таким удивленным выражением, что у того защемило сердце.

\- Ты это помнишь?

\- Я помню каждое слово, которое ты сказал той ночью. И буду помнить всю жизнь. Значит, обещание тебе придется сдержать.

Шерлок снова кивнул. 

\- Сдержу. Даю тебе слово, Джон. 

Джон кивнул в ответ.

\- Хорошо. - Он вернул Шерлоку сценарий. - Когда решишь, что пора определяться - попроси меня, и я его прочитаю.

*****

 _Месяц спустя_. 

Ирэн переводила взгляд с Джона на Шерлока и обратно. Все они сидели за кухонным столом, посередине которого стоял ноутбук Шерлока. Джон и Шерлок держались за руки.

\- Готовы?

Джон встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. 

\- Готовы. 

Кивнув, Ирэн уткнулась в свой собственный ноутбук, нажала несколько клавиш, а затем улыбнулась поверх монитора.

\- О’кей, готово. Теперь все знают, что вы помолвлены.

\- Вот это да, - выдохнул Джон и посмотрел на Шерлока. - Отступать некуда, теперь ты влип окончательно.

\- Значит, мой коварный план сработал, - подмигнул Шерлок.

\- А, так ты с самой первой встречи задумал меня окольцевать?

\- Естественно. Все знают, что одинокий актер, располагающий средствами, должен подыскивать себе супруга.**

Джон рассмеялся. Ему нравилось, когда от смеха на лице Шерлока появлялись морщинки, а глаза начинали светиться от счастья. Джон надеялся, что нес за это счастье хотя бы частичную ответственность. 

Шерлок переключил свое внимание на ленту Твиттера.

\- Сколько времени это займет? - спросил он у Ирен.

\- Немного. Я отправила релиз во все главные цифровые СМИ и печатные издания. Это не… А, ну вот.

Джон наклонился к монитору и увидел, как появился твит от EW Online. “Горячая новость! Джон и Шерлок женятся! #sherlockholmes #johnwatson #johnandsherlock.”

\- Понеслось, - пробормотал Шерлок. Они с Джоном удивленно наблюдали, как прямо у них на глазах увеличивается количество ретвитов этого поста, и появляются твиты из других источников. Шерлок открыл их с Джоном хэштэг в новом окне. Скоро появились фанатские поздравления и взволнованные приветствия, иногда перемежающиеся проклятиями и выражениями отвращения и негодования, которые, к счастью, сразу утонули в растущей лавине поздравлений. 

Джон со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула. 

\- Отлично. Дело сделано. Теперь можно принарядиться и сходить в театр, потому что... А, собственно, почему?

\- Потому что после таких заявлений нельзя прятаться, - сказала Ирэн, погруженная в ноутбук и телефон одновременно. - Вам надо быть на виду - дайте прессе хоть ненадолго доступ к телу, так что гоните обаяние на полную катушку.

\- Это само собой, - Шерлок игриво вздернул бровь. - Пошли, Джон. Будем наводить марафет.

Джон посмотрел на часы.

\- Уже? Но ведь… у нас еще куча времени до…

Шерлок встал и протянул ему руку.

\- Я знаю, сколько у нас времени. И уверен, что мы найдем способ, как его провести. 

Джон улыбнулся, тоже встал, взял Шерлока за руку и позволил увести себя из кухни.

\- Не обращайте на меня внимания, - с ухмылкой крикнула им вслед Ирэн.

\- Не волнуйся, не будем, - ответил Шерлок и потащил Джона вверх по лестнице.

*****

Шерлок взглянул на экран мобильного и скривился. Если ждать, пока включится автоответчик, она просто положит трубку и позвонит еще раз. 

\- Мама, что тебе нужно?

\- О, Шерлок, я просто не могла не позвонить. Тете Пруденс не пришло приглашение на свадьбу.

\- Что довольно логично, потому что мы ей ничего не посылали.

\- Что? Как ты мог не пригласить тетю Пруденс?

\- Мы с ней последний раз виделись, когда мне было восемнадцать, и она еще ни разу не потрудилась скрыть тот факт, что я ей глубоко до одного места. Может, дело в этом? 

\- Если вы ее не пригласите, она мне покоя не даст.

\- И почему это должно меня волновать?

\- Не дерзи мне, юноша! Это семейное дело! 

\- Нет. Свадьба, как я вынужден в очередной раз повторить, моя и Джона. И не касается больше никого. Особенно тети Пруденс. Так что выброси все эту великосветскую чушь из головы. Особенно тетю Пруденс. Мы сами выберем, кого захотим видеть. Ты прошла кастинг, а остальные нет. Особенно тетя Пруденс.

\- Она звонила мне четыре раза!

\- Пошли ее лесом.

\- Я не могу так разговаривать с тетей Пруденс!

\- Ты же сама ее терпеть не можешь. И общаешься с ней только из-за серебра бабушки Вернет. С тех пор, как умер отец, ты спишь и видишь, как бы прибрать это серебро к рукам.

\- Дело вовсе не в этом!

\- Боюсь, бабушкино серебро - недостаточно веская причина, чтобы приглашать эту старую каргу. На свадьбу ей плевать - она просто хочет, чтобы все перед ней лебезили и расшаркивались. Я не стану этого делать. И Джона в наши снобские дрязги втягивать не позволю.

Она вздохнула.

\- Ну, раз уж ты все решил...

Голос ее звучал наигранно строго, и Шерлок ухмыльнулся. Он только что обеспечил мать идеальным алиби в глазах тети Пруденс - чего от него и добивались с самого начала.

\- Решил. Теперь можешь позвонить тетушке и сообщить, что ты прямо умираешь как хочешь видеть ее на свадьбе, а я веду себя абсолютно неразумно и отказываюсь ее приглашать. Поливай меня грязью, сколько душе угодно - мне плевать. С радостью побуду злодеем. Расскажи ей, какой у тебя бессердечный сын. Вдруг она разжалобится, и твои шансы заполучить серебро еще немного возрастут?

\- О, Шерлок. Тебя послушать, так я какой-то грабитель с большой дороги. Лучше скажи, где мой милый зять? Передай ему трубку.

\- Его сейчас нет, но он будет с минуты на минуту. Будешь ждать? Хотя насчет тети Пруденс он ничего нового тебе не скажет.

\- Ладно, передавай ему привет. Так значит… - она замялась, - от нашей семьи будем только я и Майкрофт?

\- Правильно. Только представь - целых два дня можно никому не льстить, ни о ком не заботиться и не стараться произвести впечатление.

Она рассмеялась.

\- Если взглянуть на дело с этой стороны, звучит неплохо.

\- До свиданья, мама.

\- До свиданья, милый.

Шерлок дал отбой и сразу услышал, как дверь гаража открылась и снова закрылась. 

\- Шерлок?.. - раздался голос Джона.

\- Я в гостиной, - откликнулся Шерлок. 

Джон вошел с дорожной сумкой через плечо, наклонился и крепко поцеловал Шерлока в губы. 

\- По-моему, все прошло хорошо.

\- Пробы у Скорсезе?

\- Да. 

\- Кто еще пробовался на эту роль?

\- Эд Нортон. И Кристоф, по-моему. И я слышал, что еще они пригласили Питера. Не знаю, насколько велики мои шансы. Обнадеживает уже то, что они хотя бы дали мне возможность попробоваться.

\- Дали возможность? Тебя только что наградили “Оскаром”, а ты как на паперти побираешься!

\- Старая привычка. С радостью от нее избавлюсь. 

Джон плюхнулся рядом с ним, и Шерлок улыбнулся. 

\- Вид у тебя бодрый.

\- Ровно через шесть недель мы с тобой сядем в самолет и отправимся домой, чтобы пожениться. Предпочитаю фокусироваться на этом. 

\- Вот и правильно.

\- Господи, как я соскучился по Англии. Когда доиграешь Теслу, давай поживем там несколько месяцев? Можем немного побыть в Лондоне.

\- Каникулы в Лондоне. Почему бы и нет.

Джон придвинулся ближе и погладил Шерлока по бедру. Шерлок понял намек, обнял Джона за плечи и привлек к себе.

\- Гарри говорила с Финдли - те горят желанием кое-что переделать в доме. Я им дал зеленый свет, - сказал Джон.

\- Что переделать?

\- Немножко подправить сад, поменять кухонную технику, а еще в гостевые спальни нужны новые окна. Так, по мелочи, на капремонт сейчас нет времени.

\- Могли бы и со мной посоветоваться, - проворчал Шерлок.

\- Ты что-то имеешь против двойных стекол? Я же знаю, тебе не нравится забивать голову подобными вещами. И потом - это, на минуточку, и мой дом.

\- Матушка только что звонила. Вся в расстройстве из-за тети Пруденс, как я и предсказывал. Теперь, наверное, будет проедать плешь Майкрофту, чтобы он пришел на свадьбу не один. - Шерлок почувствовал замешательство Джона. - Пытаешься представить, что кто-то захочет скрасить одиночество моего брата?

\- У меня не особо получается.

\- Майкрофт время от времени выходит в свет с какой-нибудь женщиной. Он достиг такого положения, когда наличие партнера благотворно сказывается на его имидже. Иногда Майкрофт на пару недель вытаскивает из шляпы какую-нибудь даму. Как правило, это взаимовыгодное предприятие - на время контракта она пожинает плоды его влиятельности или что-нибудь еще в таком роде.

Джон вздрогнул.

\- Не представляю, как можно начинать отношения с такими меркантильными намерениями.

\- Не знаю. Бывают намерения и похуже. 

\- Думаю, что не у всех получается сойтись на почве дикой сексуальной химии, как у нас с тобой, - ухмыльнулся Джон.

\- Все шутишь.

\- Какие могут быть шутки? Я вообще с самого начала запал на твою фантастическую задницу.

\- Если собираешься издеваться, будь добр, издевайся где-нибудь в другом месте, - проворчал Шерлок, но так и не смог согнать с лица улыбку, и от Джона это не укрылось.

\- А кто тут издевается? Твое властное, самодовольное поведение, когда ты снизошел до совместной кинопробы, было таким возбуждающим.

\- Должен заметить, ты очень эффективно скрывал свое возбуждение. - Шерлок на мгновение замолк. - Я рад видеть, что ты улыбаешься, Джон. 

\- Неужели в последнее время я был таким мрачным? - спросил Джон более серьезным тоном. 

\- Со стороны - нет. Уверен, что никто не заметил ничего подозрительного, но я-то тебя знаю.

Джон выпрямился и повернулся к Шерлоку, переплетаясь с ним пальцами.

\- Да, ты меня знаешь. Прости, если я был слегка не в себе.

\- Не нужно извиняться. Я знаю, в каком стрессе ты находился. 

\- Но ведь, по идее, у нас с тобой сейчас должно быть самое счастливое время.

\- Не говори ерунды. Подобные фантазии служат только тому, чтобы оказывать ненужное давление на всех действующих лиц. Нет никакого “по идее”, есть только то, что есть. Упрямая неспособность киноиндустрии признавать твою ценность и обращаться с тобой соответственно - такая же законная часть твоей жизни, как и наша свадьба. Если у тебя стресс, ты должен иметь возможность это показывать, по крайней мере, в моем присутствии.

Джон кивнул.

\- Иногда наличие чрезмерно рационального партнера имеет свои плюсы.

\- Батюшки светы, можешь повторить это еще раз? Надо бы записать тебя на видео.

\- О-о, домашнее видео? - спросил Джон, играя бровями.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- В сотый раз говорю - ответ отрицательный. Неужели пример Пэрис Хилтон ничему нас не научил?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> 1\. “Алиенист” - роман Калеба Карра 1994 года, по которому уже давно пускает слюни киноиндустрия, но воз пока и ныне там. В нем рассказывается о группе людей (от полицейских до журналистов и даже малолетнего беспризорника), которые расследуют преступления серийного убийцы в Манхэттене 1896 года. Название романа относится к устаревшему термину, обозначающего психолога. Главного героя, доктора Ласло Крайцлера, мы бы, вероятно, сегодня назвали судебным психологом. Этот роман просто фантастически хорош.  
> 2\. Нэнси Оливер была сценаристом и сопродюсером сериала “Клиент всегда мертв”, а также написала сценарий фильма “Ларс и настоящая девушка”.
> 
> Примечания переводчиков:
> 
> * Сравнивая Мориарти со Свенгали, Грег имеет в виду персонажа старинного романа «Трильби» Джорджа Дюморье (а также героя знаменитой экранизации этой книги, снятой в 1931 году). Свенгали – искусный гипнотизер, который использует свой талант исключительно ради наживы, обмана и прочих неблагородных целей. В литературе XIX века популярнее этого демонического персонажа были только Дракула и Франкенштейн.
> 
> ** Здесь Шерлок почти дословно цитирует первое предложение романа Джейн Остин “Гордость и предубеждение”.


	4. Глава 4.

Джон открыл глаза и потянулся. Судя по освещению за окном, было еще рано - не позже семи утра. Повернувшись набок, Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок сидит в постели и, уткнувшись в планшет, что-то читает.

\- Еще рано, поспи, - пробормотал Шерлок, мельком взглянув на Джона.

\- Мммммм, - промурлыкал Джон и прижался к Шерлоку, закинув на него руку и ногу. Тот сполз чуть ниже, чтобы Джону было удобнее, отложил планшет и поцеловал его в лоб.

\- И давно ты не спишь? - спросил Джон.

\- Всю ночь.

\- Ну начинается.

\- Я поспал позавчера.

\- Всего три часа. Скоро ты просто упадешь.

\- Мне надо найти уйму информации. Физика, история, викторианские нравы и обычаи… Ты знал, что в ту эпоху мальчиков было принято одевать в розовое, а девочек - в голубое?

\- Вообще-то знал. Только не понимаю, при чем тут Тесла.

\- Ни при чем. Я то и дело отвлекаюсь на интересные моменты.

Джон прижался крепче и поцеловал Шерлока в шею. Шерлок со вздохом привлек его к себе.

\- Мне написала Салли. Напоминает, чтобы я спросил, где ты хочешь провести медовый месяц. 

\- А разве мы можем позволить себе медовый месяц? У нас до твоего отъезда в Прагу и времени почти не останется, - от этих слов у Джона сжалось сердце.

\- Меня не будет всего лишь два месяца. В геологических масштабах - срок незначительный, - успокоил его Шерлок нарочито небрежным тоном. 

\- Люди не измеряют время в геологических масштабах.

\- Просто предлагаю некоторую перспективу.

\- Ты понимаешь, что с прошлой осени мы не расставались дольше, чем на три дня?

\- Понимаю.

\- Я все вспоминаю наш последний съемочный день, когда мы прощались на улице. Мне хотелось схватить тебя, поцеловать и во всем признаться, но вместо этого пришлось стоять и смотреть, как ты уходишь.

\- Уходить было не менее трудно.

\- Даже не представляю, как я смогу снова с тобой расстаться. С тех пор столько всего произошло, что при одной мысли о разлуке мне становится плохо. 

\- Это было очень долгое лето.

\- Поверить не могу, что прошло меньше года.

\- Насыщенный год получился, да?

Джон не ответил. В его голове забрезжила идея, но он почти боялся ее озвучить.

\- Шерлок… А что, если… - он колебался.

\- Что если что?

\- Что, если я поеду вместе с тобой? - Ну, вот он это и сказал.

\- В Прагу? - Шерлок слегка повернулся, чтобы заглянуть Джону в лицо. - Ты хочешь в Прагу?

\- Я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Тем более, здесь у меня никаких дел нет, - Джон не смог сдержать горечи в голосе.

\- Отъезд в Прагу ситуацию не исправит.

\- Зато я не останусь с этой ситуацией в пустом доме один на один. 

Шерлок пошевелился в его объятиях, и Джон понял, что тот подыскивает нужные слова.

\- Джон… Мне не хочется с тобой расставаться, но не знаю, как…. Не уверен, что смогу...

У Джона упало сердце. Все было ясно, как день. Он со вздохом откатился от Шерлока и натянул одеяло себе на плечи. 

\- Да ладно, это была глупая идея.

\- Не то, чтобы я этого не хотел...

\- Правда? А похоже, как раз наоборот.

\- Ты знаешь, какой я, когда снимаюсь. Над “К незнакомцу” мы работали вместе, и для меня ты тоже был частью работы, а в Праге - не будешь. И в те редкие моменты, которые мы сможем провести вместе, я все равно стану отвлекаться на работу. Ты начнешь во мне разочаровываться.

\- Я понял. Все в порядке. 

Джон услышал, как Шерлок со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы - тот всегда так делал, когда расстраивался.

\- Ничего не “в порядке”. Не говори так только для того, чтобы закончить разговор.

\- А если я как раз хочу закончить разговор?

\- А я не хочу. То есть, хочу, но если мы закончим на этой ноте, ты потом несколько дней будешь киснуть и обижаться. Так что я бы предпочел прояснить все прямо сейчас.

Джон вспыхнул и снова повернулся к Шерлоку.

\- Твои предпочтения меня не волнуют. Лично я сейчас ничего прояснять не желаю.

\- Тогда, может, назначим время? Попросим Гарри и Салли выкроить часок для выяснения отношений в наших графиках?

\- Ну здрасьте. Без сарказма нам, конечно, никуда. Знаешь что? Забей. Ну его все к чертовой матери.

Джон начал выбираться из кровати, но Шерлок его удержал, схватив за запястье.

\- Джон. Посмотри на меня.

Джон стиснул зубы. Он хотел только одного - забиться куда-нибудь в угол и надуться, пусть это ничего бы и не дало. Но все же умоляющая нотка в голосе Шерлока в который раз обезоружила его. Джон взглянул на Шерлока - тот сидел на кровати, волосы растрепаны, глаза полны грусти.

\- Ну что?

\- Я боюсь нашей разлуки ничуть не меньше. Мне будет плохо. Но я не смогу толком сосредоточиться на работе, ты не сможешь толком искать проекты - а тебе надо их искать. Ты заскучаешь и станешь обижаться на то, что я с тобой плохо обращаюсь. Скажи, что я неправ. 

Джон чувствовал соблазн именно так и сказать, хотя бы просто Шерлоку назло, но не мог. 

\- Да нет. Наверное, прав.

\- На съемках я ничего вокруг себя не замечаю. Мне не нужны ни разговоры, ни отдых, ни даже секс, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты был рядом, пока я в таком состоянии. Иначе ты можешь начать сомневаться в своем выборе супруга.

Джон сник, потом снова скользнул под одеяло. 

\- Ты прав. Просто… Просто сейчас у меня ничего нет, Шерлок. Ни работы. Ни перспектив. Ничего. Кто я такой, если не играю? Какой от меня толк? Все, что у меня есть - это ты. И при мысли о том, что тебя два месяца не будет, а я здесь ничего не делаю, только место занимаю…

\- Жалость к себе совершенно тебе не идет. Я тебя не узнаю. Перестань сейчас же.

\- У меня нет выключателя!

\- Я отказываюсь слушать, как ты ставишь на себе крест. Не могу поверить, что ты всерьез так считаешь. Ты - один из самых цельных людей, которых я встречал. Десять лет вкалывал на фильмах, которые не давали тебе ничего, кроме денег. Потом просто пришел на кинопробы, спокойно отыграл сцену, за пять минут поколебал все мои предубеждения, а за две недели общения умудрился стать самым главным человеком в моей жизни. Такого прежде никому не удавалось. Поэтому не жди, что я поверю, будто шесть недель без нового проекта могут тебя сломить - и это теперь, когда ты получил наивысшее признание. Это просто невозможно. - Шерлок кивнул, будто ставя печать на этой маленькой речи.

\- Все это, конечно, вполне логично…

\- Как всегда.

\- … но ты не понимаешь одного: логика не имеет никакого значения. Хотел бы я, чтобы все было так просто: взвесить “за” и “против” и решить, что неразумно чувствовать то, что я чувствую. От твоих заверений - мол, “это невозможно” - легче не становится.

Шерлок немного помолчал. 

\- Боюсь, я не знаю, от чего тогда станет легче.

\- Я понимаю, что ты пытаешься меня подбодрить, - вздохнул Джон.

\- И, судя по всему, тщетно.

\- Честно говоря - знать, что ты в меня веришь… для меня важно. Очень важно.

\- Ты - единственное, во что я верю, Джон.

\- Даже не знаю, стукнуть тебя или поцеловать, - снова вздохнул Джон.

\- Я бы хотел отдать свой голос за “поцеловать”.

Джон притянул Шерлока к себе и поцеловал. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Не знаю, что со мной творится. Меня раньше ничто так не выбивало из колеи. Почему сейчас все по-другому?

\- Потому что ты слишком раскрылся. Легко смеяться над своими неудачными фильмами и пренебрежением к себе, когда знаешь, что там играл будто вовсе и не ты, и при этом понимать, что если захочется, можно создать и другие, более стоящие роли. И вот ты, наконец, это сделал, получил за свою работу признание и награду, а заодно позволил увидеть себя в новом свете, каким тебя раньше никто не видел. Теперь уже оценивают тебя настоящего - и актера, и человека. Вполне объяснимо, что ты чувствуешь себя уязвимым.

\- Господи, когда ты успел набраться таких познаний о человеческой натуре?

\- Они у меня всегда были. Просто я никогда не применял их к кому-то, кого знаю так близко, и не имел достаточно данных, на основе которых можно было бы делать выводы. - Шерлок изучал лицо Джона. - Я тебя расстроил еще сильнее? 

\- Даже не знаю, если честно. С одной стороны хорошо, что меня оценивают такого, какой я есть. С другой стороны - оценка, кажется, не в мою пользу. Не самое приятное ощущение.

Шерлок притянул Джона ближе, тот уткнулся Шерлоку в плечо и расслабился в его объятьях. 

\- Неудивительно, что у тебя руки опускаются. Я бы покривил душой, если бы сказал, что не разделяю твои чувства. Но пойми, Джон - ты важен и ценен сам по себе. Со мной или нет, с работой или без нее. - Шерлок умолк и весь сжался, прижимая к себе Джона еще крепче. - Я люблю тебя. Всем сердцем, - тихо сказал он. - И для меня большая честь, что ты позволяешь мне себя любить.

Джон слегка поежился: Шерлок такими признаниями не разбрасывался. Джон редко слышал их чаще одного раза в неделю.

\- Это все, что мне нужно, - сказал Джон, крепко обнял Шерлока и прижался губами к его щеке. - Но работу я все равно хочу, - добавил он.

Шерлок усмехнулся и опрокинул Джона на спину.

\- Кажется, у меня есть для тебя работа, - промурлыкал он Джону на ухо и вжался в него бедрами.

Джон застонал - и от плоской шутки, и от возбуждения.

\- Это самая дурацкая из твоих подводок к сексу.

\- Зато эффективная, - сказал Шерлок, целуя Джона в шею.

\- Можешь особо не стараться, - ответил Джон. Он просунул руку между их телами и взял в руку напряженный член Шерлока. - Я тебя хочу, даже когда ты просто ходишь по комнате.

Шерлок скатился с Джона, лег на живот, раздвинул ноги и приподнял бедра.

\- Тогда за работу, - прорычал он, глядя на Джона из-под ресниц.

Джона пронзила вспышка желания. Он стащил с себя трусы, встал на колени и оседлал бедра Шерлока, упираясь членом в его великолепную задницу. Шерлок извивался на простынях, а Джон, как завороженный, не мог оторвать взгляда от этого зрелища - от мышц, играющих под бледной кожей, от спины, вздымающейся и опадающей в такт тяжелому дыханию. Не прерывая движения рук, путешествовавших по телу Шерлока, Джон подался вперед и поцеловал его сзади в шею. Шерлок вздрогнул.

\- Ты этого хочешь? - пробормотал Джон, и его член скользнул между ног Шерлока.

\- Да, - простонал Шерлок.

\- Тогда проси.

\- Т-твою мать...

\- Говори давай, - прошептал Джон ему на ухо и дразняще толкнулся бедрами вперед. Шерлок издал гортанный всхлип и уткнулся лицом в подушку. 

\- Говори, чего ты хочешь, - Джон укусил плечо Шерлока, оставляя на коже легкий след.

\- Хочу тебя. В себе. - Шерлок дернул бедрами, прижимаясь к члену Джона.

Джон поцеловал его укушенное плечо и потянулся к тумбочке за лубрикантом.

\- Теперь говори, как именно, - сказал он, выпрямился и ввел смазанные пальцы внутрь тела Шерлока, наблюдая, как оно изгибается. Укус на плече Шерлока покраснел.

\- Жестко, - простонал Шерлок.

Самоконтроль Джона таял на глазах. Быстро смазав член, Джон раздвинул ноги Шерлока своими коленями, неглубоко вошел в него и задержался на мгновение, поддерживая свой вес руками.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Черт, давай уже, - отозвался Шерлок.

Джона не надо было упрашивать. Он резко вошел в Шерлока, простонав сквозь стиснутые зубы. Рука Шерлока метнулась назад и вцепилась Джону в бедро, другая рука судорожно сжала простыни. Вид этих длинных пальцев, до побелевших костяшек стискивающих постельное белье, еще больше распалил Джона. Он подался назад, а потом снова резко толкнулся вперед.

\- Господи, как у тебя там тесно, - выдохнул он. - Хочу затрахать тебя до смерти. Ты мой, только мой.

Откинув голову и закусив губу, Шерлок подавался бедрами навстречу движениям Джона, а тот наклонился вперед и поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел неистовый и грубый. Обхватив Джона за затылок, Шерлок то стонал, то ругался, то звал его по имени, а потом уронил голову на подушку, вцепился руками в простыни и просто лежал - распростершийся перед Джоном, широко ему открытый. 

\- Господи, Шерлок, я хочу кончить на тебя.

Шерлок посмотрел на него через плечо. 

\- Кончи мне на лицо, - прорычал он тем самым голосом, на который член Джона всегда реагировал безотказно.

Эти слова заставили Джона со свистом втянуть воздух: он почувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется. Джон вышел из Шерлока и, рывком перевернув того на спину, оседлал его грудь. Зажав в кулаке свой член, Джон быстро и интенсивно двигал рукой, в то время как пальцы Шерлока скользнули ему между ног и стали ласкать мошонку. 

\- О боже, черт, о боже. Да, да...

\- Давай, - сказал Шерлок, глядя ему прямо в лицо.

Он держал свой пульсирующий член и изливался Шерлоку на шею, губы и скулы. Джона захлестнул первобытный восторг, взвинтивший его оргазм до новых высот. Он смутно осознавал, что Шерлок свободной рукой доводит себя до вершины. Приходя в себя, Джон наслаждался видом измазанных его семенем губ Шерлока, которые раскрылись в крике, когда тот достиг кульминации. Шерлок со стоном откинул голову, и Джон почувствовал у себя на заднице его сперму.

\- Господи боже, это было великолепно, - выдохнул Джон, трогая потеки у Шерлока на шее. - Как я люблю смотреть, когда ты кончаешь.

Шерлок схватил его, притянул к себе и поцеловал, скользнув языком глубоко Джону в рот. Губами Джон ощущал свою собственную сперму, а кожей - сперму Шерлока. Чувствуя себя грязным, потным и удовлетворенным, он распластался на Шерлоке, а тот обвил его руками, едва ли не мурлыча от удовольствия.

\- О боже, как же хорошо. - выдохнул Джон, слушая, как стучит сердце Шерлока. - А как ты узнал. что я хочу кончить тебе на лицо?

\- Тебя всегда заводит возможность поставить на мне какую-нибудь отметину. Это не совсем мое, но я не возражаю. Ты можешь просто попросить.

\- Знаю, что не совсем твое.

\- Это не значит, что мне такое не нравится. - Шерлок смахнул капельку спермы со своей брови. - Слышал, оно очень полезно для кожи.

*****

Салли открыла дверь своим ключом. 

\- Ау, шалава!

\- На кухне я!

Салли достала ноутбук и телефон и прошла к залитому солнцем кухонному столу, где уже расположилась Гарри со своей техникой. 

\- Ну наконец-то! Хоть здесь тишина и покой! 

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто это дом не моего брата и твоего босса, а наш собственный.

\- Вот же наглые задроты, нигде от них спасу нет, - фыркнула Салли. - Могли бы уже понять, что у нас куча дел, и не путаться под ногами.

\- Да просто присылали бы чеки и не действовали нам на нервы, - подмигнула Гарри.

\- Не начальство, а мечта. Кстати, где их носит?

\- Мэгги и Питер в городе, Шерлок и Джон поехали к ним на ужин.

Салли откинула голову и рассмеялась.

\- Обожаю, когда Шерлока волокут на светские мероприятия с участием детей. Сначала он скулит и хнычет, но потом забывает про взрослых, начинает играть в “Лего”, а по возвращении домой требует купить ему какой-нибудь леговский набор. 

\- Сегодня надо звонить флористу. Мы как, заказываем бутоньерки, или нет?

\- Нет. Нам нужно только несколько ваз в дом и несколько садовых горшков. Финдли все закажут.

\- Джон хочет букетик для мамы. Может, закажем еще один для мамы Шерлока? - предложила Гарри.

\- Давай.

\- Финдли хотят знать, кто остановится в доме. Только Джон с Шерлоком, Майкрофт и миссис Холмс, так?

\- Насколько я знаю. Все ваши ведь приедут без ночевки? - уточнила Салли.

\- Да. У Рейчел и Дэниэла квартира в Лондоне, у Пола и Дженни тоже, так что ночевать они не будут. Я заказала в местной гостинице номера для Сары и Антеи, а еще для Молли и ее сопровождающего. Ирэн, Майк и Грег сами о себе позаботились. Вроде, все.

Салли нахмурилась.

\- Стоп, Гарри. А мы-то с тобой где ночуем?

\- Вот блин, - моргнула Гарри.

\- Похоже, будем спать на ковре в гостиной, - рассмеялась Салли.

\- Так и знала, что кого-нибудь забуду. А если остановимся в Лондоне, задолбаемся ездить туда-сюда.

\- Можем просто остановиться у Финдли. Они живут всего в одной миле отсюда, и у них много места.

\- Да?

\- Конечно. Когда у нас было полно работы, а Шерлоку приспичило здесь пожить, я как раз у них и останавливалась.

\- И какие они? - Гарри нахмурилась. - Это старичье не начнет бухтеть по поводу моих татуировок?

\- Вряд ли. Они тебе понравятся, - засмеялась Салли. 

Всю эту кутерьму со свадьбой стоило затеять уже только ради того, чтобы познакомить Гарри с Финдли.

Гарри, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, уткнулась в свой ноутбук, а Салли смотрела на нее и думала: знает ли подруга, насколько она в эти моменты становится похожей на своего брата. За последние месяцы совместная работа очень сблизила их обеих. Они столкнулись по воле случая (а именно, из-за романа своих боссов), и это могло бы закончиться катастрофой, но вдруг выяснилось, что Салли - не единственная в мире женщина, которой плевать на чистоплюйские условности.

\- Когда Шерлок уедет на съемки, с этими двумя станет невозможно иметь дело. Будут все такие несчастные, одинокие и дерганые, - сказала Гарри.

\- Ну, тебе, наверное, будет труднее, чем мне, - кивнула Салли. - Шерлок на съемках обычно ничего вокруг не замечает, так что слишком много думать о Джоне он себе запретит.

\- Хорошенькое начало семейной жизни! Разъедутся черт знает куда на два месяца. 

\- А кому сейчас легко? - вздохнула Салли. - Так, давай-ка проверим нашу логистику. И еще Шерлок просил найти ему риэлтора, чтобы продать квартиру в Нью-Йорке. 

******

Шерлок уже целый месяц бился над толстенной биографией королевы Виктории, и вот, наконец, вышел на финишную прямую, намереваясь довести дело до победного конца. Сегодня был его последний тихий денек с книгой в руках, последняя передышка перед тем, как самолет унесет их в Суссекс, к домашним заботам и финальной стадии свадебных приготовлений.

Вместо этого Шерлок то и дело отвлекался от лежащей у него на коленях книги и терял нить повествования: Джон мотался по дому, как один из этих роботов-пылесосов, которые натыкаются на предметы, меняют направление и снова куда-то спешат. 

\- Джон, - сказал Шерлок, когда тот в четвертый раз пронесся по комнате. Джон не слышал. Шерлок подождал. Вскоре Джон снова проскакал мимо. - Джон!

На этот раз Джон остановился, вид у него был раздраженный.

\- Что?

\- Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты присел. Или, по крайней мере, перестал топать по дому, как полоумная мажоретка*. 

\- У меня миллион дел! И у тебя, кстати, тоже! Как ты можешь тут сидеть и читать?

\- И какие у меня, по-твоему, дела? Свою сумку я упаковал, остальную одежду отослали в Суссекс, наша с тобой электронная почта переадресована на ящик Ирэн, в доме уже убрались, а Гарри заедет за нами в три. Сейчас моя единственная задача - это не придушить тебя на месте. И ты мне ее не облегчаешь. 

\- Ни на чем не могу сосредоточиться, - признался Джон. - Только что-то положу в сумку, как сразу вспоминаю, что еще надо что-нибудь проверить. И так без конца. 

Шерлок закрыл книгу, положив в нее закладку.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал он, похлопав по сиденью рядом с собой. Джон вздохнул, но подошел и сел. Шерлок положил одну ногу Джона к себе на колени - и чтобы прикоснуться к нему, и чтобы тот не вскочил и снова не убежал по неизвестным, но очень срочным делам. Скользнув рукой под отворот джинсов, Шерлок стал массировать Джону лодыжку. Тот сразу же немного расслабился, и его лицо стало чуть менее напряженным. 

\- Так нечестно, - сказал Джон.

\- Я просто использую свои обширные знания о твоем теле и его реакциях, чтобы получить желаемый результат.

\- Да. Это и называется “нечестно”.

\- Ты, кажется, не возражаешь. - Шерлок перешел к массажу подъема ступни.

Джон вытянулся на диване и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Не могу на тебя сердиться, зараза ты эдакая.

\- Ты сегодня такой дерганый, прямо сам не свой.

\- Я раньше никогда не женился. Прошу прощения, если мое поведение разрушило твой набор стереотипов “Каким должен быть Джон”. 

\- Какой ты язвительный.

\- Просто замотался. 

\- Тебе станет легче, если я в очередной раз тебя заверю, что наши с тобой ассистенты вполне со всем справляются...

\- Да знаю я, - со вздохом перебил его Джон.

\- … или что в Англии тебя будет так же легко найти, если появится новый проект?

Джон фыркнул.

\- Шансы на то, что это произойдет, уже давно упали ниже плинтуса. - Он прикрыл глаза ладонью. - Я уже на полном серьезе подумываю принять предложение Роба.

\- Не верю.

\- Думаешь, я настолько горю желанием? Просто мне кажется, что я уже готов вообще на все, что угодно - лишь бы зрители меня не забыли.

\- Если бы это было лет через пять, после того, как ты сыграешь несколько главных ролей - я бы сказал “Вперед”. Но на данном этапе я бы тебе не советовал. Ты же знаешь, что я прав. 

\- Знаю, - Джон взял Шерлока за руку. - Дело не только в том, что я боюсь остаться без работы. Мне надо чем-то заняться, когда ты уедешь, чтобы не сойти с ума от тоски по тебе. Я так завидую твоему проекту. Даже не самому проекту, а тому, что ты окажешься в Праге. Ты будешь занят делом, и обо мне тебе ничто не станет напоминать. А я останусь здесь, в нашем доме - смотреть на наши вещи, спать одному в нашей постели, бить баклуши и постоянно обо всем этом думать. 

Шерлок немного помолчал. 

\- Вместо того, чтобы думать “обо всем этом” сейчас, лучше подумай о том, что мы с тобой проведем три недели в Суссексе наедине друг с другом. И никому ничего не будем должны.

Джон заулыбался.

\- Да, думать на эту тему мне нравится гораздо больше. - Он слегка помедлил. - Я тут прикинул - давай отправимся в путешествие до свадьбы? Потом у нас почти не будет времени, а сейчас нам надо как-то убить несколько недель.

\- Можем поехать в Шотландию, - кивнул Шерлок. - Или в Исландию.

Джон смотрел на него очень серьезно. 

\- Куда угодно. Куда угодно, лишь бы с тобой.

Отпустив ступню, Шерлок улыбнулся и забрался верхом на Джона, который тут же обхватил его ногами. Шерлок подался бедрами вперед, а Джон, закусив губу, сжал ладонями его задницу. На губах у Джона заиграла ответная улыбка, но почти сразу исчезла.

\- Что такое? - спросил Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Время от времени мне хочется схватить тебя в охапку и никуда не отпускать, а потом я вспоминаю, что мне не нужно этого делать. - Джон пожал плечами. - Никак не могу привыкнуть к мысли о том, что ты теперь мой на веки вечные. У тебя будет благородная седина, у меня - живот, нас с тобой запишут в корифеи, и мы станем играть всяких дедушек, почтенных старцев и волшебников, а потом шаркать по красной дорожке и держаться за руки. Какой-нибудь журналист запишет нашу историю и посвятит целый абзац тому, каким новаторством стал наш каминг-аут, и как странно, что вокруг этого тогда поднялась такая шумиха. - Джон протянул руку и тихонько провел пальцем по брови Шерлока. - Ты не представляешь, как мне с тобой повезло. Без тебя у меня все сложилось бы совсем по-другому. Мои фильмы становились бы все глупее и глупее, потом я докатился бы до второсортных телефильмов, а может, даже до фильмов, которые выходят только на видео. Друзья меня жалели бы, а режиссеры игнорировали. Я встречался бы с женщинами, на которых мне плевать, и в конце концов женился бы на одной из них, лишь бы было чем заняться и не остаться одному.

\- Ты, как всегда, слишком строг к себе. Твоя карьера наладилась бы. 

\- Может, и так, но… - Джон немного помолчал. - Это, наверно, пафосно прозвучит, но встреча с тобой стала переломным моментом в моей жизни. На самом деле.

\- Ты прав, звучит пафосно.

\- Да ну тебя! - Джон шлепнул его по руке и засмеялся. 

\- Можно подумать, ты здесь один такой. Без тебя я жил бы и даже понятия не имел, что теряю и каким могу быть. - Шерлок моргнул, внезапно потрясенный этой мыслью. - Я бы никогда этого не узнал, - сказал он. - По-моему, так неправильно.

\- Что именно?

\- Что Вселенная могла бы такое допустить. Я ведь даже не почувствовал бы, что произошла космическая ошибка, в результате которой мы так и не встретились. 

\- Хорошо, что Вселенная не ошибается, - сказал Джон.

Шерлок не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто наклонился и неторопливо его поцеловал. Зарывшись руками в кудри Шерлока, Джон скользнул языком между его губ.

\- Ммммм, - сказал Шерлок. - Ну как, мои попытки отвлечь тебя от панических мыслей увенчались успехом? 

\- Может быть, - сказал Джон и сделал несколько ленивых круговых движений бедрами. - Слушай, у меня идея.

\- Какая?

\- Давай поедем в Суссекс и поженимся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчиков:  
> * Мажоретка – девушка, которая марширует вместе с военным оркестром и отбивает ритм на барабане (либо размахивает жезлом).


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер от автора: начиная с этой главы, в тексте будут появляться описания разных деталей, играющих важную роль в узаконивании отношений. Я ознакомилась с процедурой заключения гражданских партнерств в Великобритании (в своем произведении для целесообразности я просто буду ссылаться на них, как на брак), но разобраться в ней и понять процесс в деталях все равно нелегко. Поэтому приношу свои извинения, если что-то перепутала - я действительно старалась описать все как можно точнее.

Едва Салли успела подъехать к дому, как входная дверь распахнулась, и оттуда пулей вылетела Глория Финдли.

\- Салли! - воскликнула она и всплеснула руками.

\- Господь всемогущий, - выбираясь вслед за Салли из машины, пробормотала Гарри. Глория представлялась ей чудаковатой провинциальной дамой, помешанной на своих розах и вязаных салфеточках. Однако это представление оказалось в высшей степени неверным: миссис Финдли была вся в пэчворке и - господи боже! - макраме, а ее необъятный дом почти тонул в зелени деревьев и зарослях плюща.

\- Здравствуй, дорогая, - Салли обняла Глорию. Гарри разглядывала царящий вокруг веселый беспорядок, резко контрастирующий с фанатичной опрятностью, которую Финдли поддерживали у Шерлока и Джона. Крышу дома венчал гигантский флюгер в виде раскрашенной рыбки, взирающей свысока на сад, где повсюду виднелись статуэтки и яркие керамические поделки. На подъездной дорожке примостились машины: оранжевый винтажный Мини и видавший виды Моррис Майнор. К Мини был прислонен бирюзовый велосипед с плетеной корзинкой впереди. 

\- А ты, стало быть, Гарри, - подойдя поближе, сказала Глория. К облегчению Гарри, миссис Финдли не стала лезть с объятьями, просто протянула руку. Ногти у нее были коротко острижены, седые волосы забраны в аккуратный пучок, а серьги напоминали фишки из игры “Монополия” - башмак в одном ухе, тележка в другом. 

\- Да, привет. - Гарри пожала ей руку.

\- Я - Глория Финдли. Как приятно, наконец, с тобой познакомиться! Давайте, заходите.

Гарри и Салли втащили свой багаж. К облегчению Гарри, в доме царил беспорядок, но было чисто. Вокруг ее ног тут же обвился рыжий кот, как будто встречать гостей подобным образом входило в его непосредственные обязанности.

\- Гас! Девочки приехали! - крикнула Глория.

\- А, отлично! - послышался ответ неизвестно откуда. 

\- Все в порядке? - спросила Глория, приглашая их жестом оставить багаж и следовать за ней на кухню. Стол уже был накрыт к чаю, и у Гарри тут же потекли слюнки - она практически ничего не ела с тех пор, как они вчера вылетели из Лос-Анджелеса. _“О, боже, топленые сливки! Какое счастье!”_

\- Пока что - да, - ответила Салли. Мы оставили Джона и Шерлока в Лондоне, они приедут завтра. Я решила, что нам нет смысла ночевать в городе. Да и они остались только для того, чтобы Джон повидался с семьей. 

\- Ну и правильно, - Глория разлила чай по чашкам и, подмигнув Гарри, подвинула к ней блюдо с булочками. - Я же вижу, как ты на них смотришь, солнце мое.

\- Просто в Штатах не найти приличных топленых сливок, - сказала Гарри, щедро намазывая булочку сливками. 

\- Мы так рады, что вы приехали. Будет здорово.

\- Вы ведь придете на свадьбу? - спросила Салли.

\- Шерлок нас позвал, но я даже не знаю. Думаешь, будет удобно?

\- Да почему же нет-то?

\- Ну, мы же… вроде… на него работаем.

\- Глупости какие, - сказала Салли. - Мы тоже на него работаем. Так же, как его агент и менеджер, а они будут на свадьбе. 

\- Тогда мы с радостью придем, - вздохнула Глория с облегчением.

Где-то хлопнула дверь, и в кухню вошел Гас Финдли - весь заляпанный краской и всклокоченный, как игрушечный тролль. Одной рукой он сграбастал Салли за плечи и смачно поцеловал ее в лоб. 

\- Привет, Салли. А ты, должно быть, Гарри, - Гас схватил руку Гарри и быстро ее пожал. - Добро пожаловать. - Плюхнувшись за стол рядом с женой, он взял булочку.

\- Как там наши мальчики, держатся? - спросила Глория. - Нервничают?

\- Скорее, в нетерпении. Думаю, они оба хотят покончить с этим как можно скорее. 

Глория покачала головой.

\- До сих пор не могу представить себе женатого Шерлока.

\- Вы еще не знакомы с Джоном, так ведь?

\- Нет пока. Конечно, давно пора, я так много о нем слышала. Видела в доме их совместные фото, и, конечно, в интернете снимков тоже полно.

\- Как только вы увидите их вместе, вам будет гораздо легче представить себе женатого Шерлока, - улыбнулась Салли.

Глория просияла.

\- Они, наверное, без ума друг от друга?

\- Абсолютно. Я и не знала, что Шерлок может так втюриться. Но ему это полезно - с тех пор, как они с Джоном встретились, Шерлок уже не такая сволочь, как раньше, - сказала Салли.

Глория только отмахнулась от такой характеристики, данной Шерлоку. 

\- Просто он сам себе хозяин. И всегда таким был. Но я рада, что он кого-то нашел. - Улыбнувшись, она взяла Гаса за руку. - Всем нужно, чтобы кто-то был рядом.

*****

Джон бросил сумки прямо на пороге. Он запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. В доме пахло чем-то вроде мха, чая и луговых трав, и этот запах сразу успокаивал. Джону уже давно не хватало тишины и умиротворения.

\- Оставить тебя на минутку одного? - ухмыляясь, промурлыкал Шерлок Джону в ухо.

\- Спасибо, я в норме, - Джон пихнул его локтем, взял сумки и прошел в дом. Шерлок подхватил остальной багаж и отправился следом. - Просто приятно сюда вернуться.

Накануне вечером, сразу после прилета, они с Шерлоком ужинали с братьями и сестрами Джона. Несмотря на то, что все старательно избегали затрагивать до сих пор нерешенный вопрос присутствия родителей на свадьбе, вечер прошел весело. Спать они легли уже поздней ночью, а встали ни свет ни заря и отправились сюда. Джону было все равно, лишь бы поскорей оказаться дома. 

Он потащил багаж наверх, оставив Шерлока разбираться с продуктами, которые они привезли из Лондона: черный чай, который пил Шерлок, вино, шоколад и несколько буханок хлеба из любимой пекарни Джона. А сам Джон подумал, не отложить ли ему распаковку багажа на потом, но взял себя в руки и разложил их с Шерлоком вещи по местам, понимая, что потом эта процедура будет не менее утомительной. По пути на кухню он заглянул в гостевые спальни. Очевидно, что Финдли подошли к делу со всей серьезностью: в обеих комнатах были новые окна, новое постельное белье, а также чай и электрочайники, комнатные цветы и новые картины на стенах. 

Когда Джон спустился на кухню, Шерлок с каменным лицом разливал чай. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. 

\- Что такое? - спросил Джон.

\- Вчера в Лондоне нас сфотографировали.

У Джона упало сердце.

\- Правда? Где? Я никого не заметил. - Он судорожно припоминал, не делали ли они с Шерлоком чего-нибудь пикантного. Если ему не изменяла память, они даже за руки не держались.

\- Вот и я тоже. Простить себе не могу, что не заметил их, - Шерлок развернул ноутбук к Джону. Готовясь к самому худшему, Джон сел и посмотрел на экран. Неизвестный фотограф запечатлел их у продуктового магазина, когда они входили туда, а потом вновь появлялись, уже нагруженные сумками. На одном из кадров Шерлок смотрел куда-то в сторону, а Джон смеялся, глядя на него с щенячьим обожанием. 

\- Ну… не так уж все и плохо. Мы покупаем продукты, мы выглядим счастливыми… И что? Обычно на такие фото ты не обращаешь внимания. 

\- Дело не в содержании снимков, а в том, каким способом они были сделаны. Идея, что за нами следят из тени - тревожит, если не сказать больше. 

\- Я не спорю, но мы же знали, что так и будет.

\- Меня беспокоит, какой они выбрали для этого момент.

\- Думаешь, они догадаются, зачем мы сюда приехали?

\- Не так уж это и трудно.

\- Ну, теперь-то мы уже не в Лондоне.

\- И это никоим образом не гарантирует конфиденциальность. То, что этот дом принадлежит нам обоим, можно обнаружить за пять минут в реестре землевладельцев. А как только на следующей неделе мы подадим заявление, наши матримониальные планы также отразятся в свободно доступной документации.

При мысли о фотографах, которые будут осаждать их во время свадьбы, Джон похолодел. 

\- Чтобы фотографировать сад, им надо будет подобраться поближе, а у них это не получится.

\- Зато они могут оккупировать Хэйлшем и досаждать гостям. К тому же, я не уверен, что какой-нибудь решительно настроенный фотограф не сможет шпионить за церемонией при наличии серьезной фототехники. 

\- И что мы можем сделать? - Джон провел рукой по волосам.

\- В рамках закона? Абсолютно ничего.

\- Сказал, как отрезал. 

\- У Майкрофта есть… связи. 

\- Шерлок, нам не нужно никаких сомнительных историй. Для полного счастья не хватало только влипнуть в очередной скандал или еще какую-нибудь хрень с фотографами.

\- Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы “Сан” пестрел фотографиями с нашей закрытой свадьбы? - голос Шерлока прозвучал резко.

\- Честно? Да! Все, что могли, мы уже сделали. Если у кого-то все равно получится нас сфотографировать - на здоровье. Сам знаешь, как оно бывает. Лучше вообще не дергаться по этому поводу.

Шерлок прихлебывал чай и что-то прикидывал.

\- Мы бы могли…

\- Нет. 

\- Я просто предполагаю, что…

\- Нет, свадьбу переносить не будем. Черт возьми, Шерлок! Ну сфотографируют нас на худой конец - подумаешь, какая трагедия!

\- Это еще не трагедия! - воскликнул Шерлок. - Если один сможет узнать, где мы находимся и чем занимаемся, то и другие тоже смогут, или их всех на нас наведут какие-нибудь досужие болтуны - вот тогда будет трагедия. Ты забыл, что в мире есть люди, которые и в самом деле желают нам зла? Забыл, что случилось в Сиднее?

Джон помолчал.

\- Я думал, что ты просто беспокоишься о нашей приватности, - сказал он, наконец.

\- В самую первую очередь я беспокоюсь о нашей безопасности.

\- Я не хочу так жить. Да и ты тоже не хочешь. Мы уже все спланировали, и менять ничего не станем. Я не позволю себя запугать. 

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

\- Я и не сомневался. - Шерлок встал, взял лицо Джона в ладони и крепко поцеловал. Джон, гладя ему шею, ответил на поцелуй, дразня язык Шерлока своим, а потом задрожал и вцепился Шерлоку в рубашку, когда тот стал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев от щеки Джона к его шее. 

\- Пойдем наверх, - прошептал Джон. - Как же хорошо, господи. Мы уже столько дней без секса.

Не успели они добраться до спальни, как Шерлок развернул Джона к себе, обнял и стал стаскивать с того рубашку. Джон привстал на цыпочки и впился в него поцелуем, обняв за плечи, а Шерлок уже обхватил его за задницу и теснил к кровати. Не переставая целоваться и неуклюже раздеваться - один в расстегнутой рубашке, другой со спущенными до колен брюками - они с грехом пополам забрались на кровать. Джон протянул Шерлоку лубрикант, и, наспех приготовившись, Шерлок ворвался в тело Джона. Изогнув спину, подавшись бедрами вперед и вцепившись пальцами ему в плечи, Джон принимал Шерлока в себя.

\- О, боже, да, - сдавленно выдохнул Джон.

\- Джон, - простонал Шерлок ему в плечо. - В этот раз мы ждали слишком долго.

\- Да. - Джон взял его за подбородок и посмотрел в глаза. - Исправь это, - в голосе Джона послышался намек на рычание. 

Шерлок наклонился ближе и прошептал Джону прямо в губы:

\- Скажи, как именно. 

\- Живо, - прорычал Джон, кусая Шерлоку губы и нетерпеливо двигая бедрами.

Не прерывая поцелуя, Шерлок улыбнулся и вжал Джона в кровать.

\- Как скажешь, - промурлыкал он.

*****

До Истборна было двадцать минут езды, и все это время Джон грыз ногти.

\- Перестань.

\- Не могу, я нервничаю. А ты разве нет? Это же ты, как параноик, переживал за нашу безопасность!

\- И до сих пор переживаю, но тут уж ничего не попишешь. О том, чего нельзя избежать, волноваться бессмысленно. Ирэн договорилась, что мы войдем со служебного входа и подадим заявления без посторонних наблюдателей. Нас никто не узнает. 

\- Нет, но как только мы подадим заявление, наши имена появятся в открытых списках. 

\- Об этом мы знали и раньше. - Шерлок искоса взглянул на него. - Ты уверен, что пристальное внимание публики к нашим персонам - единственный источник твоего беспокойства?

\- А что же еще?

\- Ну, ты вот-вот собираешься объявить о намерении связать судьбу с человеком, на весь мир известным своим трудным характером.

Джон засмеялся.

\- Ой, напугал. Можно подумать, я тебя не знаю - с виду весь такой крутой, а на самом деле белый и пушистый.

\- Вот развернусь сейчас и поеду обратно! - воскликнул Шерлок, но глаза его озорно сверкали. - Будешь знать, какой я пушистый. 

Джон посмотрел на него с той самой улыбкой, от которой Шерлок всегда начинал чувствовать себя могучим великаном ростом до небес.

\- Ты можешь быть очень милым, когда захочешь.

\- Я могу притворяться, когда потребуется, - хмыкнул Шерлок.

\- Со мной ты не притворяешься.

\- Ты - исключение из правил. Как будто ты еще не в курсе.

\- Мы отклонились от темы. Ты, значит, решил, будто я нервничаю из-за того, что женюсь на тебе? Так вот, нет.

\- Раз ты так говоришь.

\- Не начинай, а? Я говорю правду. А ты сам-то нервничаешь?

\- Только из-за того, что до свадьбы на нас обрушится какая-нибудь катастрофа и сорвет все планы.

\- Ничего не случится, я этого не допущу.

\- Ну-ну. Лауреат премии “Оскар” Джон Ватсон сказал, а Вселенная взяла под козырек.

\- А то, - улыбнулся Джон.

Шерлок взглянул на него.

\- Ты, по-моему, уже не так сильно нервничаешь.

\- Я думаю, будь что будет. Чего зря переживать? - вздохнул Джон.

\- Ну и хорошо, потому что мы уже приехали, - сказал Шерлок и свернул с автострады.

Джон вытащил телефон и стал набирать номер, который ему дала Гарри. 

\- Здравствуйте, да, это Джон Ватсон. Это… да, конечно. Мы уже съехали с шоссе. Через пять минут? Хорошо, спасибо, мы вам очень обязаны. - Джон дал отбой. - Он сказал, что будут ждать у ворот, чтобы пропустить на стоянку персонала. 

\- Супер. - Шерлок следовал указаниям своего навигатора и вырулил к ратуше, которая оказалась большим, приятным на вид кирпичным зданием с колокольней. Он подъехал к служебному входу, где и в самом деле кто-то ждал, чтобы открыть им ворота. Шерлок припарковался как можно ближе к входу, радуясь полному отсутствию людей поблизости. 

Они выбрались из машины и прошли внутрь через служебный вход. Их встречали работники ЗАГСа - женщина лет двадцати, и мужчина, примерно на десяток лет старше ее. На лицах у обоих красовались неестественно широкие улыбки из серии “Вау! Знаменитость!” Шерлок к таким уже давно привык.

\- Мистер Ватсон, мистер Холмс, - мужчина практически выпрыгнул вперед, чтобы пожать им руки. - Байрон Стэндиш, очень приятно с вами познакомиться. 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Стэндиш, - ответил Джон. Шерлок ограничился кивком. 

\- У нас все готово. Надо только подписать пару бумажек - и вы свободны.

\- Мы очень благодарны, что вы пошли нам навстречу в нашей… особой просьбе. 

Стэндиш повел их в свой кабинет. Женщина, которая так и осталась безымянной, следовала за ними по пятам. На столе в кабинете были разложены заполненные формуляры, где не хватало только подписей Шерлока и Джона.

\- Господа, документы у вас с собой? - спросил Стэндиш.

Джон протянул ему папку с паспортами и свидетельствами о рождении. Стэндиш достал документы и проверил их. 

\- Вы собираетесь регистрировать брак в ЗАГСе Хэйлшема? 

\- Именно. - сказал Шерлок, подавив раздражение, которое у него вызывала вся эта бюрократия. Данные махинации, какими бы бессмысленными и чрезмерно сложными они ни были, в конечном итоге сделают Джона его мужем, поэтому Шерлок воздерживался от комментариев. 

\- После того, как ваши имена появятся в списках, надо будет подождать…

\- Пятнадцать дней, да, мы в курсе. - На этот раз Шерлок не сумел сдержать раздражение в голосе, чем заслужил косой взгляд и покашливание со стороны Джона.

Стэндиш перевел взгляд с него на Джона и обратно, а потом протянул ручку.

\- Ну, тогда подпишите вот здесь - и готово.

Джон взял ручку, встретился взглядом с Шерлоком и улыбнулся. Склонившись над столом, он нацарапал на бланке свою фамилию и передал ручку Шерлоку.

\- И ради этого стоило тащиться в такую даль, - пробормотал тот себе под нос, подписывая бумагу. 

Джон вздохнул.

\- Шерлок... - начал он, и в его голосе ясно слышалось предупреждение.

\- То есть, я хотел поблагодарить мистера Стэндиша за его заботу о нашей конфиденциальности, - исправился Шерлок.

\- Боюсь, что публичный список не получится держать в секрете, - сказал Стэндиш. - Это бы лишило смысла всю процедуру. Но список пар, подавших заявления, вывешивается только здесь, в нашем учреждении. И могу вас заверить, что число людей, которые приходят взглянуть на этот список, исчезающе мало. 

\- Не удивлюсь, если на него придет взглянуть какой-нибудь ушлый журналист, - заметил Шерлок.

Стэндиш выглядел немного встревоженным из-за того, что в его родной ЗАГС может вторгнуться пресса. 

\- А… что я должен предпринять, если такое произойдет? 

\- Ничего. Это свободная страна, и у нас нет контроля над прессой. Как будет, так и будет. Мы можем надеяться только на то, что каким-нибудь образом все останется в тайне.

\- Что ж, примите мои поздравления и наилучшие пожелания, - провозгласил Стэндиш. По тому, как это было произнесено, Шерлок понял, что тот провел немало времени, репетируя свою реплику. Возможно, перед зеркалом. 

Джон просиял и снова пожал руку Стэндишу.

\- Спасибо огромное.

*****

К облегчению Джона, возвращение домой обошлось без происшествий. Его не покидало ощущение, что в любой момент на них обрушится какое-нибудь бедствие, и тогда - как бы они ни были осторожны - ничто их не спасет. Всю обратную дорогу Шерлок вел себя непривычно тихо. Джон думал, не беспокоится ли тот из-за папарацци.

В доме царили мир и спокойствие: Гарри с Салли не выскочили им навстречу с ужасными новостями, на автоответчике не было никаких сообщений.

Джон только начал было расслабляться, и тут же подпрыгнул от внезапного звонка телефона. Встретившись взглядом с Шерлоком, Джон увидел там отражение собственных панических мыслей, изводивших его весь день.

\- О господи, это моя мама, - простонал он, доставая мобильник. С одной стороны, ничего страшного, с другой - он предпочел бы иметь дело с журналистами. 

\- Тогда тебе лучше ответить, - мягко сказал Шерлок.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и взял трубку.

\- Привет, мам. 

\- О, Джон, я не… О...

\- Мама, ты же сама мне позвонила. Ты надеялась, что я не сниму трубку?

\- Я не была уверена, ты же все время так занят. 

\- Ну, прямо сейчас я не занят. Чем могу служить? _“За исключением того, чтобы бросить своего жениха и найти подружку”_ , - добавил он про себя.

\- Я хотела позвонить и сказать, что… - Она помедлила. - Мы с отцом решили приехать... на свадьбу.

Джон сел и сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Решили, значит?

\- Если ты все еще хочешь нас видеть.

\- Это Чарли постарался?

Она откашлялась.

\- Чарли очень настаивал. Если ты считаешь это стараниями - то да, он постарался.

\- И как же это ему удалось?

\- Он сказал, что раз уж мы были на свадьбах у остальных наших детей, то окажемся, как он выразился, “сволочами неблагодарными”, если не пойдем на свадьбу и к тебе тоже, - объяснила она ледяным тоном.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Джон. - То есть, вы собираетесь на свадьбу не потому, что вам этого хочется, а только чтобы вас не приняли за неблагодарных сволочей? - Шерлок, который на другом конце комнаты тоже с кем-то разговаривал по телефону, бросил на Джона настороженный взгляд. 

\- Какая разница, почему? - в ее голос начало закрадываться раздражение.

\- Думаю, большая.

\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы мы приехали, или нет?

\- Хочу. Но хочу, чтобы вы были рады, что приехали.

\- Люди не всегда получают желаемое.

Джон вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.

\- Мам, а ты не могла бы по крайней мере порадоваться моему счастью? Разве не об этом мечтают все родители?

\- Джон, что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что, если бы ты пришел ко мне и заявил, что чувствуешь себя по-настоящему счастливым, только когда… я не знаю… убиваешь щенков? Ты и тогда бы ждал, что я порадуюсь твоему счастью?

От абсурдности этого заявления Джон на несколько секунд просто выпал в осадок. 

\- Если я правильно тебя понял, - он говорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, - ты только что приравняла мои абсолютно законные взаимоотношения с любимым человеком к убийству щенков? 

Шерлок оторвался от своего разговора и встревоженно на него посмотрел.

На другом конце провода повисла пауза.

\- Думаю, это не лучшее сравнение, - наконец, сказала мать.

\- Да неужели?

Джон услышал, как мать исполняет свой фирменный многострадальный вздох, явно дающий понять, насколько невыносимой делают ее жизнь эти упрямые дети.

\- Я рада, что ты счастлив, - голос матери звучал так, будто это признание вытащили из нее клещами. - Чему я не рада, так это тому, кем ты стал. Не собираюсь притворяться на этот счет. Но раз уж необходимо, то мы с отцом готовы приехать.

\- А я, значит, должен биться в экстазе от благодарности, когда вы, отринув отвращение и стыд, так и быть, расщедритесь и снизойдете лично поприсутствовать при моем грехопадении? - повысил голос Джон. 

\- Может, нам не следует беспокоиться, - отрезала она.

\- Может, и не следует! - Джон готов был продолжать, но телефон внезапно вырвали у него из рук. Джон уставился на Шерлока, а тот поднес трубку к уху, взглядом заставляя его помалкивать.

\- Миссис Ватсон? Это Шерлок Холмс. Вы с мистером Ватсоном хотите присутствовать на свадьбе, я правильно понял? Да. Не обращайте внимания на то, что он сказал. Вы хотите приехать или нет? Хорошо. Мы будем рады вас видеть. Да. Доброй ночи. - Шерлок дал отбой и вернул телефон Джону. 

\- Ты... Что это… Что это, нафиг, такое было? - вскочив, закричал Джон. 

\- Целесообразность.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, что она мне сказала?

\- Я уловил суть разговора по твоей последней фразе. Это не имеет значения.

\- Вот куда ты полез? Во все бочки затычка! - Гнев мешал Джону связно мыслить. - Это _мои_ родители!

\- Вот именно. Мне проще иметь с ними дело, потому что я не испытываю к ним привязанности. А ты слишком эмоционален, и это контрпродуктивно. 

\- То есть, пусть они припрутся на свадьбу и испортят нам все удовольствие?

\- Да, я тоже не прыгаю от радости по этому поводу. Но завтра мы уезжаем в Шотландию, а если у тебя вовремя не отобрать трубку, то твоя мать опять откажется приехать, ты разозлишься, потом начнешь маяться чувством вины - и в конечном итоге весь наш отпуск будет омрачен твоим самобичеванием. Скажешь, я неправ?

Джон беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот в тщетных попытках найти брешь в этой логике.

\- Ты меня так бесишь - аж язык чешется сказать, что ты неправ. Но я не могу.

\- Никогда не сомневался в твоем благоразумии.

\- То есть, ты их пригласил только для того, чтобы во время отпуска я не действовал тебе на нервы?

\- Нет, хотя оно тоже не помешает. Я сделал это, чтобы избавить тебя от необходимости поступаться своей гордостью. Родители явно хотят дать тебе понять, что твои чувства вторичны по сравнению с их собственными чувствами. Сказав, что приедут без всякой радости, они тем самым заставляют тебя либо отказать им, либо смириться с их ханжеством. Если отказать, то они окажутся в роли потерпевших. Если согласиться - с удовольствием привлекут львиную долю всеобщего внимания к своей маленькой трагедии. Ты проигрываешь при любом раскладе, но, по крайней мере, я могу избавить тебя от мук выбора. И сделать этот выбор сам.

Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок непринужденно вернулся к сортировке почты. Раздражение постепенно вытеснялось облегчением от того, что не пришлось заканчивать тот ужасный разговор самому - Шерлок взял все на себя. После минутного колебания он подошел к Шерлоку сзади и обнял его за талию, прижавшись щекой к спине между лопатками.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он. - Хорошо, что мы - команда.

\- А разве не так поступают супруги?

\- Глядя на моих родителей, такого ни в жизнь не скажешь.

\- Думаю, их можно спокойно вычеркнуть из списка супружеских пар для подражания.

\- У нас есть еще кто-то, кому можно подражать?

Шерлок развернулся в объятьях Джона. 

\- Скорее, вдохновляться. Но, если честно, мне больше нравится идея проложить собственный курс. Ты - это ты, а я - это я, и никто никогда не был нами. Нет смысла брать за образец кого-то, кроме нас самих. То, что они - это они, никак не влияет на то, что мы - это мы.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Бредятина, конечно, но лучше и не скажешь.

\- Признаюсь, для рассуждений на эту тему мне немного не хватает словарного запаса. 

\- У тебя получается просто отлично. - Джон встал на цыпочки и поцеловал его. - В любом случае, мы же с тобой сенсационные перцы*, так что можем следовать своим собственным сенсационным курсом.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- У меня от этой фразы уже уши вянут.

\- Ой, какая жалость - я нам уже и футболки заказал с такой надписью. - Джон рассмеялся, увидев выражение лица Шерлока. - А если бы я и правда заказал, ты бы стал носить свою футболку?

\- Я скорее выйду на люди в шортах.

Джон применил свое секретное оружие: выпятил губу и изобразил самый умильный из своих умильных взглядов.

\- Даже дома не станешь?

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Тебе только дай волю что-нибудь на меня напялить. Для того, чтобы перемерить все наряды, которые ты для меня облюбовал, всей жизни не хватит - я сверялся со своим списком. 

\- Черт, а разве… - Джон вскинул голову. - Подожди, ты что, на самом деле ведешь такой список?

\- Разумеется, веду, - нахмурился Шерлок. - С чего бы мне его не вести?

\- Ты, я надеюсь, понял, что насчет костюма Деда Мороза я тогда пошутил?

\- Кто тебя разберет, - моргнул Шерлок. 

Джон вдруг представил себе, как Шерлок, пританцовывая, заявляется в спальню в костюме Деда Мороза и начинает принимать соблазнительные позы - и расхохотался.

\- И ты еще думал, что я стану переживать насчет брака с человеком, который ради меня готов заниматься сексом в костюме Деда Мороза?

\- Я надеялся, что смогу отделаться одной шапкой, - невозмутимо ответил Шерлок. Джон снова расхохотался. Задыхаясь от смеха, он согнулся пополам. - Ну, может, еще сапогами.

У Джона от хохота подогнулись ноги, и, чтобы не упасть, он вцепился в руку Шерлока, который тоже начал хихикать. Мало что доставляло Джону такое удовольствие, как звучание их одновременного смеха. В такие моменты все отодвигалось на задний план. Пресса, карьера, родители - ничто из этого не имело значения, если можно просто быть рядом с Шерлоком и смеяться вместе с ним до скончания веков.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. переводчиков.  
> *Здесь Джон цитирует то, как в прессе окрестили их с Шерлоком _(см. “В главных ролях”)_.


	6. Глава 6

Джон надеялся, что их двухнедельный отпуск в Шотландии обойдется без ссор, однако, оглядываясь назад, становилось понятно, что надеяться на это было глупо.

На третий вечер в Шотландии Джон обнаружил, что сидит посреди романтичного, как на открытке, пейзажа в гордом одиночестве, а Шерлок со своим ноутбуком куда-то подевался. Опять. Джон попробовал было ввести мораторий на использование электроники на время поездки, являвшейся, по сути, единственным медовым месяцем, который они могли себе позволить. Однако Шерлок отринул его предложение столь решительно, что Джон больше и не пытался заводить разговор на эту тему.

Когда они по приезду добрались до коттеджа, огонь в камине уже горел, тихо играла музыка, а в кладовке обнаружились их любимые продукты. Прихватив то, что можно было съесть в спальне, Джон и Шерлок удалились туда, толком даже не распаковав вещи. Они набросились друг на друга, разделись, забрались под одеяло и всю ночь снова и снова занимались любовью - засыпали в беспорядочном клубке конечностей и постельного белья и просыпались каждые пару часов для очередного сонного любовного раунда. 

На следующий день они без конца колесили по дорогам, болтали обо всем на свете или просто молчали, временами останавливаясь полюбоваться красивым видом или выпить чаю в придорожном пабе. 

Тем вечером Шерлок и уткнулся впервые в свой ноутбук. Джон не стал возражать. Будь они дома, он тоже нашел бы чем заняться. Но они, все-таки, были не дома, и предполагалось, что у них отпуск. Это немного раздражало, но Джон не показывал виду, тем более, Шерлок охотно согласился выключить компьютер и лечь в постель. А если потом, просыпаясь ночью, Джон и обнаруживал лежащего на боку Шерлока в ореоле предательского свечения от экрана телефона - что ж, это тоже было не смертельно. 

Однако после завтрака Шерлок встал и опять пошел к своему ноутбуку. На предложение Джона съездить в город он ответил неохотным согласием и на протяжении всего дня был рассеян. 

После ужина Джон приземлился на диван с бокалом вина и включил “Вперед, путешественник” - один из любимых фильмов Шерлока. Терпение Джона было на пределе. Наконец, он остановил фильм и поднялся. 

Шерлок расположился в небольшом кабинете рядом с кухней. 

\- Ты собираешься всю ночь тут сидеть? Я думал, что ты оторвешься от ноута хотя бы ради Бетт Дэвис. Раз уж сам я для тебя недостаточно привлекателен, - добавил Джон после небольшой паузы.

Шерлок взглянул на него.

\- Еще немножко. 

Джон стиснул зубы.

\- Ты это говорил час назад. Чем ты тут занимаешься, а?

\- Исследованиями.

\- Ты уже столько всего наисследовал, что можешь преподавать квантовую физику. 

\- Не преувеличивай, Джон. Я всего лишь изучаю некоторые основополагающие принципы. Кроме того, надо изучить культурные нормы той эпохи, ознакомиться с диалектом и идиомами, проштудировать подробности жизни Теслы и его труды...

\- И тебе надо заниматься этим прямо сейчас, во время нашего отпуска.

\- В противном случае у меня не останется на это времени.

\- Предполагалось, что мы будем отдыхать.

\- Я и отдыхаю. Я нахожу исследования чрезвычайно уравновешивающими. - Шерлок всмотрелся в Джона. - А вот ты, наоборот, не выглядишь отдохнувшим, несмотря на полтора бокала вина, которые ты употребил. Так у кого из нас проблемы?

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы, Шерлок - ты отлично понимаешь, в чем проблема. Предполагалось, что мы будем проводить время вместе.

\- А мы не вместе?

\- Вот только не надо мне тут заливать, как ты все понимаешь буквально, а я сам виноват, потому что нечетко формулирую. Со мной этот номер не прокатит.

\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь, - ответил Шерлок и снова уткнулся в монитор.

Джон шагнул к нему и захлопнул крышку ноутбука, Шерлок едва успел отдернуть руки.

\- Я этого не потерплю. Я не собираюсь проводить тут с тобой время, как сосед по квартире, чтобы каждый занимался своими собственными делами. Мне надо… - Неожиданно Джон почувствовал комок в горле. Он встретился с Шерлоком взглядом, и у того в глазах впервые появилось понимание. - Шерлок, мне нужно провести это время вместе с тобой. После свадьбы у нас будет всего несколько дней до твоего отъезда, а потом я два месяца тебя не увижу. И я не знаю, что хуже - то, что наша разлука все ближе и ближе, или то, что она не кажется тебе достаточно важной, чтобы отложить эти свои исследования на какие-то две недели.

Шерлок разглядывал захлопнутую крышку ноутбука, слегка раздувая ноздри. 

\- Если ты думаешь, что наша разлука пугает меня меньше, чем тебя, то это не так, - подавленно произнес он.

\- Тогда почему ты не можешь просто…

\- Потому что я так привык, - отрезал Шерлок. - Потому что все эти два месяца ничего другого у меня не будет. Я не умею по-другому, и мне жаль, если ты разочарован. Если мне не изменяет память, ты заявлял, что не хочешь меня менять. Не думал, что это продлится только до тех пор, пока ты не заскучаешь у телевизора.

Джон снова вскипел и уже хотел было огрызнуться, но вовремя осадил себя и сделал паузу. Да, он не все еще знал о Шерлоке, но одно уяснил для себя наверняка - за словесными конструкциями тот обычно скрывал опасения, в которых не хотел признаваться.

\- Ты думаешь, что для меня ты просто развлечение? - спросил он, облокотившись на край стола. Шерлок сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на закрытый ноутбук. - Так... чтобы было чем заняться и кого трахнуть?

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - слишком поспешно ответил Шерлок.

\- Вот и славно. Потому что, в отличие от всего остального, ты - не развлечение. Работа, сон, еда, какое-нибудь хождение по магазинам и что мне там еще приходится делать - все это просто мешает мне проводить время с тобой. 

Шерлок прикусил губу. 

\- Я сейчас читал об Энрико Маркони и прениях по поводу переменных токов, - сказал он и помотал головой. - Это безумно интересно, это то, что мне нужно знать, и это часть моей работы. Работы, которую я выбрал и которой посвятил всю жизнь. В свое время я бы с удовольствием бросил все остальное, чтобы полностью отдаться такому проекту, как этот. Я бы досадовал на все, что отвлекало мое внимание. И теперь я даже не знаю, что мне делать, потому что в данный момент мои чувства диаметрально этому противоположны. - Шерлок поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Джоном. - Всю свою карьеру я мечтал именно о такой роли, а теперь я ненавижу ее, потому что она отнимает меня от тебя. И я в замешательстве. - Он взял Джона за руку. - Я и правда собирался отложить всю работу на время наших каникул. Может, это звучит глупо, но мне кажется… я, вероятно, пытался загладить свою вину перед проектом за то, что в последнее время веду себя по отношению к нему так неблагодарно и жестоко. 

Джон только покачал головой.

\- Какой ты у меня странный.

\- А ты на мне, таком странном, женишься.

\- И то правда. - Джон переплел пальцы их рук, лежавших у него на бедре. - Давай вот что сделаем. Я по утрам не особо общительный. Почему бы нам для твоей работы не отвести пару часов между завтраком и обедом? Я могу пойти погулять или еще куда-нибудь, или просто поваляться в постели. Захочешь - составишь мне компанию, захочешь - поработаешь. Но на весь оставшийся день - ты только мой. Заметано?

Шерлок с облегчением улыбнулся. 

\- Заметано. - Он поднялся и потащил Джона за собой в гостиную - Пошли. Не будем заставлять Бетт Дэвис ждать.

******

\- Джон, мне больно тебе об этом говорить, но я требую расчет, - заявила Гарри.

\- Да ну? И что я натворил на этот раз?

\- Ты тут ни при чем. Я собираюсь переехать к Глории и Гасу, буду учиться шить из лоскутков и готовить соус к макаронам из помидоров с собственного огорода.

\- Развлекаешься? - ухмыльнулся Джон в трубку.

\- Как думаешь, они меня усыновят? Или я уже слишком старая для такой процедуры? 

\- У тебя уже есть родители, две штуки.

\- Готова махнуться. Не глядя.

\- Ну-ну. Кстати о…

\- Они вроде пока не передумали. Я звонила Чарли, он сказал, что привезет их с собой на репетицию. Глория собирается побаловать Холмсов и всех наших уютным семейным ужином. 

\- Прямо сплю и вижу. Мне, пожалуйста, стейк средней прожарки и валиум на гарнир. 

\- Тенты и столы для банкета в саду за домом. Официанты приезжают к трем и все подготовят, пока мы будем рассаживать гостей. После церемонии мы тусуемся с коктейлями и закусками, а вы с Шерлоком по-быстрому едете в Хэйлшем, оформляете документы и возвращаетесь как раз к свадебному ужину. 

\- Похоже, у тебя все под контролем. 

\- Ну, за это ты мне и платишь. Когда вас ждать?

\- В четверг. Надо же проверить, не понатыкала ли ты везде лилий или еще какой-нибудь гадости. 

\- Вообще-то я хотела понатыкать гортензий.

\- Я на тебя в суд подам за издевательство! - ахнул Джон.

Она засмеялась.

\- Так уж и быть, никаких гортензий.

\- Надеюсь, вы с Салли знаете, как мы ценим то, что за подготовку взялись именно вы. Если бы мы поручили все это Ирэн, то, наверное, приносили бы брачную клятву, гарцуя на белых лошадях по Риджент-Парку, или еще что-нибудь в том же духе.

\- Она каждый день нам названивает. Я считаю, нам давно полагается прибавка к жалованью за вредную работу.

\- Она все еще достает вас по поводу прессы?

\- К счастью, уже перестала. Я запретила ей вам звонить, пока вы в отпуске.

\- Спасительница ты наша. 

\- Но ты ей все-таки позвони. У нее есть одно предложение, я думаю, вам надо над ним подумать.

\- Какое?

\- Диана Сойер хочет взять у вас с Шерлоком интервью для “60 минут”. Это будет ваше первое совместное интервью, как пары. Ирэн считает - и я с ней согласна - что сейчас удачный момент, чтобы все разложить по полочкам: рассказать вашу историю и обратиться к публике. К тому времени вы будете молодоженами, что благотворно скажется на вашем имидже. И еще телевизионщики согласились приехать в Суссекс, так что вам самим не придется тратить отпуск на разъезды.

\- Зато потратим как минимум день на съемки.

\- Подумай над этим.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Позвоню тогда Ирэн, чтобы узнать подробности, и обсужу это дело с Шерлоком. Но мне не нравится, что придется пожертвовать целым днем между свадьбой и отъездом Шерлока в Прагу. 

\- Я знаю. Но это может принести большую пользу. - Она усмехнулась. - А, и приготовься… ты и твой суженый накануне свадьбы будете спать порознь.

\- Что, прости?

\- Традиция такая. Положено спать отдельно.

\- Да ну ее к черту, такую традицию!

\- Джон, ну пожалуйста! Ты что, на полном серьезе хочешь проснуться рядом с ним в день свадьбы?

\- Да!

\- Обойдешься. Один из вас поспит в зеленой спальне. 

\- И кому из нас придется сниматься с якоря?

\- Это уже, блин, не моя забота. Бросьте монетку!

\- Вряд ли мы в первую брачную ночь сможем предаться безудержному разврату: мама и брат Шерлока будут ночевать в доме.

\- Да нет, я все уже утрясла. Перед свадьбой они, конечно, переночуют у вас, но я уболтала Майкрофта забрать миссис Холмс в Лондон. Побудет там с ним, а потом вернется в Девон. Так что в первую брачную ночь дом будет полностью в вашем распоряжении. 

\- Хм. Ну, за это я, может, и прощу тебе бредятину насчет раздельных спален перед свадьбой. - Его телефон завибрировал от еще одного входящего звонка. Джон, нахмурившись, взглянул на экран. - Гарри, это Майк. Он не станет звонить по пустякам, так что мне лучше ответить.

\- Ага, пока. - Гарри дала отбой, и Джон переключился на Майка.

\- Привет, Майк.

\- Джон, прости за беспокойство. Я знаю, вы сейчас в отпуске.

\- Все нормально. Что случилось?

\- Слушай, я знаю - тебе было нелегко, но ты держался молодцом, и я ценю твое доверие.

\- Майк, ты что, меня бросаешь? - спросил Джон, ухмыляясь.

\- Господи, да нет же. Просто жалко, что до этого момента не мог тебе толком помочь.

\- И что это за момент такой?

\- Полагаю, мне пора перейти к делу, - усмехнулся Майк. - Ну так вот. Тебя хотят Коэны.

\- Они… Они хотят? Для чего? Для какого-нибудь крохотного камео? Ко мне с таким постоянно подкатывают. Нет уж, спасибо.

\- Нет, не для камео. Они хотят тебя на главную роль в своем следующем проекте. Роль там просто зашибись какая.

Джон несколько мгновений потрясенно молчал. 

\- Что, серьезно? - спросил он, наконец.

\- Конечно, серьезно!

\- Шерлок рассказывал, что они интересовались им по поводу какой-то научно-фантастической франшизы - это тот самый проект?

\- Нет, тот проект пока на стадии обсуждения, а это - другой. Просто прочитай сценарий и перезвони мне. Но, Джон - они и правда хотят именно тебя. Джоэл говорит, ты у них единственный кандидат. Я думаю, это как раз то, чего мы так долго ждали.

Джон с трудом сглотнул. Только теперь, услышав Майка, он осознал, насколько успел убедить себя в том, что его уже никто никогда не позовет сниматься.

\- И их… их совсем не волнует, что…? Ну, ты знаешь.

\- Об этом даже речи не шло. Джоэл говорил только о том, как хорош ты был в фильме “К незнакомцу”, и вообще он твой фанат со времен “Перемотки”. Сказал, что ты напоминаешь ему Билла Мейси.

\- Черт побери, я согласен.

\- Для тебя этот проект может стать тем же, чем для Билла - “Фарго”. Так что давай читай, а потом перезвони мне. Сценарий я тебе уже отправил, посмотри во входящих.

\- Ага, хорошо, сейчас скачаю. Майк… Спасибо. Спасибо, что не бросил. 

\- Не дождешься. Особенно теперь, когда ты оскаровский лауреат. Двумя месяцами затишья меня не напугаешь - у нас с тобой бывали времена и похуже. Ну, жду звонка. 

Джон несколько секунд смотрел на телефон в руке, а потом бросился к ноутбуку, обновил почту и увидел сообщение Майка с прикрепленным файлом. Джон устроился на диване в гостиной и открыл текст. Появился титульный лист:

_“Обыкновенное исчезновение”_  
 _Джоэл &Итан Коэны._

Джон глубоко вздохнул. “Ну, поехали”, - подумал он и приступил к чтению.

*****  
Шерлок, нагруженный книгами, вернулся как раз к ужину. Он затеял поход в городскую библиотеку в надежде найти дополнительные материалы для своих исследований, и вдобавок обнаружил еще и книгу о временах короля Эдуарда, которая тоже могла оказаться полезной. Затем он каким-то образом прихватил с собой еще несколько книг по местной геологии и биографию Роберта Брюса.

\- Джон?.. - позвал Шерлок и опустил свою сумку около двери. - Ты… - он осекся, увидев на кухонном столе ноутбук Джона со стикером на мониторе.

_“Прочти это. Я пошел прогуляться. Когда закончишь, жду тебя на нашем месте._

Шерлок отклеил записку. На экране обнаружился файл со сценарием Коэнов. Следовательно, Джону позвонил Майк и потом прислал сценарий. Майк не стал бы звонить просто так - а значит, дело серьезное. 

Не снимая куртки, Шерлок сел и начал читать.

Полтора часа спустя Шерлок закрыл ноутбук и вышел из дома. Тропинка за домом вела к живописной полянке с видом на озеро и холмы. Они с Джоном приходили сюда несколько раз полюбоваться закатом. Сейчас Джон сидел в одном из стоявших на полянке адирондакских кресел*. Шерлок опустился на корточки перед креслом и положил руки Джону на колени.

\- Прочитал? - спросил Джон, не тратя время на приветствие.

\- Прочитал, конечно. Ты позвонил Джоэлу и Итану?

Джон покачал головой.

\- Сперва хотел поговорить с тобой.

Шерлок вытащил телефон из кармана.

\- Сейчас же звони им и соглашайся.

Лицо Джона озарилось улыбкой.

\- Тебе понравился сценарий?

\- Звони давай, пока они не предложили его кому-нибудь еще.

Джон взял телефон, но номер набирать не спешил. 

\- Майк говорит, что я у них единственный кандидат. Торопиться некуда. - Джон попытался самодовольно ухмыльнуться, но вместо этого расплылся до ушей в счастливой улыбке и крепко обнял Шерлока, а тот заключил его в ответные объятия, опустившись на колени, чтобы удержать равновесие. - Ты был прав.

\- Разве я бываю неправ?

Джон засмеялся и слегка отстранился.

\- Это отличный сценарий.

\- Так и есть. Он идеально тебе подходит. Забавный, невозмутимый, мрачноватый. Я его читал и слышал твой голос.

\- Я тоже слышал. В смысле, свой голос. - Джон на мгновение прижал основания ладоней к глазам. - В глубине души я на полном серьезе думал, что со мной уже покончено. Что ждать мне уже нечего, и на всех церемониях и красных дорожках я буду болтаться рядом с тобой в качестве аксессуара, а сам стану сниматься, ну… не знаю, в каких-нибудь телефильмах и эпизоде-другом “Доктора Кто”. Я уже готов был с этим смириться. Правда. И тут - такое. Этот фильм вернет меня в игру, я точно знаю, что вернет.

\- Так звони им. Звони прямо сейчас. Я уже набрал номер.

Джон поднес трубку к уху и, слушая длинные гудки, внезапно подался вперед и крепко поцеловал Шерлока в губы, а затем поднялся и немного прошелся. Шерлок следил за ним взглядом.

\- Джоэл? Да, это Джон Ватсон. Майк прислал мне сценарий, я вот только что его прочитал. - Он немного помолчал. - Да, он передал мне твои слова, я польщен. Нет, мне ужасно понравилось, я в диком восторге и очень хочу получить эту роль. Так, слушай, ничего, если мы обсудим детали чуть позже? Время еще есть? Хорошо. Нет, просто в субботу я женюсь, а сейчас мы с Шерлоком в Шотландии. - Джон засмеялся. - Да нет, все в порядке, ради такого можно и побеспокоиться. Если хочешь, поговори с Майком, он уполномочен действовать от моего имени. С графиком вы уже определились? А читка когда? А, хорошо. Просто идеально. Через пару недель Шерлок уезжает в Прагу и тогда… Ну, думаю, ты в курсе, что меня еще никто не застолбил, так что я в твоем полном распоряжении. - Уши у Джона покраснели, и он улыбнулся. - Очень приятно это слышать. Да, вообще-то он прямо тут. Хорошо, я ему передам. Спасибо, Джоэл. Жду с нетерпением. Я с тобой свяжусь, когда вернусь в Штаты. Ну, до скорого. - Джон дал отбой и некоторое время так и стоял, не оборачиваясь.

Шерлок подошел и развернул его к себе лицом.

\- Ну?

\- Джоэл с Итаном все еще надеются заполучить тебя в какой-нибудь свой проект.

\- Поживем - увидим.

Джон отдал телефон Шерлоку, ненадолго замер, а потом завопил и несколько раз подпрыгнул. Шерлок усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Джон то отплясывает джигу, то тщетно пытается ходить колесом, то снова скачет. 

\- Мать-перемать! Шерлок! Мне дали роль! В кино! В хорошем кино! И это охренеть, как круто, и мне заплатят кучу денег, и я бы вот прямо сейчас тебе отсосал - настолько все офигенски круто!

\- Не стану тебя отговаривать, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон схватил его за рубашку, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Поцелуй - сперва немного лихорадочный - становился все глубже и горячее. Шерлок обнял его крепче и скользнул рукой под рубашку. Он чувствовал учащенный пульс Джона, пока они целовались, растворяясь в объятиях друг друга. Наконец, Джон отстранился, держа лицо Шерлока в ладонях. 

\- Самый лучший в мире свадебный подарок, - улыбнулся Джон.

\- Я так рад. Рад и спокоен. 

\- Спокоен?

\- Конечно. Если бы твоя карьера пострадала, то это, несомненно, осложнило бы наши отношения.

Джон стал серьезным, опустил руки и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Шерлока.

\- Я знаю. 

\- И мне совсем не улыбалась перспектива наблюдать твои страдания и понимать, что я ничего не могу поделать.

Джон кивнул.

\- Все-таки, это не панацея, а одна роль в одном фильме. И никаких гарантий на будущее.

\- А разве бывают такие гарантии? И потом - это не просто “роль” и не просто “фильм”. Даже если бы мы с тобой сами взялись писать сценарий для твоей первой послеоскаровской работы, мы бы не придумали ничего лучше этого проекта.

\- Согласен, - просиял Джон. Во взгляде его читалось безграничное обожание, которое не переставало поражать Шерлока. - У меня просто камень с души упал. Черт, я даже не понимал, как это все на меня давило. Кажется, я сейчас взлечу!

\- Джоэл говорил, кто еще будет играть в фильме?

\- Нет. По мне, так хоть Линдсей Лохан или Говард Стерн - мне все равно. - Джон моргнул, затем добавил. - Хотя, конечно, если они, то не все равно. Но вряд ли их туда позовут.

\- В любом случае, фильм на две трети держится на тебе.

\- Знаешь, теперь, наверно, можно и взглянуть на то, что мне там еще предлагал Майк. С главной ролью в загашнике я могу себе позволить и пару-тройку ролей поменьше, в других проектах. Дело-то было в том, чтобы не играть одни только маленькие роли. 

\- Не переусердствуй. Не надо забивать график всем, что под руку подвернется. 

\- Я хочу быть занят, пока ты в отъезде, - Джон снова посерьезнел - Так мне будет легче.

\- Эти два месяца быстро пролетят.

\- Для тебя - да. Ты же будешь вкалывать по 14 часов в сутки, так что даже соскучиться по мне не успеешь.

\- И все же я буду скучать. - Шерлок поцеловал Джона в лоб. - Давай вернемся. У нас остается два дня, а потом мы снова окажемся лицом к лицу с окружающей действительностью. 

Взявшись за руки, они направились обратно в домик. 

\- Ирэн хочет, чтобы на следующей неделе мы записали длинное совместное интервью для программы “60 минут”. 

\- Хм. Тебе решать. Если хочешь, запишем. 

\- Думаю, это хорошая идея.

\- Отлично. 

\- Знаешь, наверное, в следующую пятницу тебе не имеет смысла лететь со мной в Лос-Анджелес. Все равно через два дня придется лететь в Прагу.

\- Я все думал, придешь ли ты к этому выводу, - заметил Шерлок после недолгой паузы.

\- Не то, чтобы мне не хотелось провести с тобой лишних два дня, но уж слишком много перелетов - ты так к началу съемок совсем измотаешься.

\- Для меня будет логичнее остаться здесь и лететь в Прагу из Лондона. 

Джон кивнул.

\- Знаю, что это наилучший выход, - сказал он, заходя в дом, - но… вот черт.

\- Согласен.

Джон пошел на кухню и занялся чаем. 

\- Прощаться дома будет не легче, чем здесь, - добавил он, стоя спиной к Шерлоку.

\- Не легче. - Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, прикидывая, достаточно ли сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы затронуть другую тему. Он уже несколько дней дожидался удобного случая.

\- Джон, я… - _“Нет, сейчас момент его триумфа. Не лезь.”_ \- Ладно, неважно.

Джон обернулся и нахмурился.

\- Что?

\- Нет, ничего.

\- Выкладывай уже.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Прочитаешь сценарий “Алиениста”?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я его прочитал? - спросил Джон и сделал глоток чая.

\- Да. Мне нужно принять решение.

\- Конечно, прочитаю. - Джон склонил голову набок. - А почему ты не решался меня об этом попросить?

\- Не хотел лезть со своими делами, когда у тебя такое событие.

\- Если я прочитаю твой сценарий, ничего с моим событием не случится, - засмеялся Джон. - Кроме того, никуда ты не лезешь - это ведь наша жизнь. - Он поставил чашку с чаем. - Ну что, пойдем читать?

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Да, дурья твоя башка, прямо сейчас.

*****

Джон опустил сценарий и раздраженно посмотрел на Шерлока.

\- Может, перестанешь ходить туда-сюда? Сядь посиди, мне осталось всего несколько страниц. 

Надувшись, Шерлок плюхнулся в кресло в углу, и Джон вернулся к чтению. 

Сперва, достав сценарий из портфеля, Шерлок протянул его Джону и удалился из комнаты, а теперь вот вернулся посмотреть, дочитал Джон или нет, и с тех пор стоял у него над душой. 

Не обращая внимания на мрачные взгляды из угла, Джон сделал последний рывок, дочитал и закрыл сценарий

\- Ну? - подался вперед Шерлок. 

\- Блестяще. 

Шерлок поразмыслил, потом кивнул. 

\- Согласен. Однако это не отменяет моей дилеммы. Я не собираюсь становиться заложником типажа чудаковатого интеллигента в костюмных фильмах.

\- Но… - начал было Джон и замолчал.

\- Но что? Давай уж, договаривай.

\- Я не собирался ничего говорить. 

\- Ты собирался сказать, что раз я и без того выгляжу, как чудаковатый интеллигент, то мог бы эксплуатировать свое генетическое предназначение. 

\- Ну, не дословно. 

\- Я избегал этого всю свою карьеру.

\- Шерлок, тебе нравится сценарий? А персонаж?

\- Да. По всем пунктам.

\- Тогда какая разница? Берись за роли, которые тебе нравятся, которые бросают тебе вызов - и плевать на типажи.

Шерлок поднялся с кресла, подошел к Джону и сел рядом.

\- Вообще-то персонажи совсем разные, - сказал он, вертя в руках сценарий с загнутыми уголками. - Тесла - одиночка-интеллектуал. Он отверг общество и посвятил себя работе и изобретениям. А Крайслер гораздо романтичнее. Это почти байронический образ, в нем есть страсть.

\- Ну, вот видишь. То, что тебе в обоих фильмах придется облачаться во фрак, еще не причина отказываться от роли.

\- Я весьма хорошо выгляжу во фраке.

\- Еще как. - Джон улыбнулся. - Эта роль может принести тебе очередной Оскар. И Грег тоже так думает.

\- Меня это не волнует.

Джон провел пальцами по кудрям Шерлока. Тот прильнул к его руке. 

\- Ну что, будешь соглашаться?

\- А ты что скажешь?

\- Это не мне решать.

\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что с этого момента решения мы принимаем вместе. 

\- Я уже сказал, что об этом думаю. Но это все-таки твоя карьера, и решать тебе. Ты сам-то хочешь там играть?

\- Да, - ответил Шерлок без колебаний.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Джон, опрокинул его на диван и стиснул в объятиях. Шерлок предусмотрительно расположился так, чтобы Джону было удобнее гладить его по голове. Некоторое время они лежали в тишине. Шерлок растворился в объятиях, отметив, что напряжение, поселившееся в теле Джона в последние месяцы, исчезло.

\- Если б ты был котом, то уже мурлыкал, - пробормотал Джон, все еще гладя Шерлока по волосам. 

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я мурлыкал? Тебя что, это возбуждает?

Джон затрясся от смеха.

\- Господи, Шерлок, я же это просто так сказал. Не надо все время искать в моих словах скрытые намеки на фетиши.

\- А. Хорошо.

\- Хотя…. Ты бы шикарно смотрелся с кошачьими ушами.

\- Давай замнем эту тему и удалим все упоминания о кошках в любом контексте. 

\- Ну ладно, - вздохнул Джон. - Я сейчас чувствую себя легким, как пушинка. И начинаю думать, что… - Он замолчал.

Шерлок поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Джоном. 

\- Что?

\- Что все и вправду может быть хорошо. Что нам все это сойдет с рук: мы будем вместе, а Вселенная не заставит нас платить за счастье слишком высокую цену.

\- Это несправедливый мир. Вселенной нет дела до нашей жизни. Гораздо рациональнее надеяться, что быть счастливыми нам позволят окружающие нас люди.

\- Думаешь, позволят?

\- Это еще предстоит выяснить. Но, думаю, есть повод для оптимизма. 

Джон улыбнулся, затем вернул голову Шерлока к себе на плечо. 

\- Ну, сегодня, по крайней мере, был хороший день. Мне понравилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Прошу занести в протокол, что я написала о фильме братьев Коэнов - включая сравнение с Биллом Мейси и фильмом “Фарго” - задооооолго до приглашения Мартина Фримана в сериал “Фарго”. Да, я телепат. Нет, я не назову вам выигрышные номера в лотерее. 
> 
>  
> 
> Примечание переводчиков:  
> * Адирондакское кресло (или кресло адирондак) - кресло из деревянных реек, чаще всего с наклонной прямой спинкой и широкими подлокотниками, на которые можно поставить чашку или положить книгу. Ближайший родственник этого кресла - пляжный шезлонг.


	7. Глава 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Здесь мы уже вплотную подходим к свадебной тематике, поэтому хочу уточнить следующее. Я в курсе, что проведенное в частном доме бракосочетание не имеет законной силы в Великобритании. Шерлок и Джон планируют посетить ЗАГС для официальной части процедуры, но сама свадебная церемония состоится у них дома. Ее проведет чиновник из ЗАГСа, хотя с таким же успехом ее могла бы провести и трехлетняя племянница Джона. Эта церемония не имеет никакого юридического значения, я ввела ее просто в повествовательных целях. Джон и Шерлок любят все делать основательно: они произнесут брачные обеты у себя дома, а затем вместе с официальным лицом вернутся в ЗАГС и поставят подписи в нужных местах. Вот так вот.

Каким бы комфортом они ни были окружены на отдыхе в Шотландии, ничто не могло сравниться с пробуждением в своем собственном доме. Моргая от солнечного света, Джон потянулся, потер лицо, повернулся набок и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот пристроил себе под спину несколько подушек и сквозь сползшие на кончик носа очки просматривал что-то в телефоне.

\- Сколько времени? - пробормотал Джон.

\- Начало восьмого, - ответил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от телефона.

Джон взглянул на него.

 _“Через сорок восемь часов он станет моим мужем”_. При этой мысли у Джона внутри все затрепетало - в равной степени и от ожидания, и от изумления. Он позволил себе немного полюбоваться на обрамленный солнечными лучами профиль Шерлока.

\- Господи, какой же ты красивый, - прошептал Джон.

\- Да, я уверен, что наиболее привлекателен прямо сейчас, в очках, растрепанный, с нечищеными зубами и отпечатками мятой простыни на лице, - Шерлок посмотрел на Джона с затаенной улыбкой во взгляде. 

\- Для меня ты всегда привлекателен. - Джон подполз ближе к Шерлоку и прижался щекой к плечу, гладя его по груди. - Чем ты тут занимаешься?

\- Ммм… Ничем. Ищу… всякие штуки.

\- Какие такие штуки? - улыбнулся Джон.

\- Разные. Предметы. Интересные факты. 

\- И давно ты не спишь?

\- Несколько часов. 

\- Поспал бы ты еще, - вздохнул Джон. - Сегодня важный день.

Шерлок отложил телефон, придвинулся ближе и обнял Джона за плечи.

\- Сколько бы я ни спал, милее твоим родителям не стану. Чудес на свете не бывает.

\- Как бы я хотел, чтобы меня это не волновало. То есть, меня оно и не волнует. Ни капельки.

\- Ты имеешь право волноваться. Как бы там ни было - они твои родители.

\- Чарли говорит, они обещали вести себя цивилизованно.

\- Тебе следует быть готовым к тому, что в понятие “цивилизованность” они вкладывают совсем другой смысл.

\- Я пытаюсь быть реалистом, но я не потерплю, если мои родители начнут тебе хамить в твоем собственном доме. Они всего лишь гости. 

\- Если выбирать между тем, чтобы терпеть их хамство, и между тем, чтобы уговаривать тебя перестать себя казнить, когда ты повыгоняешь родителей из дома - то я предпочту терпеть хамство.

\- Это мои проблемы. Для меня между ними и тобой выбор всегда будет в твою пользу.

Шерлок долго молчал.

\- А ты ведь и вправду выберешь меня, да?

\- Уже выбрал. - Джон поцеловал Шерлока, в то время, как его рука скользнула под простынь и оказалась у Шерлока между ног.

Тот заурчал, а потом стал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев от шеи до груди Джона, затем опрокинул его на спину, устроился между ног и пустил в дело рот.

\- О боже, - прохрипел Джон. Тяжело дыша, он посмотрел вниз на обхватившие его член губы Шерлока. Шерлок взглянул на него из-под ресниц, зная, что от этого Джон теряет рассудок. 

\- Господи, Шер… Шерлок! - закричал Джон. Шерлок отстранился и, уткнувшись носом в основание члена Джона, ласкал его рукой, пока тот извергался на свой живот.

Шерлок переместился повыше, подсунул руки Джону под спину и, притянув ближе к себе, стал целовать. Джон, который еще не успел прийти в себя, мог только безвольно лежать и отвечать на поцелуи, чувствуя свой собственный вкус на губах у Шерлока. А тот уже снова соскользнул с него, сгреб в охапку и перевернул на живот. Джон выгнулся, вжавшись бедрами в матрас. Впопыхах нанеся лубрикант, Шерлок оседлал Джона и протиснул член ему между ног. Слыша его тяжелое дыхание, Джон почувствовал вновь нарастающее возбуждение. Шерлок почти всегда был таким спокойным и собранным, и когда он все-таки терял самообладание, это становилось мощным афродизиаком для них обоих. 

Джон потянулся назад и стиснул бедро Шерлока, который целовал его в шею, уронив голову на плечо, и мягко толкался бедрами в его ягодицы.

\- Ты чудо, - выдохнул он Джону в шею. Тот оперся на локти и изогнулся еще сильнее. Кожа у них обоих была влажной от тепла постели и жара собственных тел. Шерлок одной рукой обнял Джона за грудь, а другой уперся в кровать и задвигался быстрее. Джон запрокинул голову Шерлоку на плечо, подставляя шею для поцелуев. 

\- Да, сильнее, - прошептал он. - Потрогай меня. - Шерлок скользнул рукой по груди Джона и добрался до члена, лаская его в такт своим движениям. Джон подсунул руку под себя и гладил член Шерлока, скользящий между его ног. Шерлок прерывисто задышал, слегка постанывая на каждом выдохе. 

\- Да, Джон! - простонал Шерлок, а затем нагнулся и поцеловал, переплетясь с ним языком.

Шерлок задвигал бедрами быстрее и энергичнее, слегка постанывая от нетерпения. Оба синхронно двигали руками, и пальцы Джона дразнили головку члена Шерлока. Шерлок сделал резкий толчок и кончил, содрогаясь и постанывая, уткнувшись в шею Джона. Они обессиленно рухнули на постель прямо себе на руки. Шерлок перевернулся набок, увлекая за собой Джона, прижал его к груди и стал осыпать поцелуями шею и плечи, а Джон спиной чувствовал биение сердца Шерлока. 

\- Черт, - выдохнул Джон. - Это было… с огоньком.

\- Ммммм, - согласился Шерлок, не отрывая губ от плеча Джона. 

Так они и лежали, обнявшись, пока их пульсы возвращались к норме. Джон посмотрел вниз - пах был перемазан спермой, его и Шерлока. 

\- Ну и видок у меня, прости господи.

\- Прошу прощения, - рассмеялся Шерлок. Его низкий, бархатистый смех звучал соблазнительно. - Признаюсь, я вел себя слегка… по-хозяйски.

\- Пометил меня, как свое имущество?

\- Мне не нравится осознавать у себя потенциальное наличие подобных первобытных инстинктов. Однако я не могу отрицать очевидное.

\- Это у нас в генах. Сам знаешь, как меня прет от таких штук. 

\- Я-то думал, что мой интеллект может устоять против подобных порывов.

Джон перекатился на другой бок и уставился на Шерлока.

\- Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что твой могучий интеллект пасует перед моей сексапильностью?

\- Похоже на то, - усмехнулся Шерлок.

\- Такими темпами у меня начнется мания величия. Сначала предлагают потрясную роль в кино, а теперь еще и великий Шерлок Холмс, оказывается, вожделеет меня с такой силой, что не в силах с этим совладать.

Шерлок перестал улыбаться и погладил Джона по щеке.

\- Перед тобой я всегда беспомощен, Джон. Ты весьма любезно позволяешь мне делать вид, что это не так, но мы оба знаем правду. 

Джон резко подался вперед и поцеловал его. 

\- Между прочим, в следующий раз мы будем заниматься сексом уже в качестве законных супругов.

\- Мы наверняка могли бы успеть еще разок, - нахмурившись, проворчал Шерлок.

\- После обеда сюда нагрянут друзья, родственники и Ирэн, - засмеялся Джон. - И, кстати, не забудь, что сегодня мы спим порознь.

\- Мой протест по данному вопросу уже был озвучен.

\- Это всего на одну ночь. Так кто из нас будет спать в зеленой комнате?

\- Сие тяжкое бремя я беру на себя, - мученически вздохнул Шерлок.

\- Нет уж, давай бросим монетку или еще что-нибудь придумаем.

\- Я предпочитаю роль изгнанника. По крайней мере, смогу представлять тебя в нашей постели. - Шерлок нежно поцеловал Джона. - Постарайся еще немного поспать. Думаю, следующие 36 часов будут, мягко говоря. беспокойными.

Уже в полусне Джон прижался покрепче к Шерлоку и почувствовал, как тот снова уткнулся в свой телефон. Но пока Шерлок продолжал обнимать Джона, тот не имел ничего против. 

*****

\- Знаешь, есть такая поговорка: “Кто над чайником стоит, у того он не кипит”, - сказал Шерлок, материализуясь у Джона за плечом.

\- Они должны были приехать полчаса назад.

\- Я уверен, что с ними все в порядке.

\- Это меня как раз не волнует. Я просто хочу, чтобы они уже приехали, и можно было с этим покончить, - в голосе Джона прорезалось раздражение.

Шерлок положил руки ему на плечи и слегка сжал.

\- Успокойся.

\- Шерлок, вот только не надо, блин, меня успокаивать!

\- Ладно, не успокаивайся. В худшем случае они приедут, сочтут наш извращенский гомосексуальный образ жизни настолько отвратительным, что развернутся на месте и снова уедут, а мы будем жить долго и счастливо без их очаровательного общества.

\- В худшем случае они как раз никуда не уедут, а останутся, чтобы испортить удовольствие всем окружающим, и в результате на всю жизнь отравят нам воспоминания о свадьбе своим отвратительным поведением.

\- Исключено. При таком раскладе я совершенно недипломатично обеспечу их скорейший отъезд.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Или нет - в самом худшем случае они увидят нас вместе и придут в такой ужас, что оба скончаются прямо на месте от инфаркта микарда, родственники во всем обвинят меня и перестанут со мной общаться, жуткий братец моего отца подаст на нас в суд за убийство и отберет все наше имущество, а мы с тобой из-за этого скандала потеряем работу, всю оставшуюся жизнь будем мыкаться по трущобам и питаться Дошираком.

\- Под наихудшим вариантом я подразумевал наихудший из реально возможных, - помолчав, сказал Шерлок.

\- Ты просто не знаешь моих родителей, - покачал головой Джон. - Их послушать, так им всегда везет, как утопленникам.

Шерлок одной рукой обнял Джона за талию.

\- Я готов смириться с трущобами и Дошираком, - обнимая Джона за талию, промурлыкал Шерлок ему на ухо, - если ты будешь со мной. 

\- А ты вообще когда-нибудь пробовал Доширак?

\- Не припомню.

\- Вот и не зарекайся, - сказал, посмеиваясь, Джон и прислонился к Шерлоку. - Кажется, я слегка запаниковал. Ты меня осуждаешь?

\- Нет. Но, думаю, твои мучения подошли к концу, - ответил Шерлок.

Джон выпрямился и увидел, как на подъездную дорожку выруливает машина Чарли. Отступив от окна, Джон стал торопливо приглаживать волосы и одежду.

\- О господи. Я хоть прилично выгляжу?

\- Ты выглядишь замечательно. - Шерлок откашлялся и засунул руки в карманы, что в переводе с Универсального Языка Жестов Шерлока означало “мне сейчас придется делать то, от чего мне неуютно”. - Джон, я так понимаю, настал момент, когда мне надо напомнить тебе, что я тебя люблю и всегда рядом с тобой. - Его губы дрогнули, как будто Шерлок не был уверен - нужно ли добавить еще что-нибудь. 

Джон не мог не улыбнуться.

\- Значит, ты так понимаешь, да?

\- Хотя ты уже давно в курсе и про первое, и про второе. Я-то полагал, что после очередного моего признания ты можешь усомниться, не считаю ли я тебя склеротиком.

\- Знаешь, в свое время я обиделся бы на то, что ты явно где-то это вычитал - то ли в книге, то ли в сценарии, то ли еще где.

\- А сейчас не обижаешься?

Джон подошел ближе и положил руку Шерлоку на грудь.

\- Я давно понял, что даже если это чужие слова, все равно ты произносишь их искренне. 

\- Разумеется. Я всегда говорю искренне.

\- Знаю. - Джон поцеловал его. - А теперь пошли, пора здороваться с родителями.

\- Хочешь, я подожду здесь?

\- Что? Ну уж нет, ты пойдешь со мной. - Он схватил Шерлока за руку и вытащил его на улицу в тот самый момент, когда Чарли выходил из автомобиля. Джон помахал рукой, надеясь, что выглядит вполне спокойным, расслабленным и уверенным - то есть таким, каким в данный момент совершенно не являлся. 

\- Джонни! - воскликнул Чарли, понесся вперед и сграбастал Джона в охапку. - Ужасно рад тебя видеть, дружище. Вот это да! - присвистнул он, глядя на дом. - Шерлок, братан, а тебя-то я как рад видеть! - продолжил Чарли и набросился с объятиями на ошеломленного Шерлока.

Джон наблюдал, как его отец открывает дверь машины и подает руку матери, помогая ей выйти. Они оба озирались по сторонам с таким видом, словно только что попали в Нарнию через дверь гардероба. 

\- Мама, папа, - сказал Джон, и, собравшись с духом, зашагал им навстречу. 

Было заметно, что мать набирается решительности. Она одарила сына почти искренней улыбкой и, пожимая ему руки, позволила поцеловать себя в щеку.

\- Здравствуй, Джон, - ровным голосом сказала она.

Джон посмотрел на отца - тот был похож на гранитное изваяние. 

\- Папа, спасибо, что приехал, - Джон протянул ему руку.

Отец заколебался, немного поиграл желваками, но все же шагнул вперед и пожал сыну руку. 

\- Джон, рад тебя видеть, - угрюмо и неразборчиво пробормотал он.

\- Какой милый дом, - сказала мать.

Шерлок подошел и встал рядом с Джоном. 

\- Артур, - произнес он нейтральным тоном и тоже протянул руку.

У Джона внутри все сжалось, но после короткой заминки отец пожал руку Шерлоку и сдержанно кивнул. 

\- Здравствуйте, Сандра, - обратился Шерлок к матери Джона. 

Пауза затянулась. Те несколько секунд, после которых мать пожала протянутую руку Шерлока, показались Джону целой вечностью.

\- Шерлок, - тихо сказала она с едва заметной натянутой улыбкой. Джон немного расслабился. Какое бы отвращение родители ни испытывали, их врожденная британская вежливость явно преобладала над остальными эмоциями.

\- Не желаете ли войти? - спросил Шерлок, жестом приглашая гостей проследовать в дом. Сам Шерлок казался воплощением невозмутимости и изысканной вежливости - эдакой иллюстрацией к понятию “безупречный джентльмен”.

Глядя на то, как родители переступают порог дома, который он делил со своим партнером-мужчиной, Джон на мгновение остолбенел от нереальности происходящего. Проходящий мимо Чарли похлопал его по плечу, и они вошли в дом, завершая процессию.

\- Артур, Сандра, - говорил Шерлок, ведя их в гостиную, - позвольте представить вам моего брата, Майкрофта Холмса, а также мою матушку, Элизабет. Мама, Майкрофт - это Артур и Сандра Ватсон.

Светясь лучезарной улыбкой, Элизабет едва ли не прыгнула вперед и обхватила руку Сандры обеими ладонями.

\- Ах, я так рада с вами познакомиться, как хорошо, что вы приехали! Джон - просто замечательный молодой человек, я в полном восторге от того, что он станет членом нашей семьи. Вы наверняка очень им гордитесь.

Джон готов был ее расцеловать. Сандра, приоткрыв рот, смотрела на Элизабет.

\- А, конечно, гордимся, - наконец, пробормотала она.

Затем Элизабет пожала руку и Артуру, который ошеломленно на нее уставился.  
\- Пойдемте, напоим вас чаем - вы же, наверное, устали с дороги. Посидим, познакомимся поближе перед репетицией, - щебетала Элизабет, увлекая их за собой в столовую.

Поблизости тут же возник Майкрофт.

\- Ей только дай повод проявить чудеса гостеприимства, - пробормотал он. - Не говоря уже о том, чтобы продемонстрировать размах своей личности, выказывая предупредительность к рабочему классу.

\- Честно говоря, я никогда еще так не радовался, что в высшем обществе учат хорошим манерам, - сказал Джон.

\- У твоих бедных родителей ни единого шанса на спасение, - заметил Шерлок.

\- А вы, должно быть, Чарльз, - сказал Майкрофт, обращаясь к Чарли. - Майкрофт Холмс.

\- Ну конечно же, - сказал Чарли, пожимая Майкрофту руку с воодушевлением, к которому старший Холмс явно не привык. - Рад познакомиться.

\- А это Грег Лестрейд, агент Шерлока, - сказал Джон, жестом подзывая Грега.

\- Только не сегодня, - ответил Грег, пожимая руку Чарли. - Сегодня я просто шафер. 

\- Значит, мы с тобой сегодня коллеги! Ну что, устроим этим парням веселую ночку напоследок?

\- Если мы оба пойдем на мальчишник, разве это не нарушит исконный смысл этого мероприятия? - вклинился Шерлок.

\- А. Ну, может, и так.

\- Чарли, я бы лучше остался дома, - сказал Джон, живо представив, как его тащат в стрип-клуб.

Чарли внезапно помрачнел и стал переминаться с ноги на ногу.

\- Для начала мне, наверное, надо вам кое-что сказать.

\- Что?

\- По-моему, за нами хотел увязаться какой-то фотограф.

Джон и Шерлок переглянулись.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Как только я забрал родителей, нам сразу села на хвост эта машина. Такое ощущение, что они там сидели и ждали, пока мы тронемся. Долго за нами ехали, но я все-таки от них оторвался, - заявил Чарли, слегка раздуваясь от гордости.

\- Да ну? - улыбаясь, спросил Джон.

\- Я этот район знаю, как свои пять пальцев. Он застрял на светофоре, а я рванул от него огородами и больше не видел. Но, Джонни, слушай… если уж он знает, где живут мама с папой…

\- Да, тогда они могут ошиваться и где-нибудь тут, - Джон взглянул на Ирэн.

\- Я сделаю пару звонков, - сказала она и отошла.

Казалось, Шерлок расстроился.

\- Расслабься, - сказал Джон, подходя ближе. - Это всего лишь один несчастный папарацци, и он вряд ли выбрался из города.

\- Если могли найти твоих родителей, то и нас тут могут вычислить.

\- Здесь мы в безопасности. 

\- Не уверен, что мы в безопасности где бы то ни было.

\- Ну, я предпочитаю не брать это в голову. Странно, что ты так разволновался, обычно тебе плевать.

\- Оказалось, что все не так просто, когда речь идет не только обо мне, но и о тебе. 

\- Такого, как в Сиднее, здесь не будет, - улыбнулся Джон и сжал его руку. - На худой конец, в “Дейли Мейл” появится пара размытых кадров, сделанных с большого расстояния. 

\- Надеюсь, ты прав, - вздохнул Шерлок.

*****  
Джону следовало знать: шансы провести репетицию свадьбы без препирательств с женихом исчезающе малы. Зациклившись на том, как родители переживут однополый брак своего сына, он совершенно упустил из виду, что Шерлок вовсе не являлся эталоном восторженного жениха, обожающего свадебную атрибутику и прочие ритуалы. 

Первым тревожным звоночком стало появление работницы ЗАГСа. Лет тридцати с хвостиком, несколько более нарядная, чем того требовал случай, она тут же принялась с чрезмерным энтузиазмом демонстрировать свое продвинутое отношение к однополым бракам. Шерлока подобная снисходительность всегда выводила из себя. В довершении всего женщина от встречи со знаменитостями пребывала в состоянии экзальтации, хоть и старалась скрыть этот факт. Джон и Шерлок, однако, хорошо знали, как выглядят люди, благоговеющие перед их звездным статусом, и Джон прямо-таки видел, что раздражение Шерлока поднимается, словно ртуть в термометре.

Ситуация не улучшилась, когда они переместились в сад, и Гарри приступила к обсуждению логистики свадебной церемонии.

\- Мы не знали, хотите вы шествовать по проходу или нет, - сказала она, слегка запинаясь.

Отец Джона насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Пап, какие-то проблемы? - повернулся к нему Джон.

\- Ну, и кто из вас будет невестой?

Мать зыркнула на отца, а Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока и застал его с возведенными к небу очами.

\- Меня это что-то не греет, - сказал Джон. - По-моему, будет смотреться по-дурацки, если кто-нибудь из нас начнет вышагивать по проходу в полном одиночестве. 

\- У нас есть план Б, - сказала Салли. - Как насчет того, чтобы вы, каждый со своей мамой, прошли вперед и там встретились?

\- Ну, это уже не настолько кошмарно, - Джон задумался. - Шерлок, как тебе?

\- Без разницы, - отрезал тот.

\- Кто из вас пойдет первым? - спросила Гарри.

Джон с Шерлоком переглянулись.

\- Эээ…

\- Только не говорите, что вы еще не решили.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что мы можем хоть что-то решить сами? - усмехнулся Шерлок. - Как непривычно. 

\- Кто-то из вас должен идти первым! - Салли шлепнула его по руке.

\- А тот, кто пойдет вторым, будет невестой, - пробубнил Джон. 

\- Вам надо выбрать. Там только один проход, - сказала Гарри, поглядывая на часы. 

\- Позволь не согласиться, - сказал Шерлок. - Там целых три прохода: один посередине, и еще по одному справа и слева. Почему мы не можем пройти одновременно с разных сторон? 

Гарри и Салли обалдело уставились друг на друга.

\- Прекрасно, - сказала Салли. - Ну, давайте, что ли, попробуем?

\- У нас тут что, репетиция детского утренника? - подбоченился Шерлок. 

\- Шерлок!..

\- Ну ладно, ладно, - сдаваясь, Шерлок поднял ладони вверх.

Они начали прогон. Шерлок прошествовал по дальнему проходу, сопровождая Элизабет, которая, казалось, единственная из всех присутствующих получала удовольствие от процесса. Стулья еще не были расставлены, поэтому она просто остановилась рядом с Майкрофтом. Шерлок прошел чуть дальше, занял свою позицию рядом с Грегом и нетерпеливо скрестил руки на груди. Джон вместе со своей матерью проследовал по ближнему проходу. Он старался проникнуться моментом, но у него не получалось - позади них шел отец и сверлил взглядом затылок Джона.

Джон встретился взглядом с Шерлоком и на один краткий, ослепительный миг почувствовал счастье и радостное возбуждение. 

Затем работница ЗАГСа открыла рот.

\- Теперь давайте пробежимся по церемонии, да? - спросила она, доставая свою книжечку.

Шерлок моргнул и сделал шаг назад.

\- Что?

Она уставилась на него.

\- Теперь мы с вами пройдемся по церемонии.

\- Нет, нет, - сказал он, мотая головой. - Мы не будем этого делать.

\- Шерлок, как ты думаешь, для чего нужна была репетиция? - спросил Джон.

\- Не для этого, - ответил Шерлок тоном, не оставляющим места для возражений. - Только, чтобы отрепетировать всякую ерунду. 

\- Ты не хочешь репетировать церемонию, - тупо констатировал Джон.

\- Если мы проведем церемонию сейчас, какой смысл повторять ее завтра?

\- Сейчас все понарошку, - объяснил Джон. Работница ЗАГСа смотрела на них, взгляд ее метался туда-сюда, будто она следила за теннисным матчем. - Мы просто делаем ремарки, как на прогоне сценария.

\- Нет. Я произнесу свою клятву только один раз, во время настоящей церемонии - как ты это называешь, “не понарошку”. Не раньше. Сейчас я не хочу здесь стоять, - Шерлок сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Все взгляды были обращены на него.

\- Может, прекратим? - спросил Джон сквозь зубы.

\- Я и хочу прекратить!

\- В смысле, может, прекратим бодаться по этому поводу? Давай просто покончим со всем этим.

\- Ты сомневаешься в нашей способности следовать подсказкам при простом обмене словами? Ты сомневаешься, что я еще не выучил свой текст? Мы с тобой профессионалы, неужели нам надо репетировать, как будто мы четырехлетние дети? 

\- Мы с тобой профессиональные актеры, а не профессиональные женихи! Я, например, очень надеюсь, что ни ты, ни я не будем актерствовать, произнося наши брачные обеты. 

\- Дело не в этом.

\- Ты ведешь себя нерационально.

\- Отлично, значит, я нерационален. С меня хватит. - Он прошел по саду и скрылся в доме.

Джон вздохнул, затем улыбнулся работнице ЗАГСа: 

\- Прошу прощения. Он… весь на нервах.

\- Ой, да ничего страшного, - ответила она. - Женихи всегда такие. 

\- Думаю, завтра все будет, как надо. Спасибо, что приехали, - поблагодарил ее Джон и мысленно добавил: _“Ради трех минут хождения по саду”_.

\- И что, это все? - спросила Элизабет, в замешательстве хлопая глазами.

\- Кажется, да. Мне очень жаль, я…. - Джон повернулся к Гарри, взглядом прося ее о помощи.

\- Давайте пойдем в дом и выпьем по аперитиву, - сказала Гарри, жестом приглашая всех собравшихся следовать за собой. - Глория и Гас уже готовят обед.

Проходя мимо, Джон с благодарностью посмотрел на сестру. Около входной двери стояла Ирэн и наблюдала за происходящим.

\- Хорошая репетиция, - нейтральным тоном заметила она.

\- Господи, даже не знаю, какая муха его укусила.

\- Да что ты говоришь? - спросила Ирэн, приподняв бровь.

Вместо ответа Джон отправился искать Шерлока и, наконец, обнаружил его в спальне, которая обычно пустовала, и где Шерлоку предстояло спать этой ночью. 

\- Кто начнет - ты или я? - спросил Джон, закрывая за собой дверь.

Шерлок возился со своим свадебным костюмом (Джон предположил, что Шерлок выискивает на нем пылинки).

\- Мне неинтересно пережевывать то, что сейчас произошло. 

\- Ну и что, черт побери, все это значит? - прищурился Джон. - Что случилось?

\- Ты там был и все видел.

\- Я там видел капризного ребенка. Ты что, не мог продержаться хотя бы полчаса? Да еще и все это перед моими родителями. Мало того, что я женюсь на мужчине, так они теперь еще решат, что ты истеричный придурок!

\- Это, конечно, прискорбно, - после паузы сказал Шерлок и слегка ссутулился.

\- Прискорбно? Ты не мог показать себя с лучшей стороны, чтобы им легче было освоиться? Ты же хорошо держался, когда они прибыли - и что, на большее твоей вежливости уже не хватает?

Шерлок крутанулся на месте и оказался к нему лицом.

\- Мне очень жаль, Джон. Я не осознавал, что для того, чтобы заслужить одобрение твоих родителей, мне надо будет отказаться от своей личности и притворяться Идеальным Зятем. Я не собираюсь ходить перед ними на задних лапках, и я не думал, что ты от меня этого потребуешь. 

\- Да не требую я ничего, - Джон провел рукой по волосам. - Только не говори, что ты там, на репетиции, показал свою личность - она у тебя не настолько сволочная. Я не хочу, чтобы ты притворялся кем-то другим, но неужели надо было доводить все до крайности?

\- А, значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы я притворялся кем-то другим, но и собой при этом не являлся? Теперь все предельно ясно, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- О чем ты вообще? Дело явно не в репетиции: можно подумать, ты не знал, чем мы тут будем заниматься.

Шерлок опустился на край кровати - казалось, что боевой задор начинает его покидать. 

\- Пока мы там не оказались, я и в самом деле не понимал… ну, что она имела в виду, чтобы… на самом деле репетировать церемонию.

\- В смысле?..

Воцарилось долгое молчание. 

\- Я знаю - иногда кажется, будто мне все равно, - начал Шерлок, вцепившись пальцами в покрывало. - Я довольно редко даю волю своим истинным чувствам. Но, Джон - конечно же, ты знаешь, что… ну… - Шерлок откашлялся, не отрывая взгляда от пола.

\- Знаю, - сказал Джон его макушке. 

\- Я не знаю, что ты знаешь, - помотал головой Шерлок. - Раньше я часто критиковал свадебные обычаи как надуманную декламацию ритуальных фраз, в конечном итоге совершенно бессмысленных. Но когда я нашел человека, с которым захотел связать свою жизнь, то, к своему смущению, обнаружил, что не более устойчив ко всему этому, чем остальные. Внезапно идея ритуала, узаконивающего наши отношения, перестала казаться такой уж глупой. Не уверен, что послужило тому причиной, но для меня это приобрело огромное значение. И дело не в банкете, не в цветах и не в остальной ерунде, черт бы ее побрал… - Шерлок, наконец, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Джоном. - Есть что-то такое в том, чтобы перед свидетелями объявить тебя своим и услышать от тебя то же самое. - Он пожал плечами. - Не знаю, как можно произносить такие слова понарошку. Я всю жизнь все время что-нибудь репетировал, но не знаю, как можно репетировать _это_.

\- Ну ладно. - Джон со вздохом подошел ближе и взял руки Шерлока в свои. - Не хочешь репетировать - не будем. Но ты мог сказать об этом и раньше, чтобы не заводить дело так далеко.

\- Я сам не ожидал, что так отреагирую. Благодаря тебе я постоянно обнаруживаю все новые и новые закоулки своей психики. Не знаю, радоваться или возмущаться по этому поводу. - Шерлок высвободил руки, переместил их Джону на бедра и притянул его поближе. - Может, лучше порепетируем нашу брачную ночь? - предложил он с озорным огоньком в глазах.

\- Думаю, мы должны спуститься и порепетировать хорошее поведение для наших родственников, - засмеялся Джон.

\- Тьфу. Моя идея лучше.

Джон наклонился и поцеловал его. Шерлок обвил руками бедра Джона, а потом, когда поцелуй прервался, уткнулся лицом Джону в грудь. Джон гладил его кудри, и это вызывало отчетливое воспоминание об их первом поцелуе в гримерке Шерлока в Национальном театре. 

\- Помнишь? - прошептал Джон.

Шерлок поднял голову, упираясь в Джона подбородком.

\- О, да. 

*****

После ужина Шерлок сбежал в сад, чтобы немного побыть в тишине. Джон заметил, как тот уходит, и они обменялись быстрыми кивками: “Я скоро вернусь” - “Иди-иди”, после чего Шерлок выскользнул на улицу. 

Он шел по саду. Все было приведено в порядок, не хватало только стульев для гостей. Шерлок чуть задержался, дойдя до места, где меньше чем через 24 часа он пообещает любить и почитать Джона, пока смерть не разлучит их. Сам по себе этот факт не приводил его в замешательство, однако Шерлок немного опасался предстоящей светской суеты. Кроме того, его до сих пор не покидало беспокойство, что средства массовой информации могут каким-то образом обнаружить их местонахождение и стать на свадьбе незваными гостями. Впрочем, об этой проблеме он не распространялся, чтобы не тревожить остальных. 

Шерлок стоял на невысоком холме за пределами сада и глядел в направлении ручья, когда за спиной раздался звук приближающихся шагов. Судя по походке, это была Сандра Ватсон. Заметив Шерлока, она замешкалась - значит, пришла сюда не в поисках его общества, скорее, просто искала уединения или возможности украдкой покурить. Шерлок ждал, когда Сандра определится: вернуться обратно или набраться смелости и присоединиться к нему. После долгих раздумий она выбрала последнее.

Чтобы не смущать Сандру и дать возможность самой начать разговор (если у той возникнет такое желание), Шерлок никак не отреагировал на ее приближение.

\- Вы, по-моему, не слишком любите находиться среди людей, - тихо заметила она.

\- Да, не слишком. Как и вы. 

\- У нас в семье я одна такая. Артур и дети - все общительные. Это утомляет

\- Не сказал бы, что Артур общительный, - нахмурился Шерлок. 

\- Это вы его в пабе с друзьями не видели. - Сандра достала сигареты и закурила, потом начала было убирать их обратно, но заколебалась. 

\- Хотите? - спросила она, протягивая ему пачку.

Шерлок вздохнул, вытащил сигарету, прикурил от предложенной Сандрой зажигалки и затянулся.

\- Джон меня убьет, - пробормотал он.

\- А, так вы бросили?

\- Давно, еще до того, как мы с Джоном познакомились. Он не любит, когда курят.

Сандра несколько раз затянулась. Потом она распрямила плечи, повернулась к Шерлоку и просто… смотрела. Она смотрела на него так, как посетитель музея разглядывает редкий экзотический экспонат, вызывающий ужас и трепет, а Шерлок ей в этом не препятствовал. У Сандры был такой вид, словно она заставляет себя не отрывать взгляда от отталкивающего зрелища в надежде, что со временем неприятные ощущения притупятся.

\- Я люблю своего сына. И я... стараюсь.

\- Ваши усилия не остались незамеченными, - кивнул Шерлок.

\- Я просто не… Я никогда не делала вид, что я светская дама. И никогда не хотела ею быть - я знаю то, что знаю, а остальное не имеет значения. Но я не могу говорить об этом с Джоном, не могу задавать ему вопросы. Он мне этого не объяснит. 

\- То есть, вы хотите знать, не объясню ли я?

\- А что, если и так? - Сандра прикусила губу.

\- Можете спрашивать о чем угодно, но не обещаю, что отвечу.

\- Ну что ж, справедливо. - Она погасила сигарету и скрестила руки на груди. - Это сделали вы?

\- Сделал что? - взглянул на нее Шерлок.

\- Соблазнили моего сына.

\- Какая ужасная идея, - засмеялся он.

\- Уж извините, что я так по-простецки - не знаю, как это у вас там происходит.

\- Прошу прощения, а к какой именно категории человечества вы меня причисляете? “У вас там” - это где?

\- У гомосексуалистов.

\- То есть вы все это время предполагали, что я и раньше был геем, а потом зазомбировал Джона при помощи специального гейского гипноза?

\- Раньше Джон никогда не был... таким... с мужчинами.

\- Вы уверены? А Джон - нет. Я сам не испытывал никакого интереса к мужчинам, пока не встретил его. Что касается того, как это произошло - а как оно вообще происходит?

Сандра ничего не ответила. Шерлок сделал глубокую затяжку, уже понимая, что пожалеет об этом, когда в последующие недели начнет утихомиривать пробудившуюся тягу к курению.

\- Артур за ужином был молчалив, - сказал он, наконец.

Сандра выпустила изо рта струйку дыма.

\- Я не собираюсь извиняться за своего мужа.

\- Разве я об этом просил?

\- Ну, в данной ситуации нельзя просить большего. Молчание - это, можно сказать, подарок.

\- Да уж, не дай бог нам ожидать любезностей от гостя в нашем доме, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- А бог и не дает. Он запрещает все это. Все это… Это мерзость в глазах его, - Сандра говорила так устало, словно прокручивала данный монолог у себя в голове сотни раз.

\- Я в курсе. То, что многие люди принимают за божью волю, имеет для них первостепенное значение. Но, честно говоря, мне плевать, что там ваш воображаемый друг из религиозных сказочек думает про мою жизнь - или про жизнь Джона.

\- Ты... Как… - Она уставилась на него. - Да как ты смеешь говорить такое о боге?

\- Смею запросто. У вас есть полное право верить, во что захотите, а у меня есть полное право считать, что это нелепо. 

\- И почему меня это не удивляет?

\- Вот и правильно, что не удивляет. И если вы думаете, что ваш муж ненавидит наши с Джоном отношения, опасаясь божьего гнева, то вы глубоко заблуждаетесь.

\- Знаю, - вздохнула она.

\- С точки зрения вашего супруга, его мужская сущность находит отражение в сыновьях. Но мужественность Джона оказалась испорчена из-за того, кого он выбрал в качестве сексуального и романтического партнера. Это угроза для эго вашего мужа, и он боится - что, в свою очередь, заставляет его испытывать презрение. Только и всего.

Сандра смотрела на него, как на гремучую змею.

\- А ты злой человек.

\- Вовсе нет. Я ни на кого не держу зла. Ни на вас, ни на вашего мужа. Я просто наблюдаю за вашим поведением и делаю выводы. Что меня действительно злит - так это то, насколько ваше отношение огорчает Джона. Если я отвратителен вам и вашему мужу - мне наплевать. Это не мое дело. Но меня беспокоит, что Джон переживает. Его счастье - мой главный приоритет.

\- Если тебя так волнует его счастье, почему ты… я не знаю… не пытаешься мне понравиться, вместо того, чтобы оскорблять меня и мои убеждения?

\- Действительно, - вздохнул Шерлок. - Я и правда хочу сделать Джона счастливым, но кто сказал, что у меня это получается? Зато у меня хорошо получается ставить самому себе палки в колеса.

\- Странный ты человек, - горько рассмеялась Сандра.

\- Мне уже говорили.

\- И нечуткий.

\- Такое тоже говорили.

\- Как ты вообще способен кого-то любить?

\- И здесь - в яблочко.

\- Но ты любишь Джона.

Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел ей в глаза.

\- Всей душой.

\- Я тебе верю. - Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, потом Сандра покачала головой, как будто все это было выше ее понимания. - Я действительно желаю ему счастья, - спокойно сказала она, наконец, и еще раз затянулась. - Но я просто не понимаю, почему из трех миллиардов женщин на земле не оказалось ни одной, которая могла бы сделать его счастливым. 

\- Может, такие женщины есть. Но меня он встретил раньше.

\- И тебе это нравится, да? - резко спросила она.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Сандра, завтра днем Джон станет моим мужем, а через несколько дней я уеду в другую страну и, наверное, два месяца его не увижу. Если вы думаете, что ваше неодобрение возглавляет список моих или его проблем - вы переоценили свою значимость. Перед тем, как я встретил Джона, меня волновала только моя работа. Теперь меня волнует только моя работа и Джон. К сожалению, иногда одно становится чуть важнее другого, и наоборот. Джон это понимает, и у него все точно так же. Со мной трудно ужиться, я думал, что меня вообще нельзя полюбить - тем более, захотеть связать со мной жизнь. Однако Джон обладает редким умением меня удивлять. Так что мы с ним будем строить нашу совместную жизнь вне зависимости от того, как вы к этому отнесетесь. Джон всегда будет вашим сыном, но в первую очередь он будет моим мужем. И возможность вашего с ним общения напрямую зависит от того, как вы станете к нам относиться в дальнейшем. Все только в ваших руках. Джон, конечно, не будет в восторге, если вы пойдете по пути наибольшего сопротивления, но он это переживет. Так что если не хотите лишиться одного из сыновей, предлагаю заключить перемирие и со мной, и с нами обоими. - Шерлок втоптал сигарету в край клумбы. - Боюсь, это все, что я могу предложить. Если мои слова вас не убедили, я не обижусь. В конце концов, умение убеждать никогда не относилось к моим талантам.

\- Я, наверное, никогда не пойму, почему он выбрал тебя, - произнесла Сандра без всякого выражения и снова затянулась, уставясь в землю.

\- К сожалению, я не могу объяснить вам, что Джон во мне нашел, потому что и сам не знаю. Об этом вам придется спросить его самого.

Шерлок двинулся по направлению к дому, но остановился, поравнявшись с Сандрой. 

\- Надеюсь, завтра вы с Артуром снова будете здесь. Если же нет - не стану вас упрекать.


	8. Глава 8

Джон стоял перед зеркалом в спальне и пялился на свое отражение. Ему хотелось выглядеть соответственно поводу: он надел новый костюм, принял душ, побрился, причесался старательнее обычного... и на этом его приготовления закончились. Джон позавидовал женщинам - те по случаю особого события могли хотя бы забацать новый макияж или соорудить сложную прическу. Самое большое, что мог сделать мужчина - купить новый одеколон.

Половина двенадцатого. Еще несколько часов - и у него будет муж. И сам он тоже станет мужем. Джон не был уверен, какая перспектива казалась более сюрреалистической.

Пожелать накануне Шерлоку спокойной ночи и разойтись по разным спальням оказалось труднее, чем представлялось Джону. “Это всего лишь на одну ночь”, - убеждал он себя, но в голову лезли мысли о предстоящих двух месяцах, когда ему придется спать одному. 

Они с Шерлоком стояли у дверей спальни и обнимались, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. Наконец, Шерлок поцеловал его в лоб, отстранился и прошептал: “Спокойной ночи”, а затем оставил Джона стоять у двери, как подростка на первом свидании, за которым из-за занавесок наблюдает отец.

Джон лежал в кровати и жалел самого себя. Но потом, уже в полусне, его посетила мысль о том, что в следующий раз они с Шерлоком окажутся в постели в качестве супружеской пары. Это сработало. 

Проснулся он рано и, спустившись вниз, обнаружил, что Салли и Гарри сплели целый заговор, чтобы держать их с будущим супругом подальше друг от друга. Шерлока, в сопровождении Грега и Майкрофта, уже отослали в город под каким-то выдуманным предлогом. Самому Джону позволили выпить кофе с тостом, а потом сразу вытолкали в сад - контролировать расстановку столов и стульев. Контролировать, как же! Рабочие в саду были снабжены устрашающе подробными схемами и расписанными по минутам графиками - Салли постаралась. Единственное, что Джон мог сделать - не путаться под ногами, пока рабочие занимались своим делом.

\- Так это вы жених? - спросил его какой-то рабочий.

\- Один из, - ответил Джон.

\- А, точно, вы же тот артист.

\- Наверное, тот, - улыбнулся Джон. 

\- Извиняйте, ничего личного. У нас столько заказов, я на имена не смотрю вообще. А вы, значит, женитесь на другом артисте? Ну, на этом, раскудрявом? 

Джон злорадно ухмыльнулся, предвкушая, как будет рассказывать Шерлоку об эпитете, которым его наградил представитель восторженной публики - “раскудрявый”.

\- Да уж, с шевелюрой ему повезло.

\- Это точно. А вы, кажется, в прошлом году были на шоу Джонатана Росса.

\- Я к нему часто прихожу.

Рабочий задумчиво его разглядывал.

\- Если честно, я б ни за что не подумал, что вы голубой, - он подался вперед, будто делился секретом.

\- Я тоже, - фыркнул Джон. - Просто встретил подходящего парня. 

\- Хм, - рабочий слегка нахмурился. - Думаете, это у всех так?

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, типа, каждый вот так вот встретит подходящего парня - и заделается голубым?

\- Не знаю. Вряд ли.

Рабочего, казалось, не слишком обеспокоил такой вариант развития событий.

\- Ну ладно, типа поздравляю, и все такое. Хотя, если бы я был геем, то использовал бы это как отмазку, чтобы вообще не жениться. Но это, конечно, кому как.

\- Ну, типа спасибо.

Теперь, перед зеркалом, слова того парня крутились у Джона в голове. Он встретил подходящего парня, “заделался голубым”, и это далось ему на удивление легко. Проведя некоторое время в размышлениях о том, какие последствия это имело для него самого, Джон так и не пришел к однозначному выводу. Способен ли он по-прежнему испытывать влечение к женщинам? Джон подозревал, что способен. Но - раз уж он встретил мужчину и влюбился в него - что, если он когда-нибудь встретит женщину и тоже влюбится?

Он немного встряхнулся: “Это все предсвадебный невроз, Джон. Ты любишь Шерлока, и он тот, кто тебе нужен. Хватит уже бояться собственной тени”.

В последний раз поправив галстук, Джон кивнул своему отражению - лучше уже не будет - и пошел вниз.

Стоял прекрасный солнечный день - о лучшем и мечтать нельзя. Джон решил считать это хорошим знаком. Ведущие на террасу стеклянные двери были распахнуты настежь, и сквозь них виднелись столы, уже сервированные разнообразными закусками и мускатным вином. Пока гости собирались, официанты подготавливали подносы с угощениями. Уже пришли Майкрофт, Элизабет, Ирэн, Майк, Глория и Гас Финдли. Гарри и Салли о чем-то трещали без умолку, а около стола с винами - отдельно от всех - стояла чета Ватсонов.

Майк первым подошел к Джону и сердечно пожал ему руку. 

\- Вот ты где! Ну как, ты уже в панике? - подмигнул он.

\- Вообще-то нет. Но стаканчик я бы пропустил, - Джон кивнул в сторону стола с напитками. Тут же возникла Ирэн с бокалом и, поцеловав Джона в щеку, вручила ему выпивку. Сама Ирэн, в темном платье-футляре с тонкими серебристыми завитками, выглядела, как всегда, безукоризненно.

\- Шикарно смотришься, - похвалила она. - Ты что, выспался, что ли? Как это тебе удалось?

\- Да легко. Просто ночью мой суженый не клал на меня свои ледяные ноги, - пошутил Джон, безуспешно озираясь в поисках Шерлока.

\- О, Джон, - воскликнула Элизабет и протянула к нему руки. Джон подошел поближе и позволил поцеловать себя в щеку. - Какой сегодня чудесный день!

\- Сойдет. Похоже, нам до сих пор везет.

\- Я все думаю, какую свадьбу мы могли бы закатить в большом доме. Беседка у фонтана просто создана для таких церемоний!

Элизабет продолжала щебетать о том, насколько грандиозной могла получиться свадьба в родовом гнезде Холмсов, но Джон ее не слушал - он наконец-то увидел Шерлока, стоявшего вместе с Грегом у дверей на террасу. По случаю приема Шерлок был одет в новый серый костюм с сине-зеленым галстуком под цвет глаз. При виде жениха внутри у Джона все перевернулось, и его недавние размышления о привлекательности женщин тут же развеялись.

Шерлок поймал его взгляд, быстро подмигнул и вернулся к беседе с Грегом. Кончики его ушей слегка порозовели. 

Джон посмотрел на своих родителей: те все еще держались особняком и ни с кем не разговаривали. Он огляделся в поисках кого-нибудь из братьев и сестер, но поддержки поблизости не наблюдалось. 

\- Хочешь, я ими займусь? - тихо спросила Ирэн, которая, должно быть, заметила, как Джон стиснул зубы.

Это было заманчиво.

\- Нет. Я сам разберусь. - Джон одним глотком осушил бокал, протянул его Ирэн и направился к родителям.

По правде говоря, он не был до конца уверен, что те вообще придут. Накануне вечером Шерлок пересказал ему подробности своей беседы с миссис Ватсон. Во время рассказа Джон только и переспрашивал: “Что-что ты ей сказал?” - но, в конце концов, все было только к лучшему. Джон не мог и не собирался просить Шерлока быть кем-то другим, а Шерлок в разговоре с Сандрой ни разу не покривил душой и не сказал ей ничего такого, чего они с Джоном прежде не обсуждали. И все же Джон понимал: родители могут и не прийти. Как относиться к их приходу - зависело только от степени оптимизма, который Джон испытывал в данный момент.

\- Мама, - Джон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку. - Папа, - он протянул руку, и отец пожал ее без видимого колебания. - Рад вас видеть.

Мать вздохнула и расправила плечи. 

\- Джон, ты знаешь о нашем отношении к таким вещам, но ты наш сын, и мы тебя любим. Раз уж тебе этого хочется, мы надеемся, что ты будешь счастлив.

Учитывая полное отсутствие реакции со стороны отца, эта речь была оговорена и отрепетирована заранее.

Джону хотелось выкрикнуть ей в лицо, что ему плевать на их “отношение к таким вещам”. Хотелось схватить Шерлока за руку, притащить сюда, поставить перед родителями и спросить: “Как же вы не видите? Неужели непонятно, почему я захотел связать с ним свою жизнь? Он замечательный. Я так его люблю - почему это должно быть неправильно?” Ему хотелось орать на родителей до тех пор, пока они не согласятся с сыном и не примут Шерлока в лоно семьи с распростертыми объятиями и от чистого сердца. 

Но все-таки Джону не было плевать на отношение родителей, а оно, сколько на них ни кричи, не могло волшебным образом измениться в мгновение ока. Оставалось надеяться только на время, и Джону не хотелось совершить какой-нибудь необдуманный поступок, который все испортит.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он. - Мы оба рады, что вы здесь. - При этих словах отец стиснул зубы, но Джон, черт побери, не собирался делать вид, будто Шерлока не существует.

Тут, к счастью, подоспел Чарли с семейством и отвлек внимание родителей на себя. Оказавшийся в эпицентре массового воодушевления, Джон как никогда радовался наличию у себя такого общительного брата.

Весь следующий час Джон провел в беготне между братьями и сестрами, время от времени вырываясь из их объятий, чтобы поприветствовать кого-нибудь из вновь прибывших гостей, сияющих и нарядных. Он оглянуться не успел, как было уже без четверти час: прибыла работница ЗАГСа, а Гарри и Салли принялись выгонять всех в сад. Джон улучил минутку, заскочил в уборную на первом этаже и наткнулся на Шерлока. 

\- И ты здесь? - ухмыльнулся тот при виде Джона.

Джон закрыл дверь и несколько секунд просто смотрел на него.

\- Великолепно выглядишь.

\- Ты тоже.

\- Ты как, в порядке?

\- Терпимо. Все это общение весьма утомляет.

\- Да ты себе общением практически на жизнь зарабатываешь.

\- Это не делает данный процесс менее утомительным. - Шерлок намочил руку и прижал ее ко лбу. - Твои родители все-таки пришли.

\- Да уж. Решились на подвиг.

\- Полагаю, надеяться на большее было бы неразумно.

\- На данном этапе - да. 

Из сада послышалась музыка. 

\- Сейчас нас начнут искать, - сказал Джон.

\- Еще не поздно сбежать и пожениться тайком, - глаза Шерлока искрились смехом.

\- По-моему, уже поздно.

\- Кое-что мы все-таки можем порепетировать, - подойдя ближе, Шерлок навис над Джоном.

Джон остановил Шерлока, приложив пальцы к его губам.

\- Ну уж нет. Никаких поцелуев, пока это не будет одобрено законом.

Губы Шерлока под пальцами Джона растянулись в улыбке.

\- У тебя довольно… забавные представления о приличиях, когда речь заходит о таких вещах.

\- Какие мы сегодня снисходительные, - поддразнил Джон.

\- В этот раз, так уж и быть, закрою глаза на твои чудачества.

\- А ты в курсе, что тебе придется закрывать на них глаза всю оставшуюся жизнь?

\- Тогда постарайся, чтобы я это делал не напрасно, - усмехнулся Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на него.

\- Ну, типа вот. 

\- Типа вот. - Шерлок перестал улыбаться. Он моргнул, и в этот момент показался Джону совершенно беззащитным. - Ты не передумал?

\- Нет. - Джон с улыбкой медленно покачал головой. - Я в своей жизни много насчет чего сомневался, но жениться на тебе или нет - ни разу. 

\- Тогда вперед, - снова заулыбался Шерлок.

Джон открыл дверь и посторонился, выпуская Шерлока, а затем отправился вслед за ним в гостиную, где на них тут же напустились Гарри и Салли.

\- Ну где вас носит? Все уже сидят и ждут, когда мы начнем!

И правда - в доме оставались только родители Джона и семья Шерлока. Джон выглянул на улицу: на расставленных в саду стульях расположились друзья и родственники. Там были Пол и Дженни, сестра Джона Элли с семьей, Рэйчел и Дэниэл, и… о боже! Грег и Чарли уже стояли рядом с работницей ЗАГСа, занимая ее беседой.

Джон еще раз взглянул Шерлоку в глаза.

\- Эээ… Ну что, до встречи?

\- Не опаздывай, - подмигнул ему Шерлок.

*****

Шерлок старался. Правда, старался. Он старался не терять головы и сохранить хоть каплю хладнокровия. Он то и дело напоминал себе, что церемония бракосочетания - всего лишь пережиток тех времен, когда союз двух людей являлся либо деловой сделкой, либо религиозным таинством. Он убеждал себя, что ему-то уж точно не нужны ни ритуалы, ни волшебные слова, чтобы сделать их отношения с Джоном еще реальнее.

К сожалению, когда Шерлок, наконец, оказался перед Джоном и уполномоченным лицом из ЗАГСа, перед семьей и друзьями, чьи взгляды были обращены в его сторону - все благие намерения пошли прахом. И даже выдающийся актерский талант Шерлока не помог ему скрыть тот факт, что - несмотря на извечное презрение Шерлока к гиперболам - сейчас был самый счастливый момент его жизни. 

Работница ЗАГСа что-то вещала про союз, партнерство и все такое прочее, но Шерлок едва слушал ее болтовню. Затем чиновница спросила, нет ли у кого-нибудь из присутствующих возражений против данного союза. Шерлок неотрывно смотрел на Джона, чей ответный взгляд был полон решимости. К счастью, все молчали, и церемония продолжалась своим чередом.

\- Можете взяться за руки, - пробормотала работница ЗАГСа так тихо, чтобы ее слышали только Шерлок с Джоном. Джон хихикнул, беря Шерлока за руку. На его лице явственно читалось: “Если бы мы это отрепетировали, ты бы знал, что надо делать”.

Настала пора произносить свадебные обеты, и у Шерлока засосало под ложечкой.

\- Джон Ватсон, берете ли вы этого человека в партнеры на всю оставшуюся жизнь?

\- Да, - ответил Джон. Его взгляд вселял в Шерлока уверенность.

\- Шерлок Холмс, берете ли вы...

\- Да, - перебил тот. По рядам гостей пробежал смешок. - Ну я же помню, что она говорила, зачем повторять то же самое? - пробормотал Шерлок. Ухмыляясь, Джон покачал головой, как бы говоря: “И во что я только ввязался”.

Работница ЗАГСа улыбнулась и попросила их повторить клятвы, текст которых давала им несколько дней назад: любить и беречь, почитать и поддерживать. Шерлок сморгнул нарастающее ощущение нереальности происходящего. Сейчас он воспринимал окружающую действительность со сверхъестественной четкостью: гул насекомых в саду, шелест одежды гостей, запах одеколона Джона… Чтобы окончательно не потерять почву под ногами, Шерлок произносил положенные слова, крепко держа Джона за руки. Да, все это действительно происходит с ним, с Шерлоком, здесь и сейчас - он женится.

К Шерлоку подошел Грег с кольцом. Чарли - тоже с кольцом - подошел к Джону с другой стороны. Едва заметно улыбаясь, Джон взял левую руку Шерлока и замер на мгновение, перед тем как надеть кольцо. Шерлок не мог не признать, что почувствовал трепет, когда кольцо, наконец, оказалось на положенном месте.

\- Шерлок, - глухо произнес Джон, - прими это кольцо как символ моей любви и преданности. - При этих словах голос его дрогнул. Джон помедлил, затем снова встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. - Если бы до того, как мы познакомились, кто-то спросил меня, счастлив ли я - я бы ответил: “Да”. Я просто не знал, что бывает по-другому. Не знал, что могу быть настолько счастливым, даже не представлял, что такое возможно. А сейчас я не представляю жизни без тебя и благодарю бога за то, что мне не надо такое представлять. Я люблю тебя, - улыбнулся Джон. - Уффф, - выдохнул он, и все захихикали.

Шерлок знал, какие слова должен был произнести, но, уже держа руку Джона в своей руке, внезапно передумал следовать тексту. Он никогда не был силен в импровизации, но сейчас этого требовали обстоятельства. Шерлок молча надел кольцо Джону на палец. Джон взглянул на него, вероятно, удивляясь такому отступлению от сценария. У Шерлока на языке привычно завертелись всевозможные колкие замечания, но он заставил себя сдержаться. “Если ты вообще способен хотя бы раз в жизни открыто заявить о своих чувствах, то сейчас самое время”, - подумал он.

\- Джон… Ни символизм этого кольца, ни слова данного ритуала не в состоянии выразить то, как сильно я тебя люблю. Однако придется обойтись доступными средствами, потому что я не знаю, как продемонстрировать тебе свои чувства любым другим способом, который был бы уместен на людях.

Джон ухмыльнулся и покраснел. По рядам гостей вновь пробежал смешок. 

\- Так прими эти бледные напоминания о моей любви, в коих ты, надеюсь, никогда не будешь нуждаться. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы в нашей совместной жизни подобные напоминания тебе не понадобились.

Ослепительно улыбаясь, Джон сжал ему руки. Глаза Джона сияли, и Шерлок почувствовал, что с его глазами происходит то же самое.

\- Джон, Шерлок, - улыбнулась им работница ЗАГСа. - Теперь, когда вы обменялись кольцами и произнесли свои клятвы перед свидетелями, я с радостью объявляю вас законными супругами.

От этих слов у Шерлока по спине вдруг пробежала легкая дрожь, и он почувствовал ответный трепет в пальцах Джона. Шерлок почувствовал, что неудержимо расплывается в улыбке. Одна его ладонь скользнула Джону на шею, и Шерлок привлек его к себе. Они целовались уже бессчетное количество раз, но сейчас Шерлок впервые целовал Джона в качестве своего мужа - и это было восхитительно. 

Джон ответил на поцелуй, и Шерлок краем сознания отметил аплодисменты гостей. Ему хотелось вот так вот стоять и целовать Джона до скончания веков, но тот уже отстранился, несколько раз быстро поцеловав Шерлока напоследок. Потом Джон развернул себя и Шерлока лицом к гостям, а те аплодировали им стоя. Родители Джона тоже хлопали (правда, сидя), но Сандра Ватсон едва заметно улыбалась. Джон сжал руку Шерлока, повел по проходу между стульями, и ошеломленный Шерлок позволял себя вести.

В доме было темно и прохладно. Едва они вошли, как Шерлок развернулся, притянул Джона к себе, обнял и снова поцеловал - крепко-крепко. С тихим возгласом удивления Джон обвил его шею руками и поцеловал в ответ.

\- Ммм, - произнес он прямо Шерлоку в губы. - Тебе надо было еще разок поцеловаться?

\- Я просто оттягиваю тот момент, когда ты начнешь сожалеть о содеянном, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок, и Джон понял, что тот придуривается.

\- Ну еще бы я не сожалел о том, что женился на самом лучшем человеке в мире, - ответил Джон с мечтательной улыбкой.

\- Шевелитесь, ребята, - Гарри ввалилась в дом вслед за ними. - Сейчас сюда придут гости, а вас уже ждет машина, чтобы отвезти в город, пока все тут будут выпивать.

Шерлок послушно встал рядом с Джоном и приготовился принимать поздравления. На них тут же набросился Чарли, заключив их с Джоном в объятья.

\- Братьев много не бывает, - взревел он. - Да, Шерлок? 

\- Раньше я считал, что и одного много, но для тебя сделаю исключение. 

После Чарли их - несколько более сдержанно - поздравил Грег, а следом за ним потянулись и остальные гости. Они по очереди подходили к молодоженам, а затем отправлялись в другую часть сада, где их уже ждали коктейли. Шерлоку было удивительно легко изображать самую дружелюбную улыбку из своего арсенала - он чувствовал расположение ко всем и вся. Объяснить это он мог только наличием у себя на пальце обручального кольца, которое надел ему Джон.

*****  
Джон наблюдал за тем, как Чарли и Грег подписывают бумаги. Затем свою подпись поставила работница ЗАГСа. Ее коллега взял документ и улыбнулся Джону и Шерлоку. 

\- Примите мои поздравления, джентльмены. Теперь вы официально женаты.

\- Спасибо, - Джон от души пожал ему руку. Шерлок кивнул, нетерпеливо подталкивая Джона в сторону выхода, к ждущим на улице машинам. Грег и Чарли последовали за ними.

\- Ну, теперь-то мы оторвемся! - воскликнул Чарли, потирая руки. - Поехали обратно!

\- Вы поезжайте, - придержав Джона, махнул рукой Шерлок. - Мы будем чуть позже.

\- А вы не сразу домой? - спросил Грег.

\- Нет, у нас есть кое-какие дела, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Правда? - озадаченно спросил Джон.

\- Ну ладно тогда, - сказал Чарли, - встретимся дома.

\- Мы ненадолго. Езжайте, - говорил Шерлок, подгоняя Грега и Чарли к машине. Когда те отъехали, Шерлок с Джоном помахали им вслед.

\- И какие такие у нас дела? - поинтересовался Джон, пока Шерлок тащил его к машине и усаживал на пассажирское сиденье. Потом Шерлок обежал вокруг машины и бросился за руль. 

\- Я не поеду на это идиотское сборище, пока не побуду наедине со своим мужем! - прорычал Шерлок, заводя машину. Он рванул с места и куда-то понесся на сумасшедшей скорости.

\- Я только за, - улыбнулся Джон, чувствуя легкую дрожь предвкушения от многообещающих интонаций в голосе Шерлока, и взглянул на сияющее кольцо у себя на левой руке. - А куда мы хоть едем?

\- Есть у меня еще пара секретов в запасе, - сказал Шерлок, выезжая из города и сворачивая на узкую проселочную дорогу, которая петляла по полям, пока окончательно не превратилась в заросшую травой двойную колею, исчезающую в зарослях деревьев. Шерлок въехал в лес и остановился. 

Какое-то время он молча сидел, все еще сжимая руль, потом повернулся, встретился взглядом с Джоном - и они тут же набросились друг на друга, одновременно пытаясь перелезть на заднее сиденье. 

\- Черт, нога!

\- Смотри куда пихаешься, мне эта штука еще понадобится! 

Под аккомпанемент хихиканий, чертыханий и хриплых возгласов они просочились между сиденьями единым клубком сплетенных конечностей. Шерлок рывком усадил Джона и стал целовать - чудесно целовать своим чудесным ртом. Джон сграбастал его в охапку и, все еще смеясь, тоже поцеловал.

\- Шерлок, что… что на тебя… нашло? - задохнулся Джон, когда Шерлок оторвался от его губ и присосался к шее.

Шерлок отстранился и пристально посмотрел на Джона. 

\- Джон, мы здесь с тобой одни. Я еще никогда настолько не открывался перед тобой - я вообще не позволяю себе так расслабляться. Но хочу сделать это сейчас, в первые часы нашего брака. Хочу показать тебе всего себя. 

Джон уставился на него.

\- Господи, ну ладно.

Шерлок снова уткнулся лицом Джону в шею. 

\- Потому что ты для меня - всё, - сказал Шерлок между поцелуями и ласками, а Джон просто обнимал его, позволяя делать все, что тот захочет. Джон шумно втянул воздух, когда рука Шерлока скользнула вниз и обхватила через брюки его член.

\- Я полностью в твоей власти, - прошептал Шерлок. Он опустился на колени, едва втиснувшись боком между сиденьями, и подвинул Джона повыше, чтобы оказаться на коленях прямо перед ним. - Ты мог бы меня уничтожить, если бы захотел. И то, что ты до сих пор этого не сделал, является для меня источником постоянного изумления, - глухо сказал он, уткнувшись в живот Джону, а потом вытащил его рубашку из брюк, чтобы добраться губами до кожи. - Я одержим тобой, Джон, - едва слышно произнес он.

\- Шерлок, о боже, - простонал Джон.

Шерлок расстегнул ему ремень и ширинку, а затем подтолкнул Джона, чтобы тот поднял бедра и можно было бы приспустить брюки. Джон попытался сдвинуть их к коленям, но Шерлок остановил его, задрав ему ноги еще выше, а сам, исчезнув из поля зрения, нырнул вниз и тихонько просунул член Джона под брюки. Почувствовав губы новоиспеченного супруга у себя на члене, Джон уперся головой в дверцу машины. Одной рукой он вцепился в обивку сиденья, а другой обхватил себя под коленями, чтобы подтянуть ноги как можно ближе к груди.

\- Я боготворю тебя, Джон, - бормотал Шерлок в перерывах между неторопливыми движениями губ по члену. - Я обожаю каждый дюйм твоего тела, хочу узнать каждую его клеточку. - Джон ахнул, когда почувствовал руку Шерлока на своей мошонке. Он не видел, что делает Шерлок, и это невероятно его возбуждало.

\- Шерлок, меня… надолго не хватит…

Шерлок не отстранился, а продолжал равномерно, пульсирующе посасывать член Джона, что - как он знал - безотказно сводит Джона с ума. Джон вскрикнул и судорожно уперся рукой в заднее окно, чувствуя, как оргазм пронзает его с головы до ног. Шерлок успокаивающе гладил его по животу, одновременно осушая его ртом до последней капли.

\- Господи ты боже мой, - простонал Джон и обмяк на кожаном сиденье. Шерлок пристроился рядом, положив голову на голый живот Джона и неловко поджав ноги. Джон погладил Шерлока по волосам, чувствуя его теплое и влажное дыхание на своей коже.

\- Я не предполагал, что человеческий разум в состоянии вынести любовь такой силы, но сейчас я тебя люблю даже еще больше, - прошептал Шерлок. - Знаю, что говорю тебе далеко не все, но лишь потому, что боюсь показать истинную силу моего чувства. Раньше я не верил, что твоя привязанность ко мне может сравняться с моей, поэтому скрывал ее даже от тебя, - Шерлок поднял голову и уперся подбородком Джону в бедро, глядя ему в глаза. - Я больше не боюсь твоей власти надо мной. Теперь я понял, что имею над тобой такую же власть. 

Джон улыбнулся, поглаживая бровь Шерлока большим пальцем. 

\- Так и будем с тобой властвовать друг над другом. 

\- Похоже на то. 

Джон помог Шерлоку подвинуться, и они обнялись. Было, конечно, тесновато, но Джон не возражал.

\- Давай-ка разберемся. Ты заставил наших гостей ждать, завез нас сюда, чтобы сделать мне воистину эпический минет и констатировать, что мы с тобой в равной степени способны разнести друг другу сердце вдребезги?

\- В такой формулировке это кажется полным идиотизмом, - усмехнулся Шерлок, и его смех отозвался эхом у Джона в груди.

\- Я думаю, это потрясающе, - сказал Джон, помедлив. - И ты тоже потрясающий. И вообще, ущипните меня уже кто-нибудь - поверить не могу, что мы с тобой действительно женаты. 

\- Уж поверь, - Шерлок крепче обнял Джона и поцеловал в шею. - Теперь ты окончательно влип.

\- Это хорошо. - Джон чуть-чуть поерзал. - Но если мы останемся здесь еще хоть ненадолго, то я и правда к тебе прилипну, а мне бы хотелось выглядеть презентабельно на нашем приеме. 

\- Ну раз ты настаиваешь, - проворчал Шерлок. После того, как они распутались, Джон открыл дверь и вылез из машины, на ходу натягивая брюки. 

\- Ну и видок у меня.

\- Вот, - Шерлок откуда-то достал салфетки и расческу. Джон вытерся и привел одежду в порядок. - Если бы я не подготовился, мы бы плохо кончили.

\- Вообще-то кончил только я, - взглянул на него Джон. - Наш первый супружеский секс - и такая несправедливость.

\- Я так и планировал. Можешь считать это авансом, и я рассчитываю вернуть его с большими процентами, - голос Шерлока звучал так многообещающе, что у Джона пересохло во рту. 

\- А я рассчитываю, что ты опрокинешь меня на спину, раздвинешь мне ноги и будешь пялить до тех пор, пока я не охрипну от крика. 

\- Я... я приму это к сведению, - Шерлок сглотнул, его кадык судорожно дернулся.

\- Не думай, будто я не знаю, чего тебе стоило сказать те слова, - сказал Джон, обхватив его лицо ладонями. - Не думай, будто я не в курсе, что ты чувствуешь, даже если не говоришь о своих чувствах. Тебе и не обязательно говорить, но я был счастлив это услышать. - Он крепко поцеловал Шерлока. - И я очень сильно тебя люблю. Ты знаешь.

\- Знаю, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Хорошо. - Джон вздохнул и отошел на шаг, чтобы пригладить волосы. - Должен сказать, пока что брак кажется мне преотличной штуковиной.

\- Прибереги свой оптимизм до того момента, когда надо будет платить налоги, - усмехнулся Шерлок.


	9. Глава 9

Когда Шерлок и Джон появились в саду, гости встретили их радостными возгласами и смехом. Джон схватил Шерлока за руку и высоко поднял ее над головой, будто только что выиграл турнир по боксу. Шерлок изо всех сил боролся с искушением закатить глаза и снисходительно улыбался, озираясь в поисках выпивки. 

Ирэн со своим сверхъестественным чутьем уже стояла рядом, протягивая ему бокал вина.

\- Мы что, по дороге домой решили сделать небольшой крюк? - промурлыкала она и потянулась, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в щеку. 

\- Тебя там точно не было, так что никаких “мы”, - ответил Шерлок, наблюдая, как Джона со всех сторон облепили братья, сестры и их потомство. - Ну? Как обстоят дела? - спросил он, взглянув на родителей Джона - те молча сидели в полном одиночестве перед своими пивными кружками.

\- Ничего такого ужасного они не сказали. Наверное, потому что вообще ничего не говорили.

\- Я полагаю, это лучшее, на что мы можем надеяться.

\- Вот и я так полагаю. - Она чокнулась с Шерлоком своим бокалом. - Ну, и как ощущения в роли мужа?

\- Точно такие же, как и в роли жениха, спасибо. 

\- Не ври, - Ирэн изучающе вгляделась в его лицо. - Ты же чувствуешь разницу. 

\- Я не ожидал, что буду ее чувствовать, - вздохнул Шерлок.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, что брак - не просто формальность?

\- А ведь, казалось бы: всего лишь подпись на документе, благословение чиновника, бижутерия... - при этих словах Шерлока Ирэн подняла бровь. - Но брак - действительно больше, чем просто формальность. Намного больше, к моему огромному удивлению. Я… - Шерлок замялся и откашлялся. - Теперь он мой навсегда, - тихо сказал он, глядя на Джона. Тот стоял спиной к ним и разговаривал с сестрой. 

\- По-моему, он твой навсегда уже давным-давно.

Шерлок чувствовал, что вино слегка развязало ему язык. Хотя, возможно, все дело было в напоре собеседницы. 

\- Это… отрезвляет.

\- В смысле?

\- Я обнаружил, что…

\- Что ты не выше всего этого? Что у тебя нет иммунитета против любви?

\- Что я не обязательно должен быть лишен “всего этого”.

\- А ты думал, что должен? - у Ирэн перехватило дыхание.

\- Эту гипотезу ничто не ставило под сомнение на протяжении тридцати четырех лет.

\- А когда вы встретились, ты предполагал, что Джон поставит ее под сомнение?

\- Мне такое и в голову не пришло. Я бы мог сейчас рассказать трогательную историю о любви с первого взгляда, или как у нас возникла мгновенная связь, но это окажется неправдой. Я тогда только и надеялся, что смогу хоть как-то выносить его общество. И ничего подобного я уж точно не ожидал. - Шерлок наблюдал, как сияющий Джон смеется и разговаривает с гостями, пока не понял, что молчание Ирэн затянулось. Он посмотрел на нее. - Что? 

\- Просто… - Ирэн улыбнулась и слегка покачала головой. - Мы с тобой, конечно, не так давно знакомы, но я хочу сказать, что рада за тебя, Шерлок. Может быть, даже больше, чем за Джона.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что тебе все это было нужнее.

Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Конечно же, дело обстояло с точностью до наоборот! На момент их с Джоном знакомства у Шерлока все шло отлично - он был независим, самодостаточен и самосостоятелен. Но еще до того, как первое слово успело сорваться с его губ, Шерлок увидел скептически поднятую бровь и искорки в глазах Ирэн, и понял, что та обогнала его в размышлениях на два шага вперед.

\- Да. Мне это было нужнее, чем ему.

******

Джон уже успел выпить целый бокал вина и теперь чувствовал приятное опьянение. Впрочем, он и без того впадал в эйфорию всякий раз, когда замечал блеск своего обручального кольца.

\- Ты, главное, закусывай, - сказала Элли, подсовывая ему канапе с крабом. - Я у себя на свадьбе так усиленно заботилась о гостях, что сама чуть с голодухи в обморок не хлопнулась. С этим поговори, за этими присмотри - так замоталась, что про еду напрочь забыла.

\- Да уж, было дело, - кивнул Джон, запихивая канапе целиком в рот. - Господи, какая вкуснятина. Только Ирэн может организовать в Хэйлшеме банкет мирового класса. 

\- Можно подумать, вы не могли себе позволить заказать еду в Лондоне, - улыбнулась Элли и тоже принялась за крабовое канапе. - Тут очень красиво, Джон, - заметила она, оглядываясь по сторонам. - Поверить не могу, что ты еще ни разу нас сюда не приглашал, - сестра шлепнула его по руке. 

\- Ай! С нашим графиком только гостей и приглашать. 

\- И то правда.

\- Слушай, а куда подевался Лиам? Я что-то его не вижу. - поинтересовался Джон, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Кажется, окопался в библиотеке. Сам знаешь, кругом полно чужих людей, а этого парня хлебом не корми, дай спрятаться.

\- То есть, только поэтому? - проглотив канапе, уточнил Джон.

\- Может, и не только, - Элли посмотрела на него, потом отвела взгляд. 

\- Я думал, он больше не переживает, что у него дядя гей.

\- Он и не переживает, но на него иногда находит. В интернете про вашу свадьбу только ленивый не написал, так что кое-кто из его друзей… ну... - Ей было явно неудобно говорить на эту тему.

\- Пойду, поговорю с ним, что ли, - вздохнул Джон.

\- Думаю, имеет смысл, - ободряюще улыбнулась Элли. 

Джон направился было к дому, но его перехватил Чарли и отвел в сторонку.

\- Слушай, родители тут спрашивают, когда я их уже отвезу домой.

\- А как же ужин? - оторопел Джон. - Тебе ж теперь мотаться целых два часа, и кто тогда речь произносить будет?

\- Я сказал, что мы сначала поужинаем, а потом поедем, - ответил брат.

Джон посмотрел на родителей - те старательно избегали чужих взглядов - и понял, насколько он от всего этого устал.

\- Да пошли они! Мне уже плевать. Хотят домой - ради бога, но тебя пусть не трогают. Раз уж они и пару минут подождать не могут, пусть Гарри вызовет им такси, к чертовой матери - а я пошел искать Лиама, - с этими словами Джон вырвался от Чарли и направился к дому. У дверей он обернулся и поймал взгляд Шерлока. Тот, стоя на другом конце сада, склонил голову и поднял бровь в немом вопросе: “Все в порядке?” Джон коротко кивнул и вошел в дом.

Лиам обнаружился в библиотеке. Уткнувшись носом в книгу, он сидел, забившись в уголок дивана. Джон помедлил, потом уселся с другого краю. Лиам мельком взглянул на него.

\- Привет, - сказал Джон, надеясь, что его голос звучит непринужденно.

\- Привет, - ответил Лиам, все еще не отрываясь от книги. 

\- Что читаем? - Джон наклонил голову, чтобы рассмотреть название книги. - А, Нарнию! Обожал ее в детстве. 

\- Я знаю, что уже вырос из таких книг, но эта моя самая любимая.

\- Из любимых книг вырасти нельзя, - сказал Джон помедлив. Он чувствовал себя, как на минном поле, и старался не делать резких движений. - Как считаешь, мы с тобой можем немножко поговорить?

Лиам посмотрел на него, отметил страницу и отложил книгу. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Наверное, все это для тебя немного странно.

\- Да не, все в порядке, - пожал плечами Лиам.

\- Вполне естественно, если ты чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке. Жалко, конечно, что мы раньше не успели об этом поговорить.

\- Ну ты же занят и все такое.

\- Для тебя все было, наверняка, как снег на голову. Для меня, честно говоря, тоже. Я, наверное, до сих пор еще толком не привык. 

Лиам улыбнулся. Казалось, заявление Джона разрешило какие-то его внутренние сомнения.

\- Ну да, у тебя же типа всегда были девушки, а потом раз - и парень. 

\- Наверно, просто парень подходящий попался, - Джон наблюдал за реакцией Лиама. - Может, у тебя есть вопросы? Спрашивай о чем хочешь - мы тут с тобой одни, так что не стесняйся. Я не рассержусь, обещаю. 

\- Честно? - Лиам пристально смотрел на него, будто пытаясь понять, нет ли тут подвоха.

\- Честно-честно.

Какое-то время Лиам сидел, уставившись на свои руки и беспокойно сжимая пальцы, а потом перевел взгляд на дядю.

\- А мне обязательно надо его любить? - с сомнением в голосе спросил он.

\- Нет, не обязательно, - у Джона вырвался смешок, - если он тебе не нравится. А вот вести себя с ним вежливо и цивилизованно все-таки надо. Правда, было бы здорово, если бы ты не сразу списывал его со счетов. Может, рискнешь? На первый взгляд он, конечно, странноватый, но на самом деле с Шерлоком очень интересно - он все на свете знает.

Лиам нахмурился.

\- Ну что, попробуешь? - спросил его Джон.

\- Ага, - вздохнул Лиам. - Вряд ли все так страшно, раз уж он тебе нравится.

\- Еще как нравится, - поддразнил его Джон.

\- По-моему, он тебе больше, чем нравится, а? - засмеялся Лиам.

\- Больше, - кивнул Джон. - Я люблю его. Очень. Даже вот женился на нем.

\- Я знаю, тут нет ничего такого, и я вроде как должен быть на вашей стороне, и тому подобное...

\- Лиам, что чувствуешь, то и чувствуй - сердцу не прикажешь. Важно, что ты можешь контролировать свои действия. Да, ты чувствуешь себя неуютно из-за того, что я живу с мужчиной, но ты же не хочешь сказать, что возненавидел меня или не желаешь меня больше видеть?

\- Нет! - воскликнул Лиам потрясенно.

\- Ну конечно же, нет. Ты задаешь вопросы, говоришь со мной об этом, пытаешься сделать какие-то выводы. И это хорошо. 

\- Ну… - Лиам задумчиво наморщил лоб. - Я типа все равно не догоняю.

\- Что ты не догоняешь?

\- Тебе же сначала девушки нравились, а теперь перестали? Оно что, может вот так вот взять и измениться?

Джон с трудом подавил желание поморщиться. Он не представлял, как это можно доступно объяснить двенадцатилетнему племяннику, но понимал, что должен хотя бы попытаться.

\- Все не так просто. Я вообще не изменился, просто нашел своего человека, и оказалось, что этот человек - мужчина, а я не имею ничего против. Если бы я был против - значит, этот человек не для меня. Одним парням нравятся девушки, другим парням нравятся парни, а третьим нравятся и те и другие. Раньше я встречался с девушками, но при этом ни разу не встретил человека, которого любил бы по-настоящему. 

\- А потом встретил Шерлока?

\- Ага, а потом встретил Шерлока - и он оказался тем самым моим человеком. Для меня имеет значение только то, что он из себя представляет и как я к нему отношусь. А то, что он мужчина, мне в принципе все равно.

\- Но есть же люди, которым это не все равно?

\- Да, некоторым людям важно, с кем они встречаются - с девушкой или с парнем. И это тоже нормально. 

\- А что, когда ты его целуешь и все такое прочее… это как будто с девушкой?

\- Наверное, да.

Лиам надул щеки и раздраженно выдохнул.

\- Я тебя о сексе спрашивал, вообще-то!

\- Да кто тебя знает, - засмеялся Джон. - Тебе вроде пока рановато. 

\- Я уже знаю, что это такое, - Лиам закатил глаза.

\- Ладно. Если серьезно, у нас с Шерлоком все точно так же, как у других пар, которые женятся или просто живут вместе.

\- Значит, вы занимаетесь сексом.

\- Да.

\- Но… как? - Лиам в замешательстве моргнул.

\- Лиам, - вздохнул Джон, - я не знаю, как твои родители отнесутся к таким разговорам. Если хочешь, можем поговорить об этом все вместе. 

\- С мамой и папой? Ты с ума сошел! - Лиам, казалось, был в полном ужасе.

\- Скорее всего, - засмеялся Джон.

\- Ну и ладно. Я все равно могу погуглить.

Джон похолодел при мысли о том, что племянник примется гуглить про секс между мужчинами. Однако он решил не заострять на этом внимание, чтобы не вызывать у Лиама повышенного интереса. В конце концов, если тот еще и не искал в сети информацию о сексе, то скоро все равно начнет.

\- Лиам, слушай. Твой отец говорит, что у тебя проблемы с одноклассниками. Мне очень жаль и ужасно неприятно, что у тебя из-за меня такие трудности.

\- Да я уже привык, - Лиам пожал плечами. - Обычно людям нравится, что ты такой знаменитый, но пацаны иногда прикалываются над твоими фильмами.

\- Иногда над ними и взрослые прикалываются, - кивнул Джон.

\- Так что все не так плохо - просто нашли очередной повод прикопаться. Они на это уже почти забили.

\- Ну, тогда хорошо.

Лиам поерзал и отвернулся.

\- Зато дедушка с бабушкой недовольны.

\- Я знаю.

\- Дедушка как-то говорил, что тебе нельзя со мной видеться. И с Майком. И с Люком тоже. 

Джон закусил щеку и немного помолчал.

\- У дедушки устаревшие взгляды на такие вещи, и он неправ. А мы имеем полное право с ним не соглашаться.

\- Мне не нравится, когда он плохо о тебе говорит.

\- Тогда ты можешь ему об этом сказать. На это у тебя тоже есть полное право. Ты вполне можешь иметь собственное мнение о разных вещах, вне зависимости от того, что говорит дедушка.

\- Ну ладно. - Лиам потеребил кисточки на диванной подушке и нахмурил брови. - А мне теперь надо звать его дядей Шерлоком?

\- Только если захочешь, - засмеялся Джон, придвинулся ближе и приобнял Лиама одной рукой.

Дверь открылась, и в библиотеку вошел Питер.

\- Эй, Лиам, тебя там Майк ищет. Кажется, он нашел критетный мяч и хочет его побросать - или что там еще.

Лиам вскочил.

\- Ага! Пока, дядя Джон!

\- Пока! - сказал Джон ему вслед.

Питер усмехнулся и протянул Джону еще один бокал вина.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Джон. - Хотя такими темпами к ужину я упьюсь в дупель.

\- Это было реально круто, - заметил Питер, присаживаясь рядом.

\- Что именно? - спросил слегка захмелевший Джон.

\- Ну… - Питер замялся. - Вот это вот все сегодня… С кольцами и так далее,- он подмигнул.

\- А! Еще как круто, да, - Джон запрокинул голову, чувствуя, что его развозит после напряжения последних дней. Питер взглянул на него и отвернулся.

\- Что? - повернулся к нему Джон.

\- Ничего.

\- Давай выкладывай, что там у тебя?

\- Да так, ерунда.

\- Питер, - Джон пристально посмотрел на брата, - все нормально. Задавай уже свой вопрос.

\- Какой вопрос?

\- Хорош прикидываться. Все парни хотят это знать, но почти никто так и не спрашивает.

\- О чем не спрашивает?

\- О том, как оно - трахаться с другим парнем.

\- Ну, я… - Питер откашлялся, - я не хотел… В смысле, я не…

\- Хотел-хотел.

\- Ну ладно, хотел. Может, мне просто интересно.

\- Интересно? - поддразнил его Джон, вскинув бровь.

\- Интересно, но не в этом смысле! - засмеялся Питер.

\- Знаю, я просто прикалываюсь.

\- Приколист хренов. Я, конечно, знаю пару-тройку геев, но не могу же я говорить с ними на эту тему за пивом. 

Питер умолк, но Джон чувствовал, что брат изнывает от нетерпения, поэтому просто ждал, позволяя тому самому начать разговор. 

\- Так что, значит, у вас…. все хорошо? С ним, я имею в виду.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты, - усмехнулся Джон. - И - да, у нас все хорошо. Лучше, чем хорошо. - Вид у Питера был немного озадаченный. - Разница, вообще-то, не такая уж и большая.

\- Ну не знаю, мне кажется, что большая.

\- На самом деле нет. Причиндалы, может, другие, но ощущения те же самые.

\- Это да, но тебе, наверное, трудно было вот так сразу перестроиться.

\- Ну да, зато все перестроилось к лучшему. Понятия не имею, как я раньше жил без Шерлока.

Питер встретился с ним взглядом и улыбнулся. 

\- Ну, значит, хорошо, что вы поженились.

\- Очень хорошо, - улыбнулся Джон.

\- Ну, не знаю, старик, - Питер от души хлебнул эля. - Все равно я, наверное, даже ради родственной души не смог бы отказаться от сисек.

\- Иногда мне их и правда не хватает, - засмеялся Джон.

\- Жалко, что он не может их отрастить, да?

\- Ну, у каждого свои недостатки.

\- Я протестую, - донеслось до них. Подошел Шерлок и положил руку Джону на плечо. Внезапно осознав, насколько он соскучился, Джон взял Шерлока за руку и поцеловал ему пальцы.

\- Мы уже в курсе, что ты состоишь из одних достоинств, - сказал Джон.

\- Не стану тебя разубеждать, но я говорил о тебе.

\- Ой, какая прелесть, - протянул Питер. 

\- Это он ко мне подлизывается, - засмеялся Джон. - Ну что там?

\- Твое отсутствие на собственной свадьбе бросается в глаза, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Прости, я тут немного отвлекся.

\- И немного надрался тремя бокалами вина, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

\- Видишь, Пит, вот так и живем, - посмеиваясь, покачал головой Джон. - От этого типа ничего не скроешь. 

Они втроем отправились в сад. Джон не слишком твердо держался на ногах, и Шерлок поддерживал его за поясницу.

\- Господи, мне бы поесть, - пробормотал Джон.

\- Все как раз садятся за стол.

\- Супер. - Джон остановился в дверях и повернулся к Шерлоку. - Боже, какой ты… классный, - улыбнулся он. - Мне с тобой охренительно повезло!

\- Ты как выпьешь, сразу такой сентиментальный, - закатил глаза Шерлок.

\- Все равно я говорю правду. - Джон поцеловал его, взял за руку и нащупал на пальце кольцо. Не прерывая поцелуя, Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Ты счастлив? - прошептал Джон.

Нетерпеливый вздох был ему ответом. Шерлок отстранился и посмотрел Джону в глаза.

\- Мы, кажется, договорились, что ты больше не станешь напрашиваться на клятвенные заверения в моей бессмертной любви. Или сегодня я так и не утолил твою жажду бурных страстей?

\- Более чем. Я просто… Хотя ты прав. Забудь. - Джон уже было направился в сад, но Шерлок придержал его, наклонился и приблизил губы к его уху. 

\- Да, я счастлив. И все по твоей милости, - в голосе его слышалась легкая усмешка.

\- Вот и хорошо, - Джон усмехнулся в ответ, взял Шерлока за руку и повел к гостям.


	10. Глава 10

Вечер прошел настолько гладко, насколько можно было рассчитывать. Оба шафера произнесли по небольшой речи - к облегчению Шерлока, без излишнего идиотизма. Выступление Грега оказалось неожиданно трогательным, а Чарли даже умудрился ввернуть пару-тройку подколок в адрес своих родителей, чьи кислые лица резко выделялись на общем фоне счастливых детей и внуков. Все это время Джон держал Шерлока за руку, смеялся и являл собой воплощение счастливого молодожена.

Изначально Шерлок собирался терпеть все это исключительно ради Джона - изобразить вежливую улыбку и, скрепя сердце, кивать и смеяться в нужные моменты. Однако, вопреки своим опасениям, он обнаружил, что действительно радуется от души. Ему и в самом деле было приятно видеть смеющихся Салли и чету Финдли, весело отплясывающих племянников Джона (а теперь, наверное, и его племянников тоже), в кои-то веки умиротворенную Ирэн, а также Грега без очередного контракта в кармане. Впрочем, приятнее всего было наблюдать за тем, как сияющий Джон обнимает друзей и родных, то и дело дотрагиваясь до обручального кольца у себя на пальце. В эти моменты Шерлок осознавал, что именно он, бирюк каких поискать, стал причиной такого счастья.

После ужина настал черед танцев. Столы были убраны, торт разрезан, шампанское лилось рекой. К счастью, они не стали кормить друг друга свадебным тортом, и Шерлоку даже не пришлось объяснять Джону, что он не одобряет этот дурацкий ритуал.

Теперь Шерлок стоял и наблюдал, как Джон и Рэйчел, смеясь, кружатся на танцполе. Подошел Дэниэл. 

\- Поздравляю, - он пожал Шерлоку руку. - Прекрасный день.

\- Согласен. Рад, что вы смогли к нам вырваться.

\- Было непросто, но Рэйчел очень настаивала. Она так привязана к Джону. 

\- Это у них взаимно.

Дэниэл помедлил.

\- Я тут на вечеринке у Живанши столкнулся с Аланом, и он рассказал, что Джону предложили роль в новых фильмах о Гарри Поттере. 

\- Не только предложили, но уже и получили согласие. Джон давно мечтал сыграть волшебника.

\- Он же связывает себя по рукам и ногам.

\- Роль не очень большая, зато персонаж Джона будет во всех частях франшизы. Я бы на его месте подождал сценария, но после контракта с Коэнами Джон вошел во вкус. 

\- Обижаешься, что тебя самого туда не позвали? - ухмыльнулся Дэниэл.

\- И в мыслях не было, - фыркнул Шерлок. Дэниэл взглянул на него, приподняв бровь. - Даже если бы и позвали, я бы не согласился. Мы с Джоном договорились подольше не сниматься вместе.

\- Вам, наверное, житья не дают с такими предложениями.

\- Так и есть. Иногда попадаются даже заманчивые варианты, но мы твердо решили подождать как минимум пять лет. - Шерлок вздохнул. - Ничто никогда не сравнится с впечатлениями от нашей первой совместной работы. Мне бы не хотелось испытать разочарование от попытки вновь их пережить.

\- Знакомое чувство, - согласился Дэниэл.

Песня закончилась, Рэйчел поцеловала Джона в щеку, и они оба направились туда, где стояли их мужья. 

\- Какие тут красивые артисты стоят, - засмеялась раскрасневшаяся от танцев Рэйчел. - Ну что, забираем своих благоверных?

\- Прекрасная идея, - сказал Джон и взял Шерлока за руку. В динамиках зазвучала песня “Помечтай немного обо мне”, и он потащил Шерлока на танцпол. - Мне еще надо потанцевать со своим мужем.

\- Ты все еще не отказался от этой безумной идеи? - обреченно вздохнув, пробормотал Шерлок Джону на ухо.

\- Не бухти, это наша свадьба.

Шерлок сдался - другого исхода просто быть не могло - и притянул Джона к себе. 

\- Равноправие для однополых пар - это, безусловно, хорошо, но я нахожу, что совместный танец двух мужчин выглядит глупо. В этой области я с радостью обойдусь без равноправия.  
.  
\- В любой другой ситуации я бы с тобой согласился, - засмеялся Джон, - но уж уступи мне в этот раз.

\- Но только в этот раз. - Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся. Джон с мечтательным выражением на лице уткнулся Шерлоку в шею, прижался к нему еще крепче, и они оба двигались в такт музыке. Шерлок чувствовал, что на них смотрят все гости, и что фотографы делают снимки, но ему было плевать. Он держал Джона в объятьях, день прошел лучше, чем он смел надеяться, и это уже само по себе было поводом для праздника.

*****

Около семи вечера гости начали разъезжаться по домам. Первыми отбыли Сара и Антея: им надо было возвращаться в Лондон, где с няней осталась малышка Софи. 

\- Ужасно рада видеть тебя таким счастливым, - прошептала Сара Джону на ухо, обнимая его на прощание. - Так держать. 

\- Есть так держать, - шепнул Джон в ответ. - Поцелуй за меня вашу принцессу. 

Вскоре, после очередных объятий, поцелуев и добрых напутствий, отбыли Пол и Дженни. Затем Майкрофт заявил, что пора отвозить матушку в Лондон. Элизабет так крепко стиснула Джона в объятьях, что тот едва не задохнулся. 

\- Приезжайте почаще, мальчики, - потребовала она. - Я настаиваю. 

\- Даже не знаю, как вас благодарить за то, что позаботились о моих родителях, - ответил Джон, понизив голос. Элизабет добрую часть вечера провела в безуспешных попытках разговорить Ватсонов-старших. Те, впрочем, так и не снизошли до диалога.

\- Они еще образумятся, - посерьезнела Элизабет. - Это не так просто. Наберись терпения.

\- Постараюсь, - ответил Джон. 

\- Они очень тебя любят. В конце концов, это все перевесит. 

\- Надеюсь, что вы правы. 

Элизабет поцеловала Шерлока и удалилась в сопровождении Майкрофта. Следом шла Салли с их багажом. 

\- Нам тоже пора, - сказал Питер, прижимая к себе спящего ребенка. - Дети уже без задних ног. Родителей мы возьмем с собой, а то Чарли хочет еще немного задержаться.

\- Спасибо, Пит. 

Джон собрался с духом, глядя, как к нему подходят родители. Оба уже были в верхней одежде, готовые к отъезду. 

\- Мама, папа, спасибо, что приехали. 

Мать кивнула. 

\- Я… ожидала, что все будет не так.

\- А как? - слегка ощетинился Джон. Его так и подмывало спросить, не думала ли она, что новобрачные прошествуют к алтарю в женских платьях под музыку Эрейже и мужской стриптиз.

\- Не знаю. Это было так... обыкновенно. 

\- Потому что мы и есть обыкновенные, мама, - вздохнул Джон.

Отец громко хмыкнул, вероятно, выражая свое несогласие, но все-таки пожал Джону руку.

\- Мы тебя еще увидим до отъезда в Америку? - спросил он, избегая смотреть Джону в глаза. 

\- Скорее всего. Шерлок на этой неделе уезжает в Прагу, а мне надо быть в Лос-Анджелесе только на следующей неделе. 

Отец кивнул и потянул жену за рукав, торопя ее уйти. Та остановилась перед Шерлоком и, стиснув зубы, подставила ему щеку. Шерлок потрясенно взглянул на Джона и поцеловал Сандру. 

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал он.

Джон провожал взглядом родителей и брата с женой.

\- Может, еще есть надежда, - тихо пробормотал он и взял Шерлока за руку.

\- Еще год назад я бы сказал, что не стоит питать иллюзий на этот счет, но, учитывая произошедшие со мной изменения, я склонен согласиться. 

Джон вздохнул, наслаждаясь тишиной. 

\- Ну что, намекнем гостям, что пора закругляться? Мне уже хочется, чтобы здесь никого не было, кроме нас с тобой, - он кокетливо посмотрел на Шерлока.

\- Давай отберем у них выпивку, и все сразу разбегутся, - предложил Шерлок и потащил его в сад. 

*****  
В конечном итоге, на то, чтобы отправить всех по домам, ушло еще два часа. Изабель разрешили выпить вина, и теперь на маленьком танцполе она подпевала музыке и выписывала пируэты в стиле Глории Свенсон. Ирэн опять требовала постановочных фото, несмотря на то, что “официальные” свадебные материалы уже давно отсняли. Грег и Майк с видом заговорщиков устроились в уголке и что-то писали на салфетках - Джон даже боялся уточнять, что именно.

Уже уходя, Ирэн достала телефон и показала Джону фотографию из Твиттера, которая стремительно набирала популярность. Размытый снимок был сделан с большого расстояния (и, скорее всего, на мобильник), но на нем все-таки можно было различить, как Шерлок и Джон садятся в Ягуар у ЗАГСа в Хэйлшеме. Подпись гласила: “Кажется, слухи о свадьбе Джона и Шерлока подтвердились!”

\- Только Шерлоку не показывай, - попросил Джон. - У него и без того паранойя - еще начнет дергаться, что нас выследили до самого дома. 

\- Папарацци бы, может, и выследили, но ты посмотри на качество фото. Наверняка дело рук случайного прохожего - щелкнул вас, когда вы выходили из ЗАГСа. Вряд ли он прыгнул в машину и погнался за вами. И потом, вы же все равно сделали небольшой крюк по дороге домой, - хихикнула Ирэн.

\- Сделали. И нас никто не преследовал - зуб даю.

\- Ну ладно, солнце мое, - улыбнулась Ирэн, пряча телефон в карман пальто. - Сегодня все прошло замечательно. А завтра снова в бой - буду общаться с прессой.

\- Ага, и, как всегда, пошлешь их по известному адресу. Да так элегантно, что они до последнего будут думать, будто ты им сообщила нечто интересное. 

\- Любой приличный пиарщик должен это уметь, - Ирэн поцеловала Джона в щеку. Шерлок в это время прощался с Грегом. - Поцелуй за меня своего благоверного, а мне пора. - Она помахала на прощанье и испарилась.

И вот уже оставшиеся братья и сестры Джона собрали детей и уехали, официанты погрузились в свой фургон и последовали за ними, наемный персонал закончил уборку и деликатно исчез, а в доме остался только Чарли, задержавшийся, чтобы потискать Джона на прощанье в своих медвежьих объятьях.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что машину поведет Деб, - взмолился Джон. 

\- Ну а то, - заверил его Чарли, еле ворочая языком. - Спасибо, Джонни. Спасибо за доверие, - он отстранился и хлопнул брата по плечу. - Я думал, ты, как Пит, позовешь в шаферы кого из друзей… Так что я ужасно рад, что стоял там сегодня рядом с тобой.

\- Я тоже ужасно рад, - ответил Джон, кивая одновременно с Чарли.

\- А ты… - Чарли обернулся к Шерлоку и ухватил его за плечо с такой силой, что тот пошатнулся и сделал шаг назад. - … ты ничего так! Хоть ты и парень... и все такое.

\- Ты очень добр, - сказал Шерлок с непроницаемым видом.

Чарли снова полез обниматься, норовя обнять сразу обоих молодоженов, но тут в дом вернулась Деб и потащила мужа на выход, с извиняющейся улыбкой помахав им на прощанье.

А потом дверь за ними закрылась, машины уехали, а Джон и Шерлок остались совсем одни.

\- Они правда, что ли, все уже ушли? - спросил Джон, обалдело озираясь по сторонам.

Шерлок склонил голову и прислушался.

\- Правда. - Он посмотрел Джону в глаза. - Остались только мы с тобой.

\- Слава богу. - Джон немного расслабился, а затем схватил Шерлока и притянул к себе. Шерлок зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, и они поцеловались, крепко и ненасытно. - Я весь день только этого и ждал. 

\- Собираешься перенести меня через порог? - Шерлок хихикнул, не отрывая губ от Джона. 

\- Есть идея получше, - с этими словами Джон присел, уперся плечом Шерлоку в живот, завел его руку себе за спину и резко выпрямился. Шерлок издал удивленный возглас, когда его ноги оторвались от земли, а сам он повис у Джона на плече.

\- Ага, попался! - торжествующе вскричал Джон и направился к лестнице.

\- Джон, это смешно, опусти меня. До верха ты меня все равно не дотащишь. 

\- Не дождешься, - отозвался Джон, хотя ни за что бы не признался, что эта задача оказалась несколько сложнее, чем он себе ее представлял. При их шестидюймовой разнице в росте, Шерлок весил всего на пару фунтов больше Джона и был страшно худой, однако, как выяснилось, чертовски неудобный при переноске из-за своих габаритов. Тем не менее, Джон решительно и отважно затопал вверх по лестнице.

\- Это что, проснулся твой внутренний альфа-самец и потащил добычу в пещеру?

\- Господи, ты так говоришь, как будто это что-то плохое! А мы с тобой, между прочим, законные супруги.

\- Несмотря на всю унизительность моего нынешнего положения, не могу не отметить, что мне отсюда открывается прекрасный вид, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

\- Ты что, пялишься там на мою задницу?

\- А что еще мне остается?

Добравшись до спальни, Джон направился прямиком к кровати и сбросил туда Шерлока - несколько менее изящно, чем хотелось бы.

\- Жду не дождусь, когда ты начнешь выполнять свое обещание про возвращение аванса с процентами, но сначала мне нужно принять душ, - Джон наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока.

\- Наверное, мне тоже нужно в душ.

\- Ни в коем случае, - Джон уткнулся ему в шею. - Ты пахнешь просто божественно.

\- Тебе нравится мой запах а-ля натюрель?

\- Мне нравится нюхать тебя, а не гель для душа.

\- А если мне нравится то же самое?

\- Еще нанюхаешься. - Джон поцеловал его в кончик носа. - Скоро вернусь.

\- Не задерживайся, - Шерлок зацепил его пальцем за пояс и слегка потянул.

\- О, боже, - застонал Джон и заставил себя оторваться.

Преследуемый видениями зазывно натянутой рубашки на груди Шерлока с готовыми вот-вот расстегнуться пуговицами, Джон мылся на предельно доступной человеку скорости. В голове у него возникали образы один другого аппетитнее: голый Шерлок распластался на кровати и поглаживает себя в предвкушении; Шерлок все еще одет и ждет не дождется Джона, чтобы усладить его взор стриптизом... 

Он пулей вылетел из душа, наскоро обтерся полотенцем и затормозил на пороге спальни - голый, с растущей эрекцией. Ни одна из соблазнительных фантазий и близко не была похожа на открывшуюся его взору картину: Шерлок лежал на спине, целомудренно натянув одеяло до подбородка, и увлеченно таращился в свой телефон.

Джон откашлялся.

\- Эээ… - начал он.

Шерлок хмыкнул. Джон так и не понял, было это реакцией на его появление или просьбой не беспокоить. 

Джон со вздохом уронил полотенце и обошел вокруг кровати. Вероятно, его нагота не произвела на Шерлока должного впечатления, так как тот даже не удостоил Джона взглядом. С нарастающим раздражением Джон забрался в постель, оперся на локоть и принялся разглядывать своего соседа по кровати, который по-прежнему был погружен в изучение собственного телефона.

\- Я тебе случайно не мешаю?

\- Не мешаешь. - И снова ни взгляда.

Джон откинулся на спину. “Знал ведь, на что иду”, - обругал он себя.

\- Я не слишком много себе позволю, если попрошу уделить мне внимание в нашу первую брачную ночь?

\- Джон, не будь таким сентиментальным. Мы с тобой уже провели вместе несколько сотен ночей и только что пообещали друг другу провести вместе еще несколько тысяч. 

\- Это даже по твоим меркам перебор! Двадцать минут назад ты был очень даже не против!

\- Считай, что у меня было эмоциональное похмелье в свете всех сегодняшних событий. И оно уже прошло.

Джон сел.

\- Уму непостижимо! Ты и правда собираешься валяться тут с телефоном и…

Шерлок мельком взглянул на Джона и тут же отвел глаза, но Джон успел заметить пляшущий в них дьявольский огонек. 

\- Вот же падла! - воскликнул он. 

Небрежно отбросив телефон, Шерлок сграбастал Джона в охапку, опрокинул на спину и, не давая тому опомниться, впился в него долгим, страстным поцелуем. Джон ухватил Шерлока за задницу и ущипнул.

\- Эй, больно же, - возмутился Шерлок.

\- Так тебе и надо, - Джон тихонько укусил Шерлока за шею. - Поверить не могу, что я на это купился. 

\- Кто ж виноват, что ты такой доверчивый?

Несколько секунд Джон испепелял Шерлока взглядом, а потом коварно скользнул ладонями по его бокам.

\- Сейчас ты у меня попляшешь, - пообещал он.

\- Ай! - воскликнул Шерлок, извиваясь и хватая ртом воздух. - Черт, Джон!

Джон пощекотал его еще немного, а потом подтянул одно колено к груди и перевернул Шерлока на спину. Удерживая его руки над головой, Джон смотрел в раскрасневшееся от смеха, совершенно открытое лицо Шерлока, чьи резкие черты смягчились, едва молодожены встретились взглядом. 

\- Это был самый лучший день в моей жизни, - тихо сказал Джон, проводя пальцем по обручальному кольцу Шерлока.

\- Даже лучше “Оскаров”? - усмехнулся Шерлок, но было заметно, что слова Джона его тронули.

\- Никакого сравнения, - Джон притянул Шерлока к себе и снова неторопливо поцеловал, наслаждаясь прикосновением мягких губ Шерлока. - Но если мы сейчас же не начнем исполнять наш супружеский долг, я за себя не ручаюсь.

Шерлок не стал утруждать себя ответом - он просто притянул Джона поближе, обвил руками и крепко поцеловал, а потом опрокинул на спину и устроился у него между ног. Почувствовав, как их члены соприкоснулись, Джон подался бедрами вперед, чтобы усилить этот контакт. Шерлок застонал, не прерывая поцелуя.

\- Я хочу в тебя войти, - прошептал он Джону на ухо.

\- Ну а я про что, - выдохнул Джон, обхватывая ногами его бедра. 

И потом все смешалось в хмельном мареве - лубрикант, руки, пальцы, поцелуи, теплые тела, неразборчивое бормотание, глаза Шерлока, мерцающие в тусклом свете спальни и, наконец, стоны и резкие выдохи, когда их тела соединились. Уперевшись одной рукой в изголовье кровати, Шерлок жестко входил в Джона, сильно сжимая ягодицы при каждом движении, а Джон вцепился в них и пытался притянуть его еще ближе к себе.

\- Джон, я… долго не выдержу, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Ну и хорошо, - еще крепче прильнув к Шерлоку, Джон покрывал поцелуями его лицо. - Я этого и хочу. Кончи в меня и не думай ни о чем. Дай на тебя полюбоваться, - они раскачивались, не отрывая взгляда друг от друга.

Шерлок помотал головой.

\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил первым, - Шерлок обхватил ладонью член Джона и задвигал рукой, одновременно совершая бедрами круговые движения, которые неизменно сводили Джона с ума. Джон откинул голову назад, схватил Шерлока за плечи и повис на нем, с криком изливаясь себе на живот.

Шерлок выскользнул из Джона и, не давая тому опомниться, перевернул на живот, устроил в коленно-локтевой позиции и снова со стоном в него вошел. Джон потянулся назад и ухватил Шерлока за бедро, а тот старался притянуть Джона еще ближе к себе, одновременно раздвигая ему ноги.

\- Сильнее, - выдохнул Джон. - Давай, трахни меня. 

Шерлок молча подчинился. Уперевшись руками в изголовье и уронив голову, Джон видел, как подпрыгивает его собственный член, и как движется позади него мошонка Шерлока. Тот бормотал что-то бессвязное, из чего можно было разобрать только имя Джона да перемежаемые лихорадочными вздохами сдержанные ругательства. 

Желая приблизить кульминацию, Джон сжал бедра. Шерлок вскрикнул, обхватил его покрепче и судорожно толкнулся вперед, потом вздрогнул и со стоном повалился на Джона - а тот, отпустив изголовье, перевернулся и позволил Шерлоку выскользнуть из себя. Оказавшись на спине, Джон привлек к себе Шерлока и стал покрывать поцелуями его лоб, щеки и все, до чего только мог дотянуться. 

Какое-то время они молчали - Шерлок лежал у Джона на груди, а тот, без единой мысли в голове, бесцельно водил руками по его гладкой коже. Шерлок сплел вместе их руки и лениво играл с пальцами Джона.

\- Это, бесспорно, самый оптимистичный поступок в моей жизни, - пробормотал Шерлок.

\- В смысле?

\- Людям нашей профессии, как правило, трудно поддерживать постоянные отношения. Принимая во внимание имеющиеся данные, я склонен предполагать, что шансы наших отношений на долгосрочность не слишком велики. 

\- Зачем же ты тогда во все это ввязался?

\- Даже с учетом статистики и того множества причин, по которым все может пойти наперекосяк, я до сих пор убежден, что мы с тобой - исключение из правил, и преуспеем там, где другие потерпели поражение, как бы преданы друг другу они ни были. - Шерлок поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Джоном. - Я верю, что мысль материальна, пусть даже это и принято считать изъяном человеческой природы. 

\- Нет. Это принято считать верой, - покачал головой Джон, - и для человеческой природы она является преимуществом. 

\- Ну, тогда в эту веру я уже обратился, - немного помолчав, сказал Шерлок.

\- Мы оба обратились.

Шерлок крепче прижался к Джону.

\- Возможно, поэтому я и не боюсь.

*****

_Пять дней спустя_

Все утро, как и предыдущей ночью, у Джона на сердце лежал тяжелый, холодный камень. Как ребенок, который надеется, что новый день не наступит, если не открывать глаза, Джон до последнего не хотел вылезать из постели. Шерлок, напротив, проснулся на рассвете и бродил по дому, заканчивая складывать багаж. С Джоном они обменялись лишь парой дежурных фраз. Так было легче. 

_“Это всего на два месяца”_

“Два месяца”... Скорее уж, целая вечность. В данный момент Джон сомневался, что продержится хотя бы два дня. Да какие там два дня - два часа!

Ему было до слез жалко каждую минуту их и без того короткого медового месяца, которую пришлось потратить на работу. Вскоре после свадьбы прибыла съемочная группа “60 минут”, и они убили целый день на разговоры с Дайаной Сойер и съемки дополнительного видеоматериала. На следующий день появился фотограф, чтобы запечатлеть их с Шерлоком на разворот в журнале “Адвокат”. Джон решил, что получившийся кадр стал лучшей их совместной фотографией, но все равно поверить не мог, что они позволили Ирэн уболтать себя на эту затею. Время, казалось, летело все быстрее, дата разлуки надвигалась все неотвратимее - и, наконец, наступила. А Джону хотелось отодвинуть ее еще хотя бы на один день. 

\- Через несколько минут приедет Салли, - Шерлок остановился в дверях кухни и посмотрел на часы. 

Джон кивнул и уставился в свою чашку с чаем. Можно подумать, он и без этого не ощущал, как проходит каждая секунда!

\- Я… может быть, я буду плакать, - сказал он, наконец.

\- Это такая угроза или предложение присоединиться?

Джон засмеялся, но тут же перестал.

\- Не надо меня смешить. Вообще, не делай ничего разумного, доброго и вечного. Хоть пару минут побудь не таким хорошим, ладно?

На его лицо упала тень - это подошел Шерлок. Он опустился перед Джоном на колени, забрал чашку с чаем и взял за руки. 

\- Мы же будем друг другу звонить. И по телефону, и по Скайпу.

Джон кивнул. Эти бесполезные слова произносились на протяжении нескольких недель, но сейчас они казались еще менее утешительными.

\- Ну да, можно подумать, расстояние между нами от этого сократится.

Входная дверь открылась. 

\- Шерлок?

Джон похолодел. Так звучал голос неизбежности - Салли приехала, чтобы отвезти Шерлока в аэропорт. 

\- Я сейчас, - крикнул ей Шерлок через плечо.

\- Тут стоят сумки, ты их берешь с собой?

\- Да. - Шерлок поднялся, потянул за собой Джона, и они вышли в прихожую. Шерлок растерянно осматривался, будто вспоминая, не забыл ли чего. - Думаю, я все взял.

\- А зарядники положил?

\- Да. И сценарии, и телефон.

\- И паспорт?

\- Да.

\- Ты готов? - Салли заглянула в дверь.

\- Буду через секунду, - ответил Шерлок. Салли перевела взгляд с него на Джона, потом кивнула и вышла. 

Джон поднял голову и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.

\- Мне нехорошо.

\- Все будет в порядке.

\- Ты прямо так в этом уверен.

\- Надо верить, помнишь? Кажется, мой муж мне что-то такое говорил.

\- Господи, прости, пожалуйста. Я, вроде как, должен быть сильным и стойким, улыбаться, обниматься, желать тебе удачи - а я совсем расклеился. Так что никудышный из меня муж.

\- Может, ты, все-таки, найдешь в себе силы пообниматься? - слабо улыбнулся Шерлок. 

\- Черт, - пробормотал Джон и обхватил Шерлока за плечи. Объятье получилось коротким и таким осторожным, словно они боялись, что мир вот-вот рухнет, и их развеет по ветру. 

Шерлок отстранился, сжал Джону руку и поцеловал его в лоб.

\- Когда доберусь до места, отправлю тебе смс-ку. 

Джон кивнул. Горе все нарастало у него внутри, перехватывая дыхание. Ему хотелось хватать ртом воздух, но он понимал, что это будет выглядеть глупо.

\- Напиши мне в любом случае. Даже ночью.

\- А тебе - хорошо добраться до Лос-Анджелеса.

\- Тьфу, не напоминай.

Шерлок погладил Джона по щеке, заглянул в глаза, и тот понял - Шерлоку тоже больно, и уезжать ему не хочется так же сильно, как Джону не хочется его отпускать. Но потом Шерлок отвел взгляд, отступил и все-таки ушел. 

Джон стоял и смотрел, как закрывается дверь.

Воцарилась тишина, а потом Джон будто очнулся - бросился к дверям и выскочил на крыльцо. Шерлок стоял у машины. Он поднял взгляд, увидел Джона и побежал навстречу. Они встретились на полпути. Со сдавленным всхлипом Джон вцепился в Шерлока, а тот уткнулся ему в шею и крепко обнял. 

\- Прости, - пробормотал Джон.

\- Не хочу уезжать, - отозвался Шерлок. Отстранившись, он взял лицо Джона в ладони и покрывал его поцелуями, а затем снова обнял, и на этот раз объятья не были осторожными. Они с Джоном стискивали друг друга так отчаянно, что, казалось, вот-вот затрещат ребра. 

\- Не знаю, как все это вынесу, - проговорил Джон надтреснутым голосом.

\- Я тоже, - ответил Шерлок. - Кажется, я уже забыл, как можно существовать без тебя. 

Через какое-то время Джон разомкнул объятья, отступил и заставил себя улыбнуться. 

\- Я так тобой горжусь - в этой роли ты будешь просто блеск.

\- В данный момент мне на эту роль глубоко плевать. Очень хочется позвонить и сказать, чтобы на меня не рассчитывали. Но я связан контрактом. 

\- Все равно бы ты потом пожалел. Это только начало, нам надо привыкать к разлукам. 

\- Я отказываюсь к ним привыкать. Не хочу, чтобы это стало для нас обычным делом. Пусть лучше каждый раз будет больно. 

\- Мысль я уловил, - нахмурился Джон, - но звучит все равно бредово. 

\- Ладно, - усмехнулся Шерлок, - на этой ноте мне, наверное, и стоит удалиться. Задержка делу не поможет, скорее, наоборот. 

\- В Праге тебя ждет подарок, - сказал Джон. - Я отправил его на твой тамошний адрес.

\- Подарок? А его удобно будет открывать при посторонних?

\- Там нет ничего неприличного. Можешь считать это талисманом или запоздалым свадебным подарком. 

\- Жду с нетерпением. - Шерлок кивнул, а затем со вздохом посмотрел Джону в глаза. - До свидания, Джон, - сказал он почти шепотом. 

Джон поцеловал его.

\- До свидания. Я люблю тебя.

Шерлок отстранился и пошел к машине. У пассажирской двери он обернулся и вымученно помахал Джону на прощанье. Джон махнул ему в ответ. Шерлок забрался внутрь, и пока Салли заводила машину и разворачивалась, он неотрывно смотрел на Джона. А потом автомобиль свернул на дорогу и скрылся из виду.

Джон еще немного постоял во дворе. Рядом сгущалась тишина, принимая очертания некоего шестифутового британского актера, который всегда непостижимым образом умудрялся занимать больше места, чем полагалось при его комплекции. Без него Джон чувствовал себя каким-то маленьким. 

Он взглянул на часы. Прошла одна минута. Оставалось еще девяносто тысяч. 

*****

До квартиры, которую сняла для него студия, Шерлок добрался полностью измочаленный, мечтая только о горячем душе и постели. Вдобавок к утомительному перелету, им с Салли сперва пришлось дожидаться под дождем машину, а потом долго ехать до города. Они что-то промычали друг другу на прощанье, после чего Шерлок вылез из машины и потащил наверх свой багаж, а Салли поехала к себе.

Квартира оказалась роскошнее, чем он ожидал, но в данный момент Шерлок мало интересовался дизайном интерьера. Он направился прямиком в спальню, где его внимание тут же привлекла большая коробка, которая стояла на кровати. Бросив сумки на пол, Шерлок прочитал прилагавшуюся записку: “Для Ш. С любовью, Д”.

Гадая, что же Джон мог счесть подходящим подарком для столь неопределенного события, Шерлок открыл коробку. Впрочем, его замешательство было напрасным - разумеется, подарок оказался идеальным. 

Шерлок извлек из коробки темно-синее пальто - тяжелое, длинное, сделанное из тонкой шерсти. Роскошное и комфортное. Улыбаясь, он подошел к зеркалу и надел пальто. Оно было… оно было не просто ему к лицу. Скорее, именно этого пальто ему и не хватало всю жизнь. Только Джон мог найти такую вещь.

\- О, Джон… - прошептал Шерлок. Он то поднимал, то опускал воротник, прикидывая, какой вариант смотрится лучше. В кармане что-то зашуршало. Записка. 

_“Если уж я не могу быть рядом, чтобы тебя согреть - возможно, это получится у пальто. Люблю”._

Шерлок достал телефон. Он собирался как следует отблагодарить Джона.

*****

Джон не удивился, когда посреди ночи пришло сообщение - он сам просил Шерлока отписаться, когда тот доедет.

Вместо текста сообщение содержало фотографию: Шерлок с улыбкой до ушей стоит перед высоким зеркалом в пальто “Белстафф”, которое Джон нашел для него в прошлом месяце. У пальто поднят воротник, и оно выглядит так, будто создавалось специально для Шерлока. Джон улыбнулся: подарок явно пришелся Шерлоку по душе.

Пришло второе фото. Джон с трудом сглотнул: снимок изображал Шерлока в том же ракурсе, но без рубашки под пальто. 

Третье фото. Теперь куда-то подевались и брюки Шерлока.

\- О боже, - простонал Джон, открывая четвертое фото: Шерлок позирует в пальто на голое тело. Он стоит боком, положив руку на бедро. Пальто распахнуто, открывая ногу - от колена до талии - и дразнящие очертания члена. 

Пятое фото. Затем шестое. На снимках Шерлок перемещался от зеркала к кровати. По-прежнему в пальто. Джон перевернулся на спину и сомкнул пальцы вокруг своего члена. Фотографии все приходили. Как Шерлок умудрялся делать снимки одной рукой, когда вторая была совершенно очевидно занята другими вещами? Джон яростно двигал пальцами. Ожидание новых снимков взвинчивало его возбуждение до предела. Джон кончил так быстро, что это было почти неловко, но - судя по фото - Шерлок находился в таком же состоянии. 

Последнее фото изображало губы Шерлока, сложенные в поцелуе. Следом пришло текстовое сообщение. 

_“Спасибо за пальто. Теперь всякий раз, когда я его надену, нам с тобой будет, что вспомнить”._

\- Вот зараза, - засмеялся Джон. Он отбросил телефон в сторону, чувствуя себя менее обделенным, чем прежде. 

Возможно, он все-таки сможет это перенести.


	11. Глава 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Большое спасибо моим бетам roane72 и mazarin221b, а также моей Неизменной Бете tzikeh за их помощь и поддержку. 
> 
> На этом приключения актеров Джона и Шерлока не заканчиваются - у меня есть еще планы на их счет. Подписывайтесь на мои обновления и читайте меня на Тумблере (мой ник - madlori), я там часто размещаю ссылки и разную информацию.

_Два месяца спустя._

Ирэн, прищурившись, разглядывала его.

\- Что-что ты собрался делать?

\- Встречать его в аэропорту. - Джон скрестил руки на груди и задрал подбородок, всем своим видом демонстрируя непреклонность.

\- Ты в курсе, что это настоящее безумие?

\- А что тут такого? Люди обычно встречают своих близких в аэропорту, разве нет?

\- За людьми обычно не охотятся папарацци со всего мира. 

\- Да на здоровье, мне плевать. Пусть они нашими фотографиями хоть все таблоиды захламят.

\- А тебе не кажется, что Шерлок будет против?

\- Не кажется. Если какой-то псих полезет в нашу жизнь - тогда конечно, а когда нас фотографируют на публике, ему без разницы. 

\- Джон, - вздохнула Ирэн. - Нам для полного счастья не хватает только кадров с вашими публичными лобзаниями взасос.

\- Я уже взрослый мужик, могу с нежностями и до дома потерпеть.

\- Вот именно, - снова вздохнула Ирэн. - Взрослый мужик, который два месяца не видел мужа. Неужели ты думаешь, что сможешь держать себя в руках? Правда, я смотрю, ты не горишь желанием это обсуждать.

\- Я просто.... просто я хочу посмотреть на его реакцию, когда он меня там увидит. И потом, это может собрать хорошую прессу - всем нравятся радостные встречи в аэропортах. Не заставляй меня цитировать фильмы Ричарда Кертиса в качестве примера. 

\- Ладно, - засмеялась Ирэн. - Раз уж решил, то вперед. Но Гарри и Салли поедут с тобой. 

Впрочем, Джон не оставил слова Ирэн без внимания и облачился в свой привычный камуфляж: джинсы, футболку, потертую кожаную куртку, бейсболку и темные очки. В конце концов, по подбородку его еще никто никогда не узнавал. Но, к сожалению, такое инкогнито продержится только до появления Шерлока - того легко опознать даже в монашеской рясе с капюшоном. А уж вместе их узнают наверняка. Стараясь избегать больших скоплений народа, Джон затаился в зале ожидания поближе к выходу для прилетевших пассажиров. 

Джон в очередной раз посмотрел на часы. Самолет приземлился десять минут назад. Шерлок прилетел. Впервые за два месяца они с Джоном находились на одном и том же континенте. 

Вопреки заверениям друзей, эти два месяца и не думали пролетать незаметно. Время тянулось медленно, Джон отчаянно скучал и не раз давал волю слезам. Из-за разницы во времени и расписании съемок пресловутые разговоры в скайпе можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Чаще всего они друг другу писали, а также, когда могли выкроить время, перезванивались по телефону. Большинство звонков случалось после появлений Джона на всяческих публичных мероприятиях - Шерлок звонил и желал знать, за каким дьяволом Джон напялил на себя _вот это._

В интернете появились фотографии Шерлока в ослепительных костюмах эдвардианской эпохи, но от этого Джону становилось только тяжелее. Еще Шерлок время от времени посещал разные мероприятия для европейской прессы и выглядел там, как всегда, сногсшибательно. Джон самому себе казался влюбленным подростком, пускающим слюни над фотографиями кумира - с одним лишь отличием. Обычно влюбленным подросткам не приходили фотографии, где предмет их обожания постепенно снимает с себя дизайнерскую одежду, в которой он только что фланировал по красной дорожке. 

Сам Джон проводил время на производственных совещаниях по проекту Коэнов, потом на прогонах и репетициях, а две недели назад начались основные съемки. Чтобы забить свой ежедневник до отказа, он хватался за любые приглашения - премьеры, сборы средств на благотворительность, выступления, дискуссии, мастер-классы в школе кинематографии… Джон так намозолил всем глаза, что от одного его вида каждого обитателя Голливуда уже должно было тошнить. 

Первые пассажиры с рейса Шерлока уже тащили свой багаж через рамки безопасности. Это были путники из дальних стран - усталые, измотанные, помятые, многие несли дорожные подушки и пледы. Джон привстал на цыпочки, высматривая над головами кудрявую шевелюру Шерлока. Гарри притаилась рядом, готовая отбиваться от репортеров, Салли ждала снаружи около машины. 

\- Джон, - тихонько окликнула его Гарри. Джон проследил за направлением ее взгляда и… заметил Шерлока. Тот как раз шагал к рамке безопасности в своем развевающемся пальто. 

Джон даже не мог понять, что именно он почувствовал, увидев Шерлока в реальности, а не на экране ноутбука. Его охватило странное оцепенение и, одновременно, нервное возбуждение. Казалось, его тело воюет само с собой. 

Джон шагнул вперед. Шерлок набирал номер, уткнувшись в телефон. Он… о боже, ну конечно, он звонил Джону. Джон улыбнулся и ответил на звонок:

\- Привет, незнакомец.

Шерлок порозовел, услышав голос Джона.

\- Я только что прилетел.

\- Знаю. Классное пальто. 

Шерлок застыл, как вкопанный, и стал озираться по сторонам, выискивая Джона в толпе. Людской поток обтекал его со всех сторон, словно скалу в океане. Заметив, наконец, Джона, он расплылся в счастливой улыбке. 

\- Да, классное, - сказал Шерлок в трубку, не сводя глаз с Джона. - Муж подарил. Кстати, он стал еще красивее, чем в прошлый раз, когда я его видел. 

Шерлок шагал к нему, изумленно качая головой. У Джона на глаза навернулись слезы. Он спрятал телефон и побежал навстречу, чувствуя, как сердце колотится с каждым шагом все сильнее. Последние несколько дюймов он одолел одним прыжком. Шерлок сгреб его в охапку, а тот, обвив шею своего мужа руками, уткнулся ему в плечо и глубоко вдыхал родной запах. 

\- Шерлок, - прошептал Джон. Вцепившись Шерлоку в пальто, он раскачивался взад-вперед и пытался отдышаться, оглушенный тем, что после долгой разлуки снова может заключить в объятья своего любимого.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что будешь меня встречать?

\- Хотел сделать сюрприз.

\- Тебе это удалось. - Шерлок отстранился, положил руку Джону на затылок и поцеловал. 

Джон смутно осознавал, что их уже заметили - люди вокруг шептались и снимали их на мобильники, поэтому, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось ответить на поцелуй и полностью раствориться во вкусе любимых губ, Джон не давал себе воли. Крепко, но сдержанно поцеловав Шерлока, Джон снова крепко его обнял.

\- Господи, не могу поверить, что ты снова дома. Это было так…

\- … ужасно. Кошмарно, - прошептал Шерлок. - Кажется, я без тебя даже дышать не мог. 

Джона потихоньку отпускало. Все эти два месяца он толком не осознавал, в каком напряжении пребывал, находясь вдали от Шерлока. Теперь же, когда напряжение исчезло, он чувствовал себя легким, словно перышко.

\- Я так по тебе соскучился, - сказал он Шерлоку на ухо.

\- Я тоже. Ужасно неудобно тебя беспокоить, но, может, мы уже поедем домой?

\- Господи, конечно.

Даже разомкнув объятья, Джон и Шерлок все никак не могли оторваться друг от друга. Теперь они и в самом деле находились в центре внимания: люди таращились, фотографировали и снимали их на видео, какие-то зеваки звонили друзьям, чтобы рассказать об увиденном. Джону было все равно - он сам это затеял и ничуть не жалел. В данный момент его волновало только то, что Шерлок снова дома. Завтра они проснутся рядом друг с другом, и послезавтра, и все последующие дни. Джон безудержно улыбался, оглушенный захлестнувшей его радостью. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он притянул Шерлока к себе и опять обнял. Тот усмехнулся, прижался к нему крепче и поцеловал в висок. 

Они снова разомкнули объятья, взялись за руки, и Шерлок подхватил свой чемодан. Пока Гарри звонила Салли, Шерлок притянул Джона поближе и поцеловал в губы.

\- Псих ненормальный, - промурлыкал он.

Когда они направились к выходу, в толпе кто-то начал хлопать, и внезапно все вокруг разразились громовыми аплодисментами. Джон смущенно огляделся, а потом поднял руку и помахал на прощанье - ему махали в ответ и кричали “Ура!”.

\- Это сразу же разлетится по всему интернету, - пробормотал Шерлок.

\- Я не против. Пусть смотрят, как я обнимаю своего законного мужа.

Салли припарковалась у обочины как раз в тот момент, когда они вышли на улицу. Шерлок пропустил Джона в машину, а потом устроился рядом с ним. Едва захлопнулась дверь, Шерлок сгреб Джона в охапку и стал целовать, а тот отвечал ему тем же, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Шерлока и вжимая его в сиденье. 

\- Если мы сейчас трахнемся прямо в машине, это будет невежливо? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Это будет охренеть, как невежливо, - подтвердила Салли, глянув в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Ничего, скоро уже приедем, - сказал Шерлок. - И тогда ты у меня как минимум сутки не выйдешь из спальни.

Джон скользнул рукой ему под пальто и погладил по груди.

\- Расслабляться рано.

\- Рано, - согласился Шерлок. - Это не последняя наша разлука. Но я надеюсь, что на целых два месяца расставаться нам больше не придется.

\- Нам еще будет, что тут обсудить, но давай пока просто отдыхать. Я в эти выходные свободен.

\- И мне на студию только на следующей неделе. 

\- Тогда сидим дома.

Шерлок кивнул и посмотрел Джону в глаза.

\- Я люблю тебя, Джон.

Джон вздохнул. За время разлуки Шерлок принципиально не говорил ему этих слов. Джон догадывался о причине и делал вид, что не замечает. Сейчас он был вознагражден за ожидание. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

\- Просто, пока меня не было… Это казалось слишком...

\- Я знаю.

У Джона зазвонил телефон. Он достал его, посмотрел, кто звонит, и, закатив глаза, включил громкую связь:

\- Ирэн, а ты не могла подождать, пока мы хотя бы до дома доедем?

\- Первые фото из аэропорта уже в сети. Пришлю тебе ссылку - вдруг захочешь полюбоваться. Ну все, отдыхайте себе на здоровье до понедельника. Шерлок, с приездом, - и на этом Ирэн дала отбой. 

Джон открыл почту, нажал на ссылку, и та привела его в Твиттер. На фото, размещенном всего пять минут назад, они с Шерлоком обнимались, сияющие и счастливые. Подпись гласила: “Долгожданная встреча”.

Шерлок молчал и пристально рассматривал фото. 

\- Что-то не так? - спросил Джон, наблюдая за ним.

\- Я… Нет, - Шерлок закусил губу. - Вот. Посмотри на мое лицо.

\- Смотрю.

\- Это удивительно.

\- Что именно? Вроде, все, как обычно.

\- Мое выражение лица - так я себя чувствую всякий раз, когда смотрю на тебя. Я просто не осознавал, насколько это заметно со стороны.

\- Может, ты просто не такой уж хороший актер, как тебе кажется, - улыбнулся Джон.

\- Не смеши меня, - Шерлок скривился. 

Джон засмеялся, снова прижался к нему и сплел их пальцы вместе.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Шерлок.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
